


你说只要我们够小心

by cindyfxx



Series: 太久，太亲密 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Belts, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Choking, Collars, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Sex, Gags, Grooming, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Language Kink, Leashes, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Silence Kink, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, cuddly bdsm, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：<br/>“所以你之前从没这样过？”<br/>Sebastian的脊椎骨末端开始发麻。他摇摇头。<br/>“嗯。我觉得很令人意外。”Chris沉思说道。“你这么顺从。”<br/>“天呀。”Sebastian咕哝道。</p><p>----<br/>Chris提供给了Sebastian某些他并没意识到他需要的东西。一个可以照顾他的人。一个可以约束他的人。Sebastian立刻上了瘾，而Chris什么都愿意给他，只要他开口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Once Said if We Were Careful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624603) by [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude). 



> 没校对

Sebastian第一次穿西装去漫威的一个新闻发布会，Chris似乎突然喜欢上了他。他拍拍Sebastian的肩膀，揶揄地低声道：“不错，但下次系条领带，小朋友。”

 **小朋友？！** 这家伙也不过年长两岁而已。

 他也不知道自己怎么就鬼使神差地，在两夜之后，给自己的套装加了那条领带。等他在红毯上遇见Chris时，他的手突然变得很热，贴在他的后脖颈上。“看？”他说，嗓音里带着欢乐，人贴向Sebastian，靠近到他在人们的喊声与相机快门构成的一片吵杂中都听见了：“你看起来很漂亮。”

Chris走开时，Sebastian的脊背上在莫名刺痛。那感觉让他觉得像下楼梯的时候漏掉了一两级台阶。

等他们在巴黎时，他又买了一套西装。

他穿着它去了下一次红毯秀，而等Chris看见他时，他大笑起来，将他拉进怀里拥抱。“非常精明。”他说，手一路抚过Sebastian的前胸，以一种似乎过于显眼的方式。

Sebastian的嘴巴发干。他微笑着，他知道那笑容显得太过动摇，因为Chris对他挤挤眼，然后走开去拥抱走到已经来到他身后的Scarlett。

等到这种情况出现在采访的时候，已经形成了某种规律。

只要Sebastian知道Chris会在场，他就无法在忍受自己随便从衣柜里抓起套西装穿，他还以一种前所未有的方式在意着自己的外表。他穿上一套纯黑的西装，在镜子前花了整整一小时才满意了自己的头发。

Chris一个人在后台，Sebastian走上前。Chris看到他，得意一笑，不同于那些红毯会面。更私人。“看看你啊。”Chris说道，带着某种自豪骄傲，然后Sebastian又在自己肚子里感觉到了那种奇异的坠落感。“转个身，让我好好看看。”

Sebastian脖颈上的汗毛都倒立了起来，他马上转个身，Chris轻笑道：“非常好。”

Sebastian张嘴想说点什么，但Chris突然放在他脸上的手让他结巴了。“我--”Sebastian努力想说，却彻底没了任何连贯的思绪。

“下次你会想把胡须剃干净。”

Sebastian感觉到自己想都没想该怎么回答就点点头。“好的。”

Chris露出笑容，几乎是在狼笑，然后垂下手抚平Sebastian的领带。“好（乖）。”他说着，拇指擦过Sebastian的喉咙。Sebastian贴着那压在自己喉结上的轻柔压力吞咽了一下。

“好。”他轻声重复道。Chris的手在移动，突然那圆润的指甲搔刮过Sebastian的脖颈。裤子里自己老二抽动的感觉让他白了脸，而Chris却在对他微笑。对于这种场合，那笑容似乎太过热情，太过诚恳。

“小心点，小朋友。”

他并没被问太多问题，对此他真是深表感谢。一度，在讲他俩与Anthony的某个搞笑故事时Chris会勇敢地拍拍他的腿，而片刻之间Sebastian听见自己的的脑子里一片空白噪音。

直到他俩下一次一起接受采访，他都没再到Chris。他和Anthony被安排在一起回答问题，当Sebastian走进房间时，Anthony笑道。“我猜，Chris跟你谈过要穿得漂亮了？”

出于某种奇异的原因，他总能知道该如何提问让Sebastian脸红发烧。“我都没意识到我穿什么出席那些场合都已经给大家带来了这么大的影响。”他打趣道。

Anthony咯咯笑道。“并不是所有人。”他用一种歌唱的口吻说道，Sebastian忍住不要去舔自己的嘴唇。随后Anthony对他坏笑起来。“不过，你看起很漂亮，小朋友。”

怎么所有人都叫他小朋友？

采访后，他跟着Anthony出门，走进化妆间。“Chris会想先看见你。”Anthony说道，看都没看他，松开领导，伸手去拉自己的们。Sebastian在想这件事他知道了多少，但并没有问。他转身去找Chris。

他在他自己的化妆间里找到了他，躺在沙发上，翻着一本杂志。听见Sebastian打开门，抬起头，露齿一些。“非常好，这是另一件新西装？”

Sebastian点点头。这一件并不像自己其他的那些件那么好，但这次的采访本就应该更随意点。Chris看了他一会儿，然后示意他过去，点了下手，放下杂志。“过来。”

Sebastian犹豫了一下后，停在了Chris的沙发前。Chris坐起来一点，伸出一只手。他什么都没说，但Sebastian知道他想要什么，他俯下身，让Chris能触摸到他的脸。

就在Chris评价完他的剃须情况后的那天，他出去买了一把新剃刀，花费了从前整整三倍的时间刮脸。他很尴尬于告诉Chris这么多，所以并没说。也不需要说。反正Chris在微笑。就好像他能看出来一样。

“乖孩子。”

Sebastian半张着嘴。某种强烈的灼热感迅速窜上背脊，他哆嗦了一下。Chris对得意一笑。“你还好吗？”Sebastian点点头，他的脑袋有点感觉发漂。Chris微笑道。“全黑，蓝色领带。”

这并不是Sebastian此刻的穿着，他眯起眼。Chris没有打破眼神接触，但也什么都没再说。片刻后，认知联系起来。他是在告诉他下次要穿什么。

Sebastian后背上一阵寒颤。他的呼吸变得太浅。“好的。”他畏缩于自己的嗓音，气喘吁吁又粗噶，但Chris只是笑看着他。

“乖。”他说道，而Sebastian因期望他再说这个字眼的期望而颤抖起来，但Chris只是垂下手，在从他脸上撤开手去拿回杂志时，拇指故意擦过Sebastian的下嘴唇。

“你可以走了。

离开时Sebastian没有犹豫。他一头躲进自己的化妆间，直接冲进浴室。他只是半硬了而已，但是没用多久他就又颤抖又喘息。对此，他感觉下流淫荡。可当他高潮时，他听见Chris的嗓音在自己脑海里说着。 **乖孩子。**

莫名地，坚定不移地穿着Chris要他穿的衣服。那布料以一种其他西装都做不到的方式，擦过他皮肤上，发出私语。他不耐地熬过采访，脑子里不停地过问题，他说得太快。他紧张不安，他非常确定每个看着他的人都能看出来。

Chris镇定地看了许久，然后用一个‘比他高大许多’的笑话为借口亲切地捏了捏Sebastian的脖颈。Sebastian听见自己跟其他人一起笑起来，但他所能感觉到的只有迅速变冷静的安慰。

Chris将手在那里多放了片刻，然后挪开，继续他的谈话。在他收回手时，Sebastian的头脑清楚了。

在他们回化妆间的路上，Chris对他低语道：“你得冷静下来。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

Chris匆匆看了一眼走廊，然后一手放到Sebastian的后腰上，引导着他走进房间。“是我的错。”他柔声道，Sebastian做了苦相，“我不该让你一身兴奋地走出去。”

“嗯？”

Chris微笑着将他压到门板上。莫名地，被这样抱住就像他肚子里有个结松开了。“Chris，”他说着，当Chris用指节抚过他喉咙的曲线时，他的声音卡住了。“这-这是怎么回事？”

“你需要有个人照顾你。”Chris直接告诉他。他嗓音的音色让Sebastian想都没想就点头同意了。Chris的脸上闪现一抹笑容，他松开Sebastian的领带。“如果你更喜欢Anthony来做这件事，他说他愿意。但是我们俩都赞同我也许更适合，因为我没有女朋友需要去解释。”

重重吞咽了一下，感觉Chris的手往下游荡。“A-Anthony想做这件事？”

Chris咯咯笑了。“许多人都想做这件事。”他的手停在Sebastian的皮带上。“你呢？”

虽然Sebastian只公开有过女人，但他并不认为自己的性倾向是什么大秘密。高中时他也曾胡闹过一阵，在大学里也有过几个男友，在录影间隔时，他也曾跟Chris Egan乱来过几回，但他有种感觉，Chris并不是在问这些。他觉得嘴唇发麻，就伸舌头出来想舔湿它们。

Chris耐心地等着回答，手指漫不经心地放在Sebastian的皮带边上。他可以说‘no’，知道Chris会将其当做回答接受。他可以推开Chris，知道他肯定会就此走开。但他没有。

“明天我该穿什么？”他问。他的嗓音颤抖着发出来，但他稳稳地迎着Chris的视线。

Chris微笑。“我喜欢你在巴黎买的那套灰西装。”他说着，从他的裤子上抽出皮带。“黑色领带。早点起床，这样你就能在我们继续之前见到我。”

“是，先生。”Sebastian还来不及阻止，这话就脱口而出，Chris扬起眉毛。

“乖孩子。”他回答道，Sebastian整个身体回应地一颤。Chris的一只手滑进Sebastian的裤子里，从四角裤里掏出他的阴茎。他用手缓慢而坚定地抚摸着他，感觉本不该那样的美好。

 Chris用拇指揉过顶端，Sebastian颤巍巍地闭上眼。他仰头靠在门边上喃喃低语起来。“看着我。”Chris沉声道，Sebastian眨眨眼睛睁开。

“交通灯规则。红色代表停止，黄色表示放慢速度，明白吗？”Sebastian点点头。“很好。不论任何时候需要我都不要害怕开口。”Sebastian地胃突然一沉，脑袋觉得有点晕眩。他一手紧抓在Chris的肩膀上。

Chris继续，就好像这是一场普通谈话，他的手在Sebastian的老二上也很有天赋。“照我说的做，你会被奖赏。违逆我，你会被惩罚。永不超出你的极限。够简单吗？”

“是-是的，先生。”Sebastian无助地结巴着，双腿开始迎合更紧压着他的Chris。Chris用另一只手握住他的下巴抬起，强迫Sebastian看着他。

“我们可不想弄脏你的漂亮西装。”他说道，嗓音嘲弄而甜蜜，手指滑进Sebastian的嘴里，“所以你要高潮的时候告诉我一声。”Sebastian点点头，觉得头晕目眩。

Chris看了他一会儿，沉思地用拇指抚摸着他的脸颊。“你想要我吻你吗？”Sebastian很欣慰他的皮肤已经努力泛起了斑点，因为他的脸因为这个问题着了火。这个问题有某种东西似乎太过私人。

Chris捏了他一下。“回答我。”

Sebastian点点头，自觉又傻又绝望。“是的，先生。”

Chris对他微笑着，但没有动。“礼貌，Sebastian。”他温柔道。

Sebastian太过迷醉，根本没认为这是降低身份。“Please。”他屈服了，照这样，用不了多久他就不得不推开他。Chris肩膀上的那只手试图轻轻地将他拉近，希望他不会注意到。

Chris靠上来时，很缓慢，这是Sebastian没预料到的。放在他下颚上的那只手捧住他的脸颊，除了Sebastian张开嘴时候那赏识的轻捏，那个吻也很轻柔。

Chris放慢他的手配合着亲吻的节奏，Sebastian觉得又热又眩晕。他的另一只手抓住Chris的头发，搂紧他，就好像用不了一秒钟就不得不将他推开。

“我-我不能，我……”

他无法说出那些话，Chris却也没有要求。他迅速亲了一下Sebastian的下巴，然后跪下将Sebastian含嘴里。

“操-操！”Sebastian双膝瘫软，但有一只手牢牢将他的腰按在门上。Chris的嘴巴是温热的丝绸裹着他的阴茎，他几乎无法呼吸了。他甚至来不及弄明白Chris跪下了的事实就射出来。

结束后Chris并没立刻撤身，而是带着Sebastian慢慢穿过余韵，确定他什么都不剩了，才跪坐起身。压在Sebastian腰上的手放松了一点，Sebastian顺着墙滑下来一点点。

“哇哦，嗨。”Chris阻止住坠落，站起身时将他抱正。嘴角翘起，他抚平Sebastian的外套。“这非常令人高兴。我已经十多年没这么干过了。”

Sebastian的大脑因青春期的Chris时候给人口交的念头而罢工了。有些东西告诉他他应该对此做出回答。“呃，”他努力想要机智。他吞了吞口水，想摇醒自己。

“你感觉怎么样？”Chris问得太过漫不经心，他正将Sebastian塞回裤子里。“好点了吗？”

Sebastian看着他的嘴唇，鲜红湿润，片刻后才点点头。他靠上去想再吻Chris，但犹豫了，现实了，又吞了吞口水。他觉得很傻，还想要个吻，所以他僵在Chris的脸几寸之外，舔舔嘴唇，无声地祈求着。

似笑似叹，Chris越过他们之间的距离，Sebastian融化进Chris唇上自己的味道里，觉得自己的脸烧红了，在亲吻中溢一声呻吟。Chris推开他，Sebastian轻易顺从了，头咚地一声撞在门板上，而他无力阻止嘴里逃出的惊喘。

“所以你之前从没这样过？”

Sebastian的脊椎骨末端开始发麻。他摇摇头。“嗯。我觉得真令人意外。”Chris沉思说道。“你非常的顺从。”“天呀。”Sebastian咕哝道。

Chris对他得意一笑。“你感觉好点了吗？”

Sebastian仰起头。他好多了。头脑清醒。有了重心。没了那种他从前从没注意到在他大脑里喋喋不休的神经能量。他已经需要这件事多久了？“是呀。”片刻后他说：“谢-谢谢你。”

Chris一手梳过Sebastian的头发。动作让人觉得安心又舒适，Sebastian迎上去。他听见一声咋舌音，抬起头看见几乎是表情怜悯的Chris。“我早该发觉的。”Chris说道，满心同情，毫无批评。“你几乎都已经饥渴于此了。”

Sebastian哆嗦了一下，Chris的嘴角一抽。“你没事吧？”

“我……是呀。”Sebastian结巴着，Chris对他一笑。

“不论你需要什么都不要害怕跟我开口，好吗？这才是这件事的目的所在。”

Sebastian又点点头，Chris温柔地拍了下他的脖子。“去弄干净吧，我们应该赶在天黑之前回酒店去。”

Sebastian笨拙地朝走廊里偷看了眼，然后走向自己的化妆间，又回头，因为他听见Chris笑道。“没关系，Seb，平安无事啦。”Sebastian嘲笑他时，Chris揶揄地拍拍他的腰。“回头酒店见，okay？”

某种东西带着期待在Sebastian的胃里颤动起来，因为他说那话的方式。就如一个承诺。“快点啊。”Sebastian随身关上门时，Chris在他身后喊道。

好吧。所以自己也不确定这到底是什么。但不论是什么，都很棒。由于训练、录影和新闻发布会，他已经有段时间没工夫出去寻找性爱了。如此而已。没什么大事。他真是谢天谢地。

  **许多人都想做这件事。**

Sebastian抚平后脖颈上的鸡皮疙瘩，走进自己的化妆间，准备动身离开。

到了酒店里，Sebastian刚坐到床上，Anthony就来敲门了，而Sebastian打开门时，他正得意地笑着。“来，咱们一起去吃饭吧。我请。”

Sebastian的脖子都红了。“谁是‘咱们’啊？”

饭局的前半段，他丢脸地意识到自己无法直视Chris的眼睛。每次他看向他的时候，就会记起他的嘴唇裹着自己的老二。他自如地跟Anthony聊天，但他知道自己明显到Anthony都能看出来了。有一次，他跟Chris对视了一眼，然后Anthony就起身去了洗手间。

Chris站起身，就好像他也要去什么地方一样，但在穿过房间时停在了Sebastian身后。他一手放到Sebastian的手腕上，一手握住他的脖颈，Sebastian向后靠贴向那只手。

“没事了。”Chris的嗓音就在他耳边，他却无法转身看向他，莫名地在这个位置上完美地保持着静止。他在想有没有人注意到他们这样子，或是这样子够不够自然到不会引起任何人的注意。“别为此感到羞耻。放松。”

他捏捏Sebastian的脖子后放开，Sebastian任自己的肩膀塌下去。他抬头看向Chris的眼睛：温暖而纯然，近乎令人恼怒的无辜，随后Chris从他身边走开，走向餐厅另一边的酒吧。

他为他们三人点了酒，将Anthony的放了他的空位前后，又将Sebastian的放在他面前。“你可以喝。”他说着，拍拍他的脖颈，坐进自己的座位，而Sebastian已经开始喝了才意识到这有多像自己其实一直在等着许可。

Anthony回到桌上时，从Sebastian看向Chris，然后露齿一笑。“好（乖）。”他张嘴就说，毫不在意环境。Sebastian看了Chris一眼，对方正对着菜单羞涩地微笑着。

剩下的用餐过程中，Sebastian冷静了许多，跟Chris说话的也能看着他的眼睛了。整晚，Anthony都躲在酒杯后得意洋洋地微笑着。

等他们回到了饭店里，Sebastian在自己的房间里徘徊了片刻，做出了个半成型的决定，然后出现在了Chris的门前。Chris打开门时，他正穿着一条皱巴巴的抽绳裤和一件背心。“嗨。”他爽朗地说道，打开门好让Sebastian进去。

Sebastian犹豫了。“你是要上床睡觉了吗？”

Chris摇摇头。“只是想穿舒服点。有事吗？”

他站到一边，进一步邀请Sebastian进去，而这一次他接受了邀请。“我只是想，呃。”他也不知道自己想干什么。“……谢谢你。”终于他紧张地坐下，看着自己的双手。“为，呃，今天。还有想跟你说我很抱歉，我早些时候的……古怪行为。”

Chris看起来就像他正努力憋着笑，他伸手摸摸Sebastian的头发。“这样本该是能帮助到你的，小朋友。如果你对此这么焦虑，那我们不是非得如此。”

“不！”这个词的暴力同时吓到了他们两人，但Chris迅速恢复。

“好吧，好吧。”他安抚地说：“你想感谢我并道歉。都可以。你还想要什么别的吗？”

Sebastian用力吞了吞口水，突然觉得皮肤对于自己的身体来说太过紧绷。血液在耳朵里大声鼓噪着，嘴巴发干。他来这里想要的不止如此，但他不知道到底要要求什么。

“Sebastian，”Chris说道，令他突然回神，“你需要我吗？”

Sebastian点点头。

“乖孩子。”Chris温柔道。他这样说时，一股炙热突然冲向Sebastian全身。“给我跪下。”

就好像他的皮肤都震颤了，他咚地一声跪下。站在地板上，Chris俯视着他。“双手背到身后。”Chris告诉他，Sebastian一手扣住自己另一只手的手腕。Chris看着，微笑着，然后如之前一般，用手托起Sebastian的下巴。

“只会有你想要的，Sebastian。任何时候你想停止，我们就停止。”

Sebastian想打趣如此的坚持，但他如此的严肃，自己所能做的只有点头。知道他如此的在意，让人觉得安心。“Okay。”Chris一手梳过他的头发。Sebastian慢慢合上眼，但Chris什么都没再说就抽走了手。

Sebastian睁开眼，Chris正拉开裤子。Sebastian的心在胸膛里狂跳起来，Chris期待地看着他。“你能接受这个吗？”

Sebastian点点头，无法信任自己的声音了。而这就是Chris所需的全部回答了，他推开裤子。Sebastian看着Chris把自己摸硬了，张开嘴。他听见Chris低语着“ **天呀！** ”兴奋刺激从他的尾椎上舒展开来。

Chris特意慢慢将自己的阴茎滑进Sebastian嘴里，而Sebastian还不确定自己是否被允许动了，所以他保持着完美的静止。等Chris尽可能多地进来了，他深吸了口气点点头，看着Sebastian的脸。

Sebastian保持着眼神接触动起来，一边打开喉咙，嘴一边前前后后地滑动，用力吞吐着。他已经有些年没做过这个了，但他还记得技巧。固态的温热，嘴巴被撑开，令人着迷。虽然他也爱跟女人在一起，但他想念这个了。

Chris呻吟起来，而Sebastian动得更快了，向后蠕动舌头随后是嘴唇，吮吸顶端后又滑向前。Chris一手插进Sebastian的头发里，抓紧到将他扯得更靠近，随后Sebastian呻吟起来。Chris腰胯挺动，很微弱，所以Sebastian放松下颚。

“天啊。”Chris在他上方说道，嗓音喘息，他正努力控制住腰胯失败的挺动，“你简直为此而生。”

Sebastian全身一颤。他彻底失神了几秒，等他再次回神时，Chris还在说着话。“真希望你能看见你自己。”他说。“你这样美极了。”他的嗓音很遥远，就像他根本没意识到自己在说话，但他的眼睛一刻也没离开过Sebastian的眼睛。

“真是乖孩子。”Chris低声道，Sebastian呻吟起来。感觉到Chris的腰突然往前一挺，Sebastian的整个身体迎上去。他的呻吟化作低喃，头在Chris的家伙上轻叩，祈求着他再动起来。Chris接到暗示，双手埋进Sebastian的头发里，固定住他。

“这样？”Chris问道，同时彻底插进Sebastian的嘴里。Sebastian只能贴着他呻吟叹息，让自己的嘴巴放松，尽可能多地将他的阴茎吞进来。“我的天呀——”Chris嘶声道，操进Sebastian的嘴里。

从没像这样过，彻底失去控制权。他身体里的每一道神经都着了火。周遭的一切都开始变模糊，直到他所能感觉到只有插在自己头发里的那双手和舌尖上的重量。

他的心神变成一片幸福的空白。

时间感一点点拼凑回来。他头晕目眩。身体沉重，眼睛似乎无法聚焦。Chris正牢牢抱着他。他们在同一视线水平上，但Sebastian并没站立着。Chris正跪在他跟前，擦掉他下巴上的精液。Sebastian忍着嘴里强烈的味道吞咽了吞口水，哆嗦了一下。Chris正在问着他什么。

“嗨，能听见我吗？”他的嗓音温暖，正在微笑着，有某种轻盈的东西在Sebastian的胸膛里翻腾流动。他点点头，但他早就忘了问题是什么。Chris就好像能看出来一样，亲热地大笑起来。“那，好吧。”他柔声道，没有信服。“来。”

Chris帮他蹒跚地走到床边，让他躺下。“我马上回来。”他说着要去浴室，但Sebastian的手紧紧扣着他的手腕。想要。他不知道自己是不是大声说出了。他怀疑，但Chris却好像他说出来一样微笑着点点头，躺在了他身后，将他拉进怀里，一手梳过他的头发。

他突然冰冷彻骨，随后往Chris怀里钻去，直到Chris整个包围住他，抓过毯子边，裹住他他们两人。他什么都没说，直到Sebastian停止了冷颤。

“恢复了吗？”

Sebastian又吞了吞口水，缓缓闭上眼睛，感觉着穿过自己发丝的手指。“是啊。”问题提出后很久他才设法回答道。他是嗓音轻而粗噶，Chris咯咯笑了。

“你感觉怎么样？”

这么超负荷的问题，他目前的语言控制能力依然太过薄弱。他翻过身，直到脸贴在Chris脖子上蹭着。他想说自己这辈子从没有过这种感觉；想说自己甚至都没射精却莫名感觉体验到了前所未有的美妙高潮。“好。”终于他对着Chris的棉布衬衣咕哝了句。

他不知道他们像这样躺了多久后，Chris手还插在他的头发里。“我给你弄干净。你该回自己的房间了。”Sebastian蜷起手指攥住Chris的衬衣，嘟囔起来。

“Sebastian，看着我。”他嗓音太过坚决无法忽视，Sebastian从Chris的衬衣上抬起脸看向他的眼睛。听从他的指挥令人上瘾。Sebastian脊背刺痒，他深吸了口气稳住自己。他不想让这事进展得太快。他甚至都不知道Chris在此事上的极限是什么。他甚至都不知道他自己的极限是什么。

Chris肯定是注意到了，因为他微笑着从Sebastian的脸上拂开头发。“别紧张。”他说道，口吻小心翼翼。“我得给你清洁干净你才能回自己房间，对吗？”

Sebastian点点头，但是坐起身时犹豫了。他缓慢地移动着，舔着嘴唇，不知羞地瞪着Chris的嘴唇。言语依旧卡在喉咙里，但Chris似乎还是理解了，越过他们之间的距离亲吻了他。

这次的吻不一样，Chris一手手牢牢捧着Sebastian的后脑。独占欲与安全感，Sebastian融化了。Chris退开时，又亲了下Sebastian的脸蛋。“在这里等着。”

Sebastian坐着，耐心地等着Chris取来一条湿毛巾。

他扶他坐好，清洁Sebastian脸的过程中始终保持着眼神接触。他研究了他片刻后，一手握住他的手肘。“嗨。”他说道，口吻坚定而深情：“恢复回来吧，Sebastian，没关系了。”

Sebastian对他困惑地眨眨眼。“什么？”

Chris宠溺地哼了声。“你看起来还是有点反应迟缓。”

Sebastian点点头。“我很好。”

Chris对他微笑道。“刚才有点太激烈了。”他继续温柔地说道：“我没想到你进入状态那么快。”

Sebastian皱起眉。他终究还是达到了某个极限。“我很抱歉。”

Chris立刻摇摇头，依旧微笑着。“不，不。这样……这样很好。或者，也不错。只要你觉得好。你还好吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris抚平Sebastian衬衫上的褶皱。“好，那就好。你是真的很需要，如此而已。我只是不想你沉溺得太深回不来。为我深呼吸几下，好吗？”

Sebastian稳稳地深吸了几口气，最后一缕迷雾也散尽，Chris从迷你吧台取来一瓶水，塞进他手里时。“小口喝。”他说着，笑容坦荡。“回到光明中来。”

Sebastian贴着手里的饮料露出笑容。“刚才，嗯……”他还是不知该如何形容。“激烈是个好词。”片刻后他赞同地说，Chris点点头。

“是呀，刚才我……我不是故意那么快就对你那么做的。并没吓着你，对吗？你还好吗？”

Sebastian嘲弄道。“只有你做完这种事后会问对方有没有事。”

Chris咯咯笑着，掏出电话。“好吧，我希望并非如此。”他摆弄了屏幕几下后递给Sebastian。“好好读。你想吃点东西吗？”

Sebastian根本没听见问题就点点头，看着Chris的手机感觉自己红了脸。直截了当，文章的题目干脆就是：《BDSM 101》。“哦。”

Chris亲密地笑看着他。“你还会感觉尴尬？在这一切之后？”Sebastian摇头，但是脖子却在继续阅读的过程中开始发烫。

_**Subspace** **（臣服领域）是因支配/臣服游戏引起的内啡肽与肾上腺素的激增。它对每个人的影响因人而异，但共同的副作用是生理协调能力降低、沟通困难或无法正常思考，并有漂浮感或时间放慢感。**_

Sebastian抬头正看见Chris递给他一跟糖棒。他又低头看着手里的手机接过来。“所以你打算要，把我捆起来？”

Chris耸耸肩。“如果你想的话。”他跪下，双臂放在Sebastian的腿上。“不是非得在今晚。”他打趣道。“这次旅途我们已经多达到好几个目标。”

“这个是干什么的？”Sebastian问道，摇摇那块巧克力：“这就是你说的对出色完成任务的奖赏？”

Chris大笑起来，声音洪亮，Sebastian身体里的每道神经都点亮了。“有时候有些人事后会觉得饿，我只是想面面俱到而已。”

Sebastian撕开糖果，咬了一口。“所以你从前就做过这件事喽？”

Chris耸耸肩。“有所涉猎。我高中时有个女朋友对此很着迷。”他看着Sebastian，Sebastian又咬了一口巧克力。他从Chris手机里的文章上抬起头看向Chris的脸。

“你有过这样的东西吗？”他问道，用剩下的巧克力指着屏幕。“有没有domspace之类的东西？”

“并没有。”Chris回答道：“但……好吧，有类似的东西。”

Sebastian点点头，咀嚼着。他很好奇，但是太过羞涩不敢问。

“还有别的问题吗？”有那么一刻，Sebastian疯狂地认为Chris能读取他的思想。他并不想现在问。那似乎像个傻问题。他摇摇头。Chris接受了这个回答。“现在你看起来很好，神志清楚。你感觉如何？”

Sebastian又看看Chris的手机，然后递回去，看着Chris把手机放到床头柜上。“呃嗯……”他犹豫了片刻后伸手拽拽Chris的衬衣。Chris任由他将自己拽到床上，咬着嘴唇忍住不要笑。“我能在这里多呆会儿吗？”

Chris倾身，呼吸贴着Sebastian的嘴唇。“礼貌，Sebastian。”

“Please。”Sebastian回答到，跟着Chris的重量落回到床里。

Chris支着手肘坐起身，将大部分重量都压在床上而不是Sebastian身上。他垂头微笑地看着他。“你还没回答我的问题。”

“什么问题？”

Chris的微笑变成宠溺的恼怒。“你感觉如何？”

Sebastian正努力想弄清该如何回答时，他听见自己的声音在说：“安全。”

Chris的指甲缓缓擦过他的头皮。

“乖。”他沉默了很久，久得Sebastian都能感觉到自己开始迷糊了，直到他听见：“你需要回自己房间去。”

Sebastian呻吟一声，结果听起来却是使性子的哀叫。他听见Chris爆笑一声，气息吹拂过他的耳朵。“你不能睡这里。”他柔声道，可Sebastian想不出不可以的理由。

他睁开眼。“为什么不行？”

Chris笑道。“因为你需要些时间。”他说道，就像他希望他没说。“你需要理清思绪，重新考虑。想好你自己到底想从中得到什么，okay？”

Sebastian咕哝道。“我就想睡这里。就想要这个。”

Chris大笑起来，有那么一刻Sebastian决定自己赢了。“来吧。”Chris说着坐起身，拉起Sebastian。“天晚了，而且我想你能在我们离开前有时间过来看看我。”

他的嗓音里有一点从前没有的压迫暗示，一个他依旧可以违抗的温柔命令，可是他不想反驳。他想取悦Chris，所以他按他说的做，站起身。Chris亲亲他的脖子，把他轻轻推出了门。“乖孩子。”

Sebastian无法睡觉，但他越是尝试，他越觉得Chris也许并不有意让他去。 **重新考虑** 。他都不知道该从哪里开始。他望着天花板眨眨眼，然后起身走到书桌边打开笔记本。

他不确定要搜索什么，所以瞪着谷歌搜索主页发呆了半天。迷迷糊糊地，他在搜索框里键入了“BDSM”，萎缩地等着结果加载，就好像在等着一场爆炸。当看起来足够纯洁的链接出现在首页上时，他放松下来。他点开一个题目里包含有“清单”的链接。

Sebastian一边仔细阅读过每个着重号，一边想象着Chris对他做每件事来彻底测试他的反应。有几件他们已经做过的事跳出来。服饰挑选，下跪，称赞。他喜欢这些。他抓起床头柜上的便条簿将他们写下了。

他一边浏览列表，一边添加上更多他感兴趣的事、他从前跟别人做过的事，比如啃咬和拉头发。有几件让他的心在胸膛里颤动的奇怪事，他也写下了了。 **装扮、捆绑、窒息。** 他扫过那些更暴力的事，眼睛思索地停顿了一两次，但他比较忧虑，所以并没写下它们。

他又核对里清单两次，开始尴尬地在椅子里蠕动起来。吞咽时他觉得舌头发厚。他考虑叫醒Chris求助，但他却无法令自己的身体移动。想起Chris大而温暖的手包住自己的喉咙，拇指压进嗓窝里，他战栗了。

他犹豫了一下后，手伸进短裤里，呜咽了起来。他的心神急速穿过那些如流火般聚集起来的半成型的思绪。Chris将他绑在椅子上，抓住他的发根将他的头向后扯。在他脖子上留下令化妆师都叹气或脸红的痕迹。手指用力卡住他的气管。

他大喊一声射出来，倾倒在书桌上。专注于插在他头发里残存的手的幻觉，听见Chris在他耳边低语着赞赏之词，他哼唧呜咽起来。他的身体紧绷，因重新燃起的将自己拖到Chris门前的冲动，但在几分钟后，他只是设法脱下短裤爬到了床上。

第二天清晨，Sebastian站在门前呆了将近二十分钟后才敲门。Chris来应门时，还带着某人刚刚睡醒时的慵懒沉静的气息。

他对Sebastian微笑，用手梳过睡觉弄乱的头发。Sebastian的手指因渴望碰触他而痉挛抽搐。他握起拳头——酒店的便签纸被握得吱嘎作响——小声道：“早安。”

“早安。”Chris睡意朦胧地回答着。“你考虑清楚了吗？”

Sebastian紧张地咽了咽口水，点点头。

Chris的脸沉下来。“你没事吧？”

Sebastian很吸了口气，又点点头。“我……呃，我上了网。查了点东西。”

Chris的表情介于自豪与紧张之间。“好。”沉默半晌后他说。“呃，我是说，可能会……有点像威胁恐吓，如果你不确定你在寻找的到底是什么。我们并不——”

“是呀。”不等Chris说出什么来，Sebastian抢先打断了他。“之前……呃，的确饱含了很多事。”

Chris点点头，Sebastian支支吾吾起来。“我们可以慢慢来。”Chris说：“先集中精力在你确定了那些事上。”

“我……我做了。”Sebastian缓慢道，递给Chris手里那张皱巴巴的纸。

Chris的表情点亮起来。“太好了！”他重复道，这次真诚许多。他浏览起清单，Sebastian看着他挑起眉。“哦。”他说道，嗓音低沉，“也不是特别慢呀。”

Sebastian笨拙地动了动，Chris抬头看着他微笑。“这也没关系。”他又看向清单，轻声问：“此刻你需要我怎样？”

Sebastian起初并不确定要说什么。他瞪着地板，清了清嗓子。“我-我本来要冲澡但是后来我……”他犹豫了，重心从一只脚移到另一只上。也许他逼得太紧了。他并不想践踏Chris任何可能的界限，可是他虚度了三十年都没意识到自己的真实需要。终于他冲口而出：“你能给我洗澡吗？”

他偷偷往上偷看了一眼，看见Chris瞪大的双眼。片刻后，那双眼变黑暗。“可以。”他说：“去浴室脱光衣服，把水打开。我很快会过去。把你房间的钥匙给我，我好能去拿你的换洗衣物。”

Chris进来时，Sebastian正赤裸着身体坐在浴缸沿上。他换上了T恤衫和牛仔裤，而Sebastian默默地感觉害羞起来。Chris把从房间里取来的一只玻璃杯放在洗手池边上。

“开始吧。”他说着指指浴缸：“进去。”

Sebastian点点头，爬进去，往后靠给Chris留出地方坐在台子上。Chris伸手拿过酒店的肥皂和香波放在脚边。他用杯子装满水，倒在Sebastian的脸上和头发上。

“行吗？”他亲密地问道。

Sebastian点点头。“行。”“点头astian

Chris微笑地看着他，将湿发塞到他耳后。“我原本没想到你这么快就接受了这件事。”

Sebastian露齿一笑。“我猜你比你想的更正确。”

“~嗯。”Chris假装正经地回应道。他在手里倒上香波，揉进Sebastian的头发里。Sebastian轻轻发出一声赞许的哼声，Chris得意一笑。他按摩着Sebastian的头皮，用时比清洁头发所需的时间长很多，但Sebastian并不介意。

Chris又给杯子装满水，温柔地冲掉泡沫，然后倾身亲吻Sebastian的额头。Sebastian能感觉到他脖子上的那只手抬起他的头压在Chris的嘴唇上，拇指在Sebastian的耳朵后面轻柔地画着小圈。Sebastian的手迷醉地移动起来，伸出去想抓住Chris的衬衫，却被Chris的另一只手拦截，手指被握住。

“别把我都弄湿了，我想等到下了飞机再冲澡。”

Sebastian另一只手在水里挥来挥去，故意无视Chris。Chris翻了下眼睛，但他却在微笑，Sebastian倾身，舔舔嘴唇。

Chris接受暗示，亲吻他，但只有一下就推开，坏坏地低语道：“我有种感觉，你在自己房间里会洗得更快些。”

Sebastian只是微笑。

Chris假装挫败地叹了口气，在手上抹上肥皂。从Sebastian的脖子开始，然后是双肩。洗背时，Sebastian倾身向前。Chris洗他的胸口和双腿，Sebastian看着，好奇又古怪地紧张。Chris看着他双腿间时，莫名地他脸颊发烫，但没动也没说话。

Chris放掉水，将Sebastian领出浴缸，用柔软的白色浴巾裹住他的肩膀，把他的头发擦干。让人觉得甜蜜、倍受关爱，让Sebastian突然想起了自己小时候：妈妈帮他擦干他就不会弄湿睡衣。

“Chris，”Sebastian问道，Chris正在擦干他的双腿。“我们这样算什么？”

Chris耸耸肩，就好像这是世间最简单的问题。“你怎么想都可以。”他站起身折起浴巾，递过Sebastian的衣服。“可以只是互相帮忙的朋友，不是非要具有什么意义。”

这话让Sebastian一愣。 **互相帮忙。** Chris的确也从中获得了什么。这个念头让Sebastian的胃轻颤，但他不确定自己是否应该表现出来。他轻咳了下。

“比起帮某个哥们搬家换取披萨和啤酒，这事显得有点怪诞。”Sebastian玩笑着穿上衬衣。“我以前从没跟朋友做过这样的事。”

Chris又耸耸肩。放轻松。没什么大不了的。“凡事都有第一次。”他温柔地拍开Sebastian的手为他系上衬衫纽扣。“你想要什么呢？”

“我并不知道。”Sebastian严肃地回答道。

Chris似乎被他的回答激起了前所未有的兴趣。他用手梳过Sebastian的头发，坚定地捏了捏他的后脖颈。“那，我们就一起去弄清楚。不用急。”他再次亲吻Sebastian的前额。“你感觉怎么样？还好吗？”

“是的。”

“你睡得好吗？”Chris依旧紧挨着他，额头贴着Sebastian的。让人感觉安全，Sebastian闭起双眼。

“是呀，我睡得很好。”

“乖。”

他不确定自己为什么要这么说，但那话就突然从自己嘴里冒出来了：“我自慰了。在-在读完清单之后。”

不知道为什么，他期待着被斥责，但Chris只是仰起头。“是什么让你想自慰？”

Sebastian能感觉到自己的脸红了。“我不-我不知道，我只是……我想到了。我想到了你，做……那些事，而我被……”

Chris的眼睛闪了闪，他舔舔嘴唇，张嘴想要说什么，但前门的敲门声打断了他。

“Chris？”Anthony的声音从走廊里传来：“Seb没来应门，所以你能找到他吗？确定他没有还在睡觉，我们要出发了。”

 看向门口时，某种类似失望的情绪在Chris脸上沉淀，但等他看回Sebastian时，那情绪已经消失了。“我们应该去准备了。”他微笑着告诉Sebastian。“长途飞机旅行正等着我们呢。”

Sebastian在飞机上睡着了，就偎Chris身边。他醒来过几次，感觉有手指在把玩他的头发，却假装自己依旧睡着，直到再次迷迷糊糊地睡去。

德国的化妆间很小。Sebastian想起了自己的高中话剧社。他们设法在门边的茶几和镜子间塞进了一张躺椅，但没有它们会让人觉得不那么幽闭封锁。他毫无道理地闹着脾气，因为睡眠不足和时差，还有做准备造成的延误。

房门传来轻敲声时，他只穿着衬衣和四角裤，他探出头去看见Chris在走廊上羞涩地笑着。“嗨。”

Sebastian忘记了自我，打开门，靠到一边，Chris窃笑。“这样就出去？”

Sebastian嘲弄道。“我们还有一小时才继续。”他假装恼怒地说道：“请原谅我的放松。”

“当然，当然。”Chris微笑道，靠在桌子上，表情看起来像是努力装作漫不经心。“这正是……我在好奇的。”

Sebastian吞了吞口水。“呃嗯？”

Chris耸耸肩。“上次你真得只是太紧绷。我是想确定这次不是那个情况。或者至少，如果是，我也能处理得了。”

Sebastian突然觉得全身发热。他希望自己没脸红。“哦。”

“我是说，如果你——并没有……”他站直身体，看起来已经准备好冲向大门了。“我只是想来看看——”

Sebastian抓住他的手臂。“等等。”他对着地板说道，Chris停下脚步。“我……会有帮助的。”

“好的。”Chris说道，沉静而缓慢。一个呼吸的瞬间，他将Sebastian按到门上，Sebastian背脊上一阵战栗。“你需要我怎样？”

“我-我想……”

Chris等着他说完，但Sebastian觉得太丢脸了。终于，Chris主动提议：“你想要我再给你弄射出来吗？”

Sebastian点点头，有点手足无措，Chris微笑着亲亲Sebastian的下巴，同时从他腰上推开短裤，握住阴茎。“你真是个乖孩子。”他不经意说着，Sebastian低低地喘口气。

“嗨，”Chris看着他，“我们没有太多时间，Seb。这次只是帮你放松。如果你觉得你要——”

“我会乖乖的。”Sebastian冲口而出，Chris愣住。Sebastian的胸口里有一种惊慌的刺痛感，直到Chris的脸上再次露出微笑。

“我知道你会。”手落在Sebastian的脖颈上，他都没意识到Chris的手动了。“只是这次保持清醒，好吗？”

Sebastian点点头，心跳到了嗓子眼，Chris的手捧住他的后脑。“别出声，okay？”Chris说，“以防有人经过。”

Sebastian点点头，突然在Chris手里抽搐了一下，因为Chris的手开始移动了。“放松。”Chris说道，Sebastian向前蜷缩起身体，额头落在Chris的肩窝里。他脖颈上的那只手滑上去，手指穿过他的头发。甜蜜而温暖，Sebastian茫然地亲吻起Chris的喉咙。

Chris立刻有了反应，放开Sebastian的脖子，跪倒在地。Sebastian看着Chris用嘴喊着他的阴茎，双手将他按在墙上好让他能在他抓握下松弛下来。

看着他双颊鼓起，嘴唇被撑开，Sebastian几乎无法站立。他的双眼牢牢专注于Sebastian的脸庞，让他有了被钉死的感觉。“Chris——”

Chris的舌头滑过Sebastian的阴茎下侧，从头到尾，来来回回，看着Sebastian的脸，看着他挣扎着不要太快崩溃。纵然屈膝于他的脚边，Chris还是散发着彻底的掌控与支配。他一眨不眨地看着Sebastian，温柔地吸了一下顶端，含进去。

Sebastian突然痉挛，向前倒去，而Chris一只手最大限度地滑上去将他更用力钉在墙上。Sebastian头晕目眩，Chris贴着Sebastian的皮肤愉快轻柔地哼着。

“Chris！”

Chris来回动着头，直到Sebastian再也承受不住，双膝瘫软，射进了Chris喉咙里。

Chris扶他站立着直到他结束，然后让他慢慢瘫坐下来，坐到Chris身边。他的嘴唇上沾着精液，Sebastian还来不及想就忘我地倾身将其舔去。

Chris吓了一跳，但立刻恢复，Sebastian正在要求一个吻，因Chris舌尖上自己的味道而呻吟。Sebastian爬到他腿上时，Chris轻柔赞许一声，亲吻他直到他开始在Chris嘴里粗喘起来。

“我们得走了。”Chris温柔地告诉他，将头发抚到他耳后。“我给你快点弄干净，好吗？”

Sebastian笑着点点头，Chris把他按坐在椅子里，用水给他擦擦脸后，给他倒了杯水。“穿上裤子，Seb。”他得意一笑，亲亲他的脸颊。“我在外面等着你。”

Sebastian无声地看着他离开。又花了他几分钟才敛起心神穿好Chris要求的那套灰色西装。


	2. Chapter 2

在剩下的巡回宣传里，他们尽可能多地将时间花费在在他们自己身上。Chris挑选Sebastian白天穿的衣服，在出门前让他高潮，Sebastian就能冷静清醒地度过一整天直到傍晚，那时他会再去找Chris。他喜欢Chris操他的嘴。其他的事情也能让他慢慢‘沉溺’，但跪在地上努力吞下Chris似乎比任何事都能令他更快达到那个点。他们一起共度的时光对Sebastian来说太过短暂，让他难以保持耐性。

常常，当他们能抽出时间的时候，Chris还是会慢慢来，一边给Sebastian撸出高潮，一边用另一只手微微握住他的喉咙，耐心地等着他滴出来，然后让他射在自己嘴里。之后，Chris会让Sebastian留下个把小时，抚摸着他的头发，让他恢复精神。偶尔，Chris会压着他，或捂住他的嘴巴让他保持安静。

每当夜晚结束时，他总是让Sebastian回自己的房间。Sebastian猜他这是为了要保持距离。显然，他们到底算什么（关系）都听Sebastian的，但他要么是不想强行施加某种影响，要么就只是想防止Sebastian选择投入太多情感。

在意大利他们的饭店里，Sebastian的洗手池漏水了。他不想去前台抱怨，可漏水几乎让人没法睡觉。他尝试把袜子塞进水龙头里，这样做奏效了，直到他突然开始担心自己有可能把洗手池弄坏，而这样会让他变成比去抱怨还糟糕的客人。

他穿过过道时，在制冰机旁碰见了Chris。

Chris露齿一笑。“我彻底让时差给搅乱了。我正要喝一杯。”他晃晃冰桶。“你是？”

Sebastian咬咬嘴唇。话听起来像句台词。“我……我的水槽……漏了。我……我不是挑剔，我只是……没法睡觉。”

Chris耸耸肩。“如果你愿意，我有两张床。”

Sebastian努力不要让自己的失望表现得太明显。“两张床？”

Chris又在自己的冰桶里加了点冰后，回答道：“是呀，我们中有些人得到了双人间。他们没有单人间了。我想大概是城里还有其他电影人吧。”

“是呀。”Sebastian叹息道。“那，那……好吧。”

Chris对着冰桶一笑，说：“我们不用立刻就上床睡觉。”

到了他的房间，Chris先给他倒了杯酒，喝了口他自己的之后问道：“你还好吗？这样可以吗？你似乎有点紧张。”

“我没事。”Sebastian对着自己的酒说。“只是累了。”

“我一直想问你还需不需要点什么别的？我知道在这里我们多少有点玩法有限，但你有什么想试试的吗？我是说，既然你要在这里过夜……”

Sebastian想睡在他的床上，但他担心这个特殊选项已经不可选择了。他耸耸肩。“你知道，你可以对我再粗暴点。我是说，我并不是……我喜欢那样。”

Chris点点头。“好的。”

他没再说话，Sebastian也没。他又抿了口酒。

“再粗暴多少？”Chris最终问。

“就……你没必要那么温柔，我想。你可以推搡我。说、说坏话。”他记得Chris第一次时说过的话。 **你简直是为此而生。** 他的皮肤开始发烫，他害羞地看着地板。“我也不知道。”

Chris抓起他的下巴，Sebastian吓了一跳。“我需要你跟我讲清楚，Sebastian。”

“命令我。”飞快地从Sebastian嘴里跑出来，他甚至都还没来得及意识到自己是想这样说。Chris对着他困惑地眨眨眼。这可在他的意料之外，考虑到他们才刚步上轨道，但他立刻恢复过来。

他看了眼Sebastian手里的酒。“要不喝完，要不就放下。”Sebastian立刻一口喝干，将空杯子递给他。“乖孩子。”Chris说道，微笑着将酒杯放到一边。“我要去泡个澡。”他说。“我不在的时候，我要你收拾我的行李箱。留出一套明早穿的衣服。”

Sebastian点点头。“是，先生。”“点头astian

“我对东西没有特殊命令，只要保证它们都整齐叠放，所有的东西就分开叠放。如果没让我满意，你就要重新再收拾一次。”Sebastian点点头。他的身体奇异地变轻了。Chris看了他一会儿，补充道：“如果你在我洗完澡之前干完，我要你给自己倒杯饮料。随你喜欢什么，无需是酒精饮品。”

“是，先生。”

Chris用手按住Sebastian的脖子亲了下他的头顶。莫名地，这似乎比他们做过的其他任何事都具更支配感，Sebastian的胸膛里泛开莫名的温暖。“乖孩子。”

浴室的门在Chris身后关上，Sebastian开始收拾他的行李，竭尽所能将所有的东西叠成方正的小堆。当Chris穿着睡裤走出浴室时，Sebastian正坐在他打开的行李箱旁的床上，喝着他的第二杯朗姆酒加可乐。

在Chris面前，Sebastian总有种自己应该站着的冲动，所以他立刻站起身。Chris微笑，看看自己的行李箱。“非常好。”他带着一种惊讶的气氛说道，就好像他没有想到Sebastian能达到他的标准。Sebastian不能怪他。Chris见过Sebastian打包行李，对他自己的东西，他从来没费心收拾得这么整齐过。

“非常乖。”Chris开心地重复道，一手梳过Sebastian的头发，一手取过他手里的饮品。他非常轻地扯了一些Sebastian的头发，想确定这是他所需要的。Sebastian任自己的双眼合上，Chris用力一拽，Sebastian惊叫一声猛地仰起头。Chris没有放手。“跪下。”

Sebastian像块石头一样跪倒在Chris脚边，而Chris依旧没放开他的头发。Sebastian的胃里有某种骚动，在他等着命令时，兴奋着，愉悦着。感觉到Chris移动身体坐到床上，Sebastian睁开眼。

他以为Chris会解开他的裤子，但他并没有。他又扯了一下Sebastian的头发。这一次Sebastian只允许自己在嗓子眼里轻吟一声。Chris眯起眼。“张嘴。”他说，Sebastian立刻张开嘴。

挑起Sebastian的下巴，Chris将玻璃杯压在他的嘴唇上，饮料流过舌头，Sebastian颤抖着。并没剩下多少，所以Chris放下的是一只空杯子。“你想喝水吗？”Sebastian并不真的很渴，但是Chris在他嘴里倒进一瓶水的念头让他点了头。

放开Sebastian的头发，Chris起身从小酒柜里抽出一只瓶子，然后坐在床沿上将其压在他的嘴唇上。“乖孩子。”他说着移开瓶子。“你想要我吻你吗？”

不确定他是不是应该大声回答，Sebastian点点头，随后Chris倾身。他跪着、处于较低的位置上时Chris亲吻他有一种令人颤抖的迷醉感。令他眩晕又温暖，就像他马上就要‘深陷’。Chris退开时，他喃语起来，Chris停住。

Sebastian仰起脖子想继续亲吻，而Chris一把抓住他的头发，向后一扯。Sebastian惊喘一声，Chris却更用力地亲吻他，让Sebastian头晕目眩。再次退开时，Chris观察了他的脸片刻。他用拇指来回抚摸着Sebastian的脸颊问道：“你需要射出来吗？”

一小时之前Chris刚刚给他撸过，就在他们的采访之前。他溜进他的更衣间，Sebastian甚至还没来得及换衣服，就被他拉到大腿上。之后他就再没碰他。作用在他身体里的酒精让他变得放松，还有一点贪欲。Sebastian点头，Chris又拽了一下他的头发。“礼貌，Sebastian。注意用词。”

“是-”Sebastian屏息道：“是的，先生，我想射出来，求你了。”

Chris静静地看着他。“放松，Sebastian，没关系。”终于他说道。“我会在这里照顾着你。”Sebastian又点点头，感觉目眩神迷，随后Chris握住他的双膀，将他提起，拽到自己的两腿间。“我要你放松。”

Sebastian点点头，Chris温柔地捧住他的头，同时看着他眼睛，片刻后，将手伸进了他的睡裤里。Sebastian的胸膛里飞出一声呜咽，他向前靠去，努力想咽下呜咽，但Chris又扯了下他的头发。

“不。”他严厉地说，“不要那样做。我要你放松。”他再次坚定地说。Sebastian点点头，呻吟一声倒在Chris的腿上。他几乎开始颤抖时就高潮了。Chris在腿上蹭蹭手，亲吻他。“乖孩子。”他钟爱道，但当Sebastian伸手去摸他的大腿时，他推开了他的手。

“我没关系。”说着他又亲吻起Sebastian。“我很好，看着我。”Sebastian热切地回望着他，但Chris没再向他要求任何事。他们就这样呆着，Chris看着他的脸，抚摸着他的头发。Chris什么都没说，而Sebastian一直等着。

“你感觉如何？”一会儿之后Chris问道。“舒服吗？”

Sebastian点点头。“是的，先生。”“头bastian

Chris微笑着将头发塞到Sebastian耳后，又再次温柔迅速地吻了他。“上床去。”他朝床点点头，Sebastian爬上去，暗自叹息。片刻后，Chris带着一块冰冷的湿布坐在他身边给他擦拭。Sebastian看了一会儿后，探起身，意有所指地舔着嘴唇，直到Chris俯身再次亲吻他。

这个亲吻加深得突然而出乎预料，Sebastian贪婪地变换着姿势，希望将Chris拉近床里来跟他一起。Chris一手垫在Sebastian的脑后，发出某种得意的小动静，Sebastian的手指攥紧了Chris的衬衫衣领。

“嗨。”Chris说道，嗓音透出温柔的恼怒，他误解了Sebastian的意图。“我说了我没事，没关系的。”Sebastian皱起眉。他想告诉Chris这样不光只是为了他，但又没法让人听起来不像是他在闹脾气，所以Sebastian只能放下手。Chris对他一笑，亲吻了他的脸颊后回去了他自己的床上。

第二天清晨，Chris让Sebastian先冲了澡才将他温柔地推出了门。他们没再同睡一个房间。

他们在一个个酒店间转场时，Sebastian也没让这事干扰了自己，但是等宣传结束他们在纽约下了飞机时，他惊慌起来。“你今晚就回家去吗？”

Chris看着通往外面一排排能将他送往火车站的汽车的大门。“嗯。”他突然说，但Sebastian在趁自己还没改变主意之前走向他。

“你可以去我家住。”这话听起来有点太过了，Sebastian在说胡话了，剩下的话也都一涌而出。“睡睡觉，你知道。明天再想回家的事。”

Chris看向他时，在微笑。“你能想到的就这些？”

Sebastian露齿一笑，将帆布包背到肩上。“我们可以共进晚餐。”Chris又看了眼那些车，然后转身走向Sebastian。

“带路吧，小朋友。”

乘出租车去Sebastian住处的路上一切平静，所以Sebastian深信他能感觉到某种程度的紧绷其实并不存在。Chris正对着他们的司机友善地微笑着，并且在到达后付了账。他提起Sebastian的行李背到肩上，而当他毫不费力地推着行李箱跟着他时，Sebastian几乎觉得自己正在被人追求。

Chris在门前耐心地等着Sebastian翻找钥匙。“其实你不用拿着这个。”他对着自己的帆布包点点头。

Chris笑着耸耸肩。“我以为你曾说我‘明显比较壮’。”Sebastian翻了下眼睛，而这似乎只是怂恿了Chris。“我可不想你拉伤了自己。”他打趣道。

“喂。”Sebastian挖苦道，把他推进门。Chris咯咯笑着将帆布包反正门口，四处打量着。

“我住哪间？”他指指前厅里的门问道。“我好把我的东西放好别堵着路。”

Sebastian犹豫了一下后指指自己的房间。“右手边最后一个门。”Chris推着行李箱进去，靠在墙边。他看了眼房间里，Sebastian突然感觉到一阵惊慌，怕Chris能看出来这不是客房而是他自己的房间，但他什么都没说。

“那，”Chris走回客厅里说道：“你之前的想法是什么？”

Sebastian知道自己想要什么，却不知道该怎么要求。巡回宣传一阵让人精疲力竭，航班飞行又让他肌肉紧张。“晚餐的事儿我没开玩笑。”他承认，而Chris钟爱地笑看着他。“但是我本来想……呃，先……”

Chris耐心地等了片刻后提示道：“你需要什么呢，Seb？”

“你……好吧，我猜我提过……把我绑起来，在之前。”他颤抖着说道。“我-我是说我知道你也许是在开玩笑，但——”

“我没开玩笑。”Chris安抚道，Sebastian双肩里一直存在的某种奇怪的紧绷微微放松了。“你只需要这个？你想要我把你绑在什么东西上吗？你的床？椅子上？”

“椅子。”Sebastian想都没想就说道，Chris点点头。

“你想要我对你做些什么事吗？”

Sebastian感觉到一阵冷颤。“是的。”他说道。“但我想……我想让你来决定。”

Chris的眼睛点亮起来，Sebastian的胸膛也如Chris每次称赞他时一样胀满起来。“你有什么能让我把你绑起来的东西吗？” Sebastian点头。他在衣柜里有几条丝绸领带。“好的，”Chris说：“去拿。我会给你挑把椅子。”

Sebastian回来时，厨房里的一把椅子正摆在客厅中央。Chris微笑地看着他手里的领带。“你为什么没系过这些领带？”他惊讶又和气地问道。

Sebastian好奇地低头看看它们。“你想要我系上吗？”

“改天吧。”Chris温柔道。“过来坐下。”

Sebastian坐下，静止，放松，脚跟抵着椅子的前腿，双臂平放在扶手上。蹲跪下去绑他的双腕和脚踝时，Chris的表情莫名逗趣。

“你确定自己以前没试过这个吗？”他问道。Sebastian点点头，Chris温柔地拍拍他的膝盖，然后回去继续捆绑他。Sebastian等着令自己紧绷的束缚感，但正相反，他好像开始慢慢变得瘫软了。

Chris绑完问道：“这样会不会太紧？”

Sebastian费了点劲儿才摇了摇头。他的整个身体都变得迟缓又沉重。不过也没关系。Chris还是又检查了一次，将手指插进每条领带里。轻轻勒住皮肤的感觉令Sebastian全身发麻，而他的思绪一片平静。

“感觉如何？”Chris问道，手梳过Sebastian的头发。那触摸让Sebastian微微晕眩，所以他用了片刻才点点头。

“……好。”他模糊道，而Chris的双眼变暗了。这令Sebastian感觉被渴望，一阵战栗流窜过他的身体。头发里手滑到他的脸颊上。

“我想给你刮脸。”一会儿之后他说道。“可以吗？”

Sebastian有点点头。

“你还想再来点别的吗？”

Sebastian摇摇头。他想让Chris随心所欲。没有其他。现在没有。Chris似乎明白了。他点点头。“我马上回来。”

Chris离开了一下，就带着一碗水和Sebastian的剃须刀和剃须膏回来了。他亲亲Sebastian的前额后，将剃须膏涂在他脸上。“仰起头来。”他温柔地说，在他自己能做到之前，温柔地将Sebastian的头推靠在椅子上。

Sebastian的脑袋微微眩晕，闭起双眼，任湿滑的刀刃从他的下颚上滑上来。他的每一道神经都在歌唱。

“明天我就回波士顿了，所以我先带你去个好点的地方吃晚饭。”Chris说，他嗓音柔和得就好像怕有人会偷听到。吹拂在脸上的呼吸让Sebastian哆嗦了下。“但我要你为我漂漂亮亮的。”

Sebastian点点头，同时咽下想告诉他他可以不用只留一夜的可笑冲动。只要自己想。自己就想他在这里。但这么说太荒谬了。他们才刚刚一起做这事一个月多点而已。

但，等Chris刮完Sebastian的下巴抬起头去刮其余的地方时，他睁开眼睛看着Chris的表情。Chris用剃刀刮过Sebastian的下唇下时，舌头伸出来一下，Sebastian太过眩晕并没意识到自己动了，直到Chris不自觉地恼怒道：“不许笑。”

一语道破只是让Sebastian更无拘无束地轻松大笑起来。他几乎感觉像醉了一样。Chris笑着弹弹他的耳朵。“如果你带着一副八字胡，我们就哪里都去不成了。”他打趣道，Sebastian点点头，咽下一声笑。Chris等待片刻后又回去给他刮脸。

Chris不慌不忙，Sebastian任自己的眼睛闭上，任刀片在脸上刮过。让人觉得镇定，温柔。没有性的牵扯，与众不同，就如巡回宣传中Chris给Sebastian洗澡时他所感受到那种被人保护着的镇定感一样。

 **我要你为我漂漂亮亮的** 。这念头让Sebastian脑袋里的什么东西咯哒一下。他也想要这样。想为Chris打扮得漂漂亮亮。想让他开心。他想要乖乖的。

弄完了，Chris用手抚摸了下Sebastian的脸。“完美。”他轻声道，几乎是在自言自语。Chris用拇指抚过他的嘴，Sebastian的嘴唇分开， Chris问：“你确定这就是你唯一想要的？”

Sebastian点点头。“想……想为你漂漂亮亮的。”他努力道。

Chris长长舒了口气。“哦，乖孩子。”他轻声道，捧住Sebastian的头因为它已经开始往前垂了。“你真是个乖孩子，Sebastian，看着我。”Sebastian眨了眨眼，Chris才清晰起来，正对着他温柔微笑着。“你看起来很完美。”

Sebastian回以微笑，Chris再次探身亲吻他的额头。“咱们先去吃晚饭。”他说道，嗓音甜蜜。“之后我好能奖励你。”

Sebastian点点头，嘴巴开始发干。

“你准备好让我松开这个了吗？”

Sebastian低头看着椅子。“你能亲亲我吗？”他问自己的双脚。这话如此简单的就从他嘴里说了出来，他在想自己之前为什么会如此纠结于此。当Chris抬起他的下巴时，他在灿烂地笑着，而Sebastian莫名感觉圆满。

这个吻温柔却太短暂，而当Chris退开时Sebastian已经莫名觉得头昏缺氧。“准备好了吗？”

Sebastian点点头，Chris先拉开了他手腕上的领带。Sebastian伸手要去帮忙解开自己的脚踝时，Chris打了下他的手。完成后，Chris拉着Sebastian起身，在Sebastian倒在他身上时得意地笑着。

“去换衣服。”Chris说着轻轻一推。“全黑。你穿着好看。”Sebastian点点头，Chris低头看看自己手里的领带。“这条领带。”他补充道，丢给他一条淡紫色的领带。Sebastian点点头接住领带，漫步走回自己的房间。

他还在换衣服，就听见Chris在门口说道。“我还以为你说这是我的房间呢。”

“是呀。”Sebastian紧张地回答道，皮带漏掉了一个裤绊，他太过努力想要看起来很随意。

Chris毫无预警地出现在他身边，没有看向Sebastian的眼睛，穿好了那皮带。“这就是你的房间。”Chris说着插好皮带扣环。“你只有一个房间？”

“我觉得我们已经有点超过了你睡折叠床的情况了，Chris。”

这话让Chris大笑起来。“你的客床是折叠床？”Sebastian又点头时，Chris又大笑起来，揉揉他的头发。“天呀，你真是没救了。”

“喂。”Sebastian咕哝道，而Chris亲亲他的脸颊，将领带叠在他的衣领下。Chris系领带时，Sebastian自动仰起头。“我们要去哪里？”

Chris微笑道。“好点的地方。你看起来很棒。”这话肯定是让Sebastian脸上有什么东西一闪而逝，因为Chris问：“我们离开前你需要先高潮吗？”

Sebastian想说‘是的。’却由于了，因为他记起了Chris之前说的话。 **之后我会奖励你** 。他想要乖乖的。他想要配得上那奖励。他想要令Chris开心。他摇摇头。“等之后。”

餐厅里，Sebastian必须咬着腮帮才能保持静止不动。Chris注意到时，站起身走过他身边时捏捏他的脖子。“要我去给你弄杯饮料吗？”他柔声问道，Sebastian点点头。

他回来，饮品放在Sebastian面前，又捏捏他的脖颈。“放松。”他低声说。Sebastian等着直到Chris点头了才把饮料送到自己嘴边。

他没法专心于菜单。Chris看着他焦躁不安，片刻后皱起眉。“我不该让你出门前没——”

“不。”Sebastian打断他。他想乖乖的。他不想令他失望。他可以很乖。“我只是需要——”他紧张地吞吞口水，问道：“你能替我点菜吗？”

他没想到Chris在自己的座位里跳了一下。他张嘴想把话收回来，感觉尴尬，随后注意到Chris呼吸沉重。“当然。”Chris轻声说，轻得Sebastian几乎听不到。某种温暖而镇定的感觉流遍Sebastian全身，空气似乎都立刻静止了。这样有帮助，将这一夜的控制权交给Chris。他的身体又放松一点点。

Chris为自己点了牛排却给Sebastian点了龙虾，这令Sebastian觉得过分的奢侈（被娇惯），但他喜欢。Chris点菜的时候，他能感觉到自己羞红了脸，所以一直低着头。即使女服务生感觉到很奇怪，也不会表现出来令他们发觉，她只是微笑着接过他们的菜单，消失进了厨房。

Chris将他从思绪里唤出来，问道：“你确定就这样了？我可以叫她回来。”Sebastian摇摇头，但Chris看起来完全没被说服。“你看起来有点面红耳赤的。”

Sebastian尴尬地咯咯笑起来。“是呀。”“来bastian

Chris点点头。“好吧。”他坚定地说：“我需要你去洗手间里用冷水洗洗脸，okay？”Sebastian点点头，立刻站起身，Chris甚至都还没来得及都说完呢。“深呼吸几下后在回来。”Sebastian动身去洗手间前他补充道。

冷水有帮助，在深呼吸了三次后，Sebastian镜中的倒影似乎恢复了正常的颜色。等他坐回到桌边时，Chris在微笑。“乖孩子。”他在女服务生回来重新注满他们的水杯前一刻说道。

Sebastian吃得比平常快了一点，兴奋地想回家去。Chris似乎像是注意到了，但是并没加快自己进餐的速度，只是一边吃着一边自顾自得意地笑着。

等他们坐上回家的车时，Chris伸手狠狠捏了下Sebastian的脖颈。“你一直都很乖。”Chris告诉他，手指掐进他的发尾里。“只是耐心点。”

大门还没来得及彻底关上，Chris就抓住Sebastian的肩膀。“脱掉衣服去卧室里等着我。”Sebastian立刻跑出去，脱掉长裤的时候差点绊倒自己。

 Sebastian彻底脱光的时候Chris走进来，依旧衣衫齐整， Sebastian有一段坐在酒店浴缸沿上的记忆，而后Chris开始脱外套。

Sebastian伸手去摸Chris的皮带，却被Chris拍开了手。“不。到床上去等着我。”

Sebastian点点头，尽可能耐心地坐下，看着Chris解开领带。当Chris没再费心脱掉其他衣物时，他喃喃呜咽着，而Chris只是拿出领带。“手臂伸出来，手腕贴一起。”他带ristian

Sebastian无言地顺从了，Chris将自己的领带绕在他伸出的双腕上。Sebastian的脉搏在自己耳中变快。莫名地，Chris用他自己的领带是不一样的。是独占。Chris牢牢捏住他的脖子，直到Sebastian从自己被捆住的双手上抬起视线。

“直到我说了才能高潮。你明白吗？”

Sebastian战栗了。“我——是，先生。”“下bastian

Chris点点头，将Sebastian推倒在床上。“乖孩子。”他说着，转身在Sebastian散落在地上的衣服里寻找，直到他拿着Sebastian的领带坐起身。他将那条领带穿进绑住Sebastian双腕的领带之间，用力一拽，直到他能将其绕到床头的空隙里。

Sebastian抗拒地扭动起来，试验性地扯了几下。

“太紧了？”

“不，先生。”

“乖。”Chris一手抚过Sebastian的胸口。“现在，保持静止。”Sebastian点点头，Chris露齿一笑，倾身亲吻他的脖子，手滑进Sebastian的两腿间。Sebastian咬牙倒抽了口气。自从Chris将他绑在了椅子上以来，他一直绝望地渴望着某种碰触。

Chris一定是意识到了，同情地咋舌道。“你一直都这么乖。”Sebastian的呼吸变快，Chris的手慢慢抚过他的老二。“我在想是不是能将你训练到按指令射精。”他贴着Sebastian的下颚说着。“我甚至都不用碰你，只要说出那个词，就能让你在任何我想要你射的时候射出来。”

Sebastian猛然一抽，手腕上的领带在他向前拖拽的时候瞬间绷紧了。“别紧张。”Chris微笑着低语。“我们会到达那里的。目前，我要你保持静止。”Sebastian吞了吞口水，绷紧腰贴住床。“非常好。”Chris告诉他，滑下床。

他就在他的肋骨下方停止亲吻，Sebastian立刻冲口而出：“上帝——！”

Chris咯咯笑了，一股气息骚弄着Sebastian的皮肤。“别动。”他再次警告后，将Sebastian含进了嘴里。

Sebastian全身发烫，Chris将他吞下去，舌头舔过他的阴茎下部。是一种紧而光滑的压力，Sebastian的眼睛快翻到了头顶上，挣扎着保持双胯紧贴床面。Chris的嘴撤回来用舌尖舔过铃口，然后又吞下去。

 **别动别动别动** Sebastian茫然地想着，身体颤抖得就好像他随时可能会高潮。 **不能动不能不动不动不动。** 他的双腿在影响下颤抖起来，Chris赞赏地呻吟着，头来回动起来，直到Sebastian祈求：“求你……”

Chris突然退开。“不行。”他伸手抓住绑在床上的领带，拉松，用力一拽，将Sebastian拉起来，拉下床，他也将自己的脚放到地板上。Sebastian呜咽哼唧起来，Chris引导地往下拉他的双腕，直到Sebastian跪倒在Chris脚边。Chris对一条狗一样拍拍他的头，然后解开自己的裤子，推到大腿处。

Sebastian在颤抖，Chris托起他的下颚。“我说了才可以。”

“是，先生”他咕哝着。阴茎上没了摩擦，保持不动变得更困难了，他无助地蹭着自己。Chris的拇指卡住他的牙关，将Sebastian的头猛扯向他的阴茎。

“继续。”他说着，手滑到Sebastian的脖颈上将他彻底推过来，Sebastian热切地张开嘴巴。Chris叹息地看着Sebastian开始来回动自己的头，没了双臂保持平衡显得有点笨拙，但没用多久Chris的手就抓住他的头发固定住他。

“他妈的完美！”Chris沉声低吼着，腰胯积极地抽动。Sebastian的身体开始发沉，感觉沉重、温暖又被控制着，然后他感觉Chris身体一颤。“就是这样。”Chris屏息道，Sebastian的嘴巴开始放松：“乖孩子，乖——操！”

Chris倾身，Sebastian在嘴里尝到了前液时听到：“现在！”

Sebastian的身体终于安心地瘫软下来——Chris射进他的喉咙里几秒钟后他自己的高潮横扫过全身——不知羞耻地发着情。

当他察觉到Chris要亲吻他的脸时，他还是迎合了。“真是个乖孩子。”他贴着他的皮肤一遍遍的低语着。“真是个乖孩子。”

“Chris。”Sebastian喘息着，那言语就在他的舌尖上， **我想要你留下** 。他颤抖着，因内啡肽而迷醉，他知道只要自己要求，Chris会的。这一切就不必结束，只要自己将话说出口。“我——我想……”

剩下的话就锁在他的牙关里，Chris提示，依旧气息不稳：“想什么？”Sebastian低头，Chris就误解了。“哦-哦。”他害羞道，伸手松开他的手腕。又将他的手腕放在自己膝上将血液按摩回他的手里，而Sebastian沉默地看着。

**只要说出口。**

Sebastian清晰可闻地吞了下口水，Chris抬头看了眼。“谢谢你。”

Chris只是微笑。

那一夜，Sebastian睡去时，Chris的胸口贴着他的背。半梦半醒间他感觉到Chris在他的脖颈上种下一串吻。他想对此表达些什么，感激的，快乐的，但出口的只有一声疲惫的叹息，让Chris将他搂得更紧。

这是数年来Sebastian睡得最香甜的一次。

第二天的早晨来得那样得早，他们就必须起床去送Chris到火车站。他们出发时Sebastian还是半梦半醒的。Chris打开门，却又关上，亲吻Sebastian时力道大得就将他压在了门板上。

Chris凭借着自己的意志力直到此刻才这样做，在最后一分钟里将Sebastian扯进一个亲吻里。“需要我，就给我打电话。”Chris贴着他的嘴唇热切地说着，将Sebastian抱得超乎必要的紧。“我不在意是什么时间，或是过来了多久……”

Sebastian任由自己被推进某个角落，被控制。他不确定自己什么时候还能再拥有这一切。显然，只要Sebastian要求，Chris就愿意做些什么，但相隔将近两百英里，他真的无法确定那会是什么。

Chris看着像要再说点什么，但却只是微笑着用手梳过Sebastian的头发。去车站的路上几乎是沉默的，但当Sebastian在下客区停下车时，Chris倾身吻了他。Sebastian还没来得及回应，一切就已经结束了，而等他镇定到能喊出一句再见时，Chris早已关上了车门。

 


	3. Chapter 3

回到空无一人的家里远比Sebastian以为得更加令他受打击。没了可以说话的人，那里似乎变得异常的空旷。他看着钟表上的9 AM的读数，然后爬上床想再睡睡。

 1 PM后他醒来，手机上有一条Chris抵达波士顿时发的短信。晚了这么久才回复很尴尬的。Chris大概也好奇自己为什么被无视。现在他很可能已经忘了这事了。Sebastian甚至都不知道该说什么。他瞪着信息几秒钟，然后收起手机，并没回复。他用接下来的一整天时间努力不要再想此事。

Chris回家后的头几天感觉很没劲儿，可Sebastian也不知道该如何将这种感觉与他经历过这种次精疲力竭后回到家里后会有的感受相匹配。他以前从没参加过巡回宣传，不过录影结束之后的日子常常就够让人无所适从了。

他太害怕不敢联系Chris，而Chris也没试图再联系他。

开始几天的早晨，他在浴室里一边打飞机，一边想着Chris把他的手绑在背后让他跪着。这样就足够了。

直到，突然，这样不够了。

来得如此突然，快到Sebastian开始时甚至都没注意到。他以为是因为别的什么事。时差彻底打乱造成的头疼、精神紧张。他花了更多的时间在健身房里想令自己衰弱下去，但却从没能令他脑海里的喧闹平静下来。

没有道理啊。据他上次见到Chris才过了几周而已啊。刚刚一个月。也许还不到。很可能还不到。自从Chris回波士顿后，时间似乎变慢了很多很多。

**这么吵。从前一直也这么吵吗？**

突然，他快要崩溃了。他的头在突突的疼，一切都变得让人承受不住。他就想是一段赤裸暴露在外的神经，每一次可能的感受都是一次攻击。他强忍羞耻在网上给自己寻找大量的黄片—— **支配类、臣服类、捆绑类** ——然后甚至在无法得到任何满足后感觉更加羞耻。

他第一次拿起电话时，他告诉自己，自己就是个傻瓜。Chris住在三小时之外。他才不会丢下一切跳上火车只为能让Sebastian爽出来。所以他关掉电话，去了一家俱乐部，找了个看着像是乐意压住他的姑娘。

当他要求时，她很积极，但太过容易注意力不集中无法帮上忙。她很壮，但每次他操她的时候，她的抓握都不稳定。几天后，他又跟另一个能扯他头发女孩尝试了一下，但是结果差不多。

几乎每晚他都瞪着自己的手机，拇指划拉着通讯录，但终究没打他想打的那个电话。

他又去了其他的酒吧，希望男人们能不一样，但他们也是如此。有一个在操他的时候把他压在墙上，但当Sebastian往回推时就躲开——又紧张又不确定。

太难跟他们说清楚了。他自己太容易尴尬，深信自己能感觉到他们的评判。

没太多要求的情况下，他给几个人做了口活。而且，他们也都愿意抓住他的头发猛插。但他不认识他们，而且他也觉得不安全。这样不够。这不是他想要的。

他都上了火车才想起来打给Chris。“我要去商业区。”Chris接起电话时他说道。

“太好了！”Chris说。“时间？”

Sebastian看看手表。“大约两小时。”

当Chris来应门时，Sebastian有种立刻跪下的可笑冲动。Chris立刻一脸亲热。“嗨。”他温柔道：“抱歉，这地方一团乱。你打电话来的时候我正在我弟弟家。”Sebastian这才镇定下来点点头。“你没事吧？（电话里）你听起来有点……”他的声音弱下去，表情变紧绷。Sebastian还不够令人信服。“Sebastian？一切还好吗？”

没必要撒谎。Sebastian摇摇头，Chris一手按在门上。“你需要我吗？”Sebastian深吸口气，点点头。

Chris一手握住Sebastian的脖颈将他领进房间，Sebastian颤抖着，严重到了Chris都发觉了并捏捏他的后脖颈。“Sebastian……”他听起来有点惊慌，近乎叱责，然后Sebastian投降了——Chris刚随身关上门，他的膝盖就磕到了地板上。这样让人感觉慰藉。他处在了他应该处于的位置上。他脑袋里的喧闹杂声终于降低了音量。

“我的天呀！”

“我很抱歉。”Sebastian不自觉地说，他的双手颤抖，Chris俯身托起他的下巴。这足以令他头晕目眩，所以他不得不先闭起双眼才能说话。“对不起，我本来想——我本应该……”

“深呼吸，Sebastian。跟我说话。”

Sebastian摇摇头。他不想说话。他可以晚点再说，等到一切都慢下来的时候。“应该早点要求。”他终于挤出来。“需要……对不起。”

Chris点点头。“没关系。”他轻声道。“你无需道歉，只要告诉我你需要什么。”他的嗓音轻柔而有耐心。Sebastian正跪在他脚边胡言乱语，而Chris依旧努力当成是一场普通谈话。他正等着Sebastian的‘绿灯’再切换（动态）模式。

“我需要。”Sebastian异常嘶哑地说着。“我-我想要。”他尴尬地结巴道，伸手去抓Chris的牛仔裤的裤腰。“让我。”他又尝试了一次，Chris一手梳过Sebastian的头发，温柔地拉了下他的脖子，拉他起身。

“好的，好的。先让我坐下。”

Sebastian点点头，跌跌撞撞地跟着Chris来到沙发边上，再次跪伏在他脚边。Chris拉开拉链，又拍拍Sebastian的头发。“只要是你想要的，”他说，“记得吗？”

Sebastian又点点头，但基本上没在听，差不多爬到了Chris的腿上，正将他的阴茎引导进自己嘴里。

Chris咬牙倒抽了口气，Sebastian的嘴唇缓慢包裹住‘利刃’，双眼慢慢闭上，Chris的手指插进他的头发里。这比他记忆中的还要美好，沉重而坚实，Chris的手指攥紧，固定住他。他挺动了一下，很浅，而Sebastian的眼睛翻过去，呻吟起来。

“乖孩子，”他听见，屏息而遥远：“真是个乖孩子。”

当周遭的声音开始出现回音时，他知道自己在‘陷落’。他刷地睁开眼，但他无法聚焦。他并没有抗拒。他怀疑自己是否真的想抗拒。在‘干渴’了数周之后，这感觉要比从前更美妙。甚至，更深刻。他看着Chris的头后仰靠在沙发上，他脖子的弧度被模糊的视野弄迷离。Chris继续进行着失败的轻柔挺入，Sebastian抽泣起来，设法祈求更多。

他听见Chris咕哝了句什么，插入提起了速度，但是词句却连在了一起。不重要了。他听不见了。他看不见了。他无法思考了。他只是想要！更有力。更多。只要这一切不停止。他能感觉到自己贴着Chris的皮肤呻吟哀叫，Chris的身体紧绷着。

他扯了一下Sebastian的头发暗示‘要出来’，但Sebastian没有接受，嘴唇滑到顶端，更用力一吸。

将Sebastian从身上拉开时，Chris还在射精，在他脖子上画下了数道白浊。就像是某种宣布占有的标记，Sebastian呜咽一声，惹得Chris抓在他头发里的手一紧。他俩都还喘着粗气，Chris说：“看着我。”

Sebastian还没意识到他并不是在提问就点点头。他花了数秒才理解那些词组合在一起的意思，然后集中注意力到Chris的脸上。

“就是这样。”Chris虚弱地说：“乖孩子，Sebastian。”他倾身打开Sebastian的裤子，从内裤里掏出他的阴茎。“一直看着我，okay？”

Sebastian并不想看其他任何东西。他颤抖着，Chris开始给他打飞机，另一只手握着Sebastian的脸，强迫他保持眼神接触。起初，Sebastian以为他是想阻止他‘陷落’回去，那样似乎很奇怪又不公平，所以他发出的动静就像某种好不庄重的喃语。

Chris看着他，双眼阴暗，然后Sebastian脸上的那只手滑到他的喉咙处，涂抹他皮肤上的精液。Sebastian花了片刻才意识到他并不是想将其清洁干净，而是想将其涂抹进皮肤里。空气突然变稀薄，他拼命想喘口气。

“就是这样。”Chris在低语，嗓音莫名近了很多——就贴在他的耳边嘶声说。“为我高潮。”

Sebastian耳中鼓噪的鲜血令他再也听不见其他。他的整个身体感觉就像一片白噪音，他的头向前倒去。碎片坠落，归位。

他没察觉到时间流过，但当Sebastian睁开眼时，他正躺在Chris的床上。起初他以为Chris将他独自扔在了这里，但他还没来得及惊慌，被他当做枕头的东西就在他脑袋下动了动。

是肩膀。

一道温暖的肉墙贴在Sebastian的背上，一条手臂搭在他的腰间，突兀又沉重。他蠕动了下，在他将Sebastian搂得更紧了时Sebastian以为Chris醒了，但他扭过脖子向后看，Chris的眼睛是闭着的。

这画面让他感觉温暖，他咬住嘴唇忍住微笑，自觉难以理解的痴傻。Chris迷迷糊糊叹息一声，将鼻子埋进Sebastian的肩窝里。Chris的鼻子擦过他的下颚时，Sebastian僵住身体。这太轻柔，太纯洁了，让他的胃部怪异地颤动。他尽可能地翻身面向Chris，然后含住他的嘴巴。

Chris并没立刻醒来，但醒来时发出的困倦又尖锐的惊喘是来自某个如果不是因为外力打扰更愿意保持沉睡的人的。Sebastian还来不及感到内疚Chris就回吻了。

“抱歉。”Chris贴着Sebastian的嘴咕哝着。“我不是故意睡着的。你还好吗？需要什么吗？刚才你恍惚得厉害。”Sebastian还来不及回答，他就向身后的床头柜伸手，递给他一瓶水。

Sebastian坐起身，感激地将水瓶贴在嘴上喝了几大口后回答：“我很好。我想我也睡过去了。”

Chris淡淡地看着他。“是呀，并不令人意外。”他说，Sebastian紧张地又喝口水。“我说的是，你人到这里的时候恍惚得厉害。”

“哦。”Sebastian愧疚地低下头看着手里的水瓶。“是的，我——”他不知道该说什么。他又瞪了水瓶片刻后，终于决定说：“对不起。”

“因为什么？”Chris的嗓音出乎意料的尖锐，他坐起身平视着Sebastian。

“呃？”

“你为什么而道歉？”

在很短的一刻里，Sebastian觉得这是个欺诈性问题。他不知道答案应该是什么，所以他如实缓慢地回答。“我本来应该……早点来找你。”

Chris点点头，靠回到床头上。沉默延伸开，Sebastian不安起来，回去继续瞪着水瓶。“我不想你再让事情发展到那么严重的地步。”Chris听上去真的生气了，Sebastian畏缩起来。“我以为我——我一度以为你崩溃了。”Sebastian内疚地咬着嘴唇。“我问你问题，你听起来就像……”

他沉默了，而Sebastian想问他说的是什么。零星碎片正慢慢回归到他身上。Chris帮他站起身。他踉跄得像个将死之人，而Chris接住他搂在胸膛上。他吞了吞口水。问他说的是什么只会让Chris更担心他。Chris的嗓音切开他的思绪。“看着我。”

Sebastian小心翼翼地看着他。

“你觉得你应该被惩罚吗？”

Sebastian毫无准备地迎来了他胃里的下坠感。“什么？”

Chris似乎在评估着什么。“你需要被惩罚吗？”

有什么东西在Sebastian的胸膛里震颤，他迷失了自我。汗水让他抓住塑料的手打滑。Chris的手指捏住他的下巴，强迫他眨眨眼。

“回答我。”

Sebastian的舌头伸出来濡湿了嘴唇。“是的。”

Chris点点头。他沉默了片刻，Sebastian几乎能看见他在心里飞快浏览过Sebastian写下的那张清单。他反复浏览清单——为了牢记在心——的念头让他的脉搏突突地跳。

一旦做出了某些决定，Chris立刻看向他的脸。“我去拿你的皮带。”Sebastian的手自动移向腰间，然后才意识到自己没穿着裤子。他不记得脱掉了裤子，但Chris已经站起了身，走向了房间的角落。

“我们到这里时，你严重反应迟钝。”Chris解释道，从椅子上拿起Sebastian的牛仔裤。“我不得不把你抱进来。” Sebastian感觉到一阵屈辱，因为他的话引发了记忆。他搂着Chris的脖子，像只猫一样在他身上蹭。

他紧张地回视着Chris，但他似乎想起这事。至少他已经不再看着生气了。“我只是不想你穿着裤子睡觉。那样从来都不舒服。”

当Chris握着Sebastian的皮带回到他跟前时，他挑起Sebastian的下巴看着他的眼睛。“在到之前你曾有多少次想打给我？”他坚定地问。

Sebastian想了一下。结果它们都总是混合到一起。“大约十次？”他轻声回答。“至少……”

“十是个很好的整数。”他简单地说。“我要打你。如果在我结束前你需要我停止或放慢速度，就用安全词。你明白我的话吗？”Sebastian点点头，但Chris坚持：“我想听你说出来。”

Sebastian轻咳了下。“‘黄-黄色’是放慢，‘红色’是停止。”“嗽bastian

Chris点点头。“现在你准备好了吗？我们可以等，如果你还……”Sebastian摇摇头，但Chris皱眉坚持道：“不，不要点头或摇头。这件事上不行。告诉我你准备好了，Sebastian。”

“我准备好接受惩罚了。”他坚定道，随后意识到自己犯了个错误，补充道：“先生。”

又点点头，Chris折起手里的皮带。“脱掉这个，趴下。”他说着拽了下Sebastian的短裤裤腰。Sebastian连忙脱掉，躺下。

“你想要我数数吗？”Sebastian考虑了一会儿后点点头。

房间里一片死寂，Sebastian紧闭眼睛，等待着。

空气瞬间被划开，Sebastian甚至还没感觉到什么，然后突然他大腿上的灼痛就令其他的一切黯然失色。他哭喊出声，一切都冻结了。在一个心跳的瞬间里，就好像世界都突然静止了。Sebastian深吸口气，听见Chris说道：“一。”

皮带再次划开空气，将静默撕成两半，然后就落在上一鞭之下。Sebastian移动，抬起身体迎向下一击。他的脸在发烫。“二。”皮带再落下来时，Sebastian呻吟起来，羞耻感在他的胸口里绽放蔓延。感觉自愿就这样屈从了。“三。”

透过耳中的轰鸣他几乎听不见Chris的声音。此刻他趴跪着，双手攥在一起，手臂在身前伸展。皮带擦过的他睾丸，又一次袭向皮肉，Sebastian呻吟着：“上帝啊！”

他能听见Chris的嗓音颤动了一下他说：“四。”

Sebastian情不自禁地祈求道：“用力。”Chris如他所求。第五下与第六下直接落在了彼此之上，Sebastian蠕动着，哭号着。他的皮肤着了火，他喘息着，眼泪弄湿了脸颊，他却只想着要更多！

他都没意识到自己有多硬了，直到第七下让他整个身体向前一抽。他再次哭喊出声，Chris停下，等待了片刻那不会到来的安全词。再数时，Chris的嗓音变轻柔，就像他不愿打破随着皮带的每一下抽打声回荡在房间里的静谧。

Sebastian抬起身迎向下一次抽打，皮带落下来时用手臂堵住自己的声音。“八。”Chris轻声道，听起来比他们刚开始时还要近。Sebastian扭动着腰胯，试图在空气中寻找到摩擦感，Chris却令他出乎预料地说：“你可以在我数到十的时候高潮。”

Sebastian点点头，几乎被他身体回应许可的样子弄疯了。“谢谢。”他无助地哽咽道。他不配的，这本该是场惩罚。但Chris太善良了。

下一鞭狠狠落在已经开始疼痛的脆弱皮肤上，Sebastian哆嗦着。“九。”Chris听起来气喘吁吁的，Sebastian无意识地抵着床垫，双腿张开，徒劳地挺动着身体。

静默延伸了太久，随后皮带抽打在Sebastian皮肤上的回音骤然响起。“十。”Chris低语，Sebastian的身体似乎就在此刻有了反应，白热吞没了其他所有感官感觉，他射在了Chris的床上。

 

当他平静下来，Chris的手在他的头发里。“等一下。”他说，嗓音温暖，Sebastian几乎还没来得及反对他就回来了。Sebastian看不见他手里拿着什么，但随后Chris坐在他脚边，在他的大腿上抹上某种凉凉的很舒服的东西。

Sebastian回头看时，Chris解释道：“这个可以消肿。也会缓解痛感。”Sebastian点点头，Chris将那管药膏放下爬到他身边。他侧身躺下，他们面对着面，Sebastian窝进他怀里。

Chris撤身看着他的眼睛。“嗨。”

Sebastian微笑。“嗨。”他的嗓音沙哑，Chris用手梳过他的头发。

“你还感觉内疚吗？”

Sebastian惊讶地发现他已经不觉得了。即使在他那感觉根本不像惩罚的惩罚后。他感觉被宽恕了。“我……不。”他说，嗓音里带进了惊讶。“我不觉得了。”

“很好。”Chris的手指再次梳过Sebastian的头发。“你准备好谈谈自己为什么不告诉我的原因了吗？”

Sebastian张嘴要回答，却结巴了。现在说这话，听起来很傻。“我并不是……我以为都结束了。”听起来傻是因为本来就傻。Chris离开纽约的公寓时一直在坚称永远欢迎他来波士顿，告诉了他不止一次如果他需要什么就给他打电话。Chris脸上的表情证明了他也在想同样的事。

“我是说，那样感觉起来很奇怪。在我们并不一起工作的时候来找你。就像——” **就像是恋爱关系** 。可那有什么不好呢？也许那正是自己想要的。他摇摇头。也许要求得太多了。“我很抱歉。我只是……吓呆了。”

“那正该是这一整套体系所要预防的事。”Chris责骂他。他听起来很恼怒。“是因为我吗？你是想跟别——”

“不。”Sebastian摇摇头。“不，你……”他发现自己想说‘ **就是我想要的那个人** ’但这话里有太多的分量。他挣扎了片刻后，终于说道：“很好。”

听起来太可怕了，Sebastian畏缩起来，但听见Chris的笑声放松了一点。“谢啦。”他嘲弄道，而Sebastian努力看起来漫不经心地笑着耸耸肩。

“我是说——我喜欢这事。我厌倦了从别人那里获得这个，那样并不……并不起作用。”他忏悔这些话的时候，以为Chris会表情惊讶或生气，却没有。“我需要这个。我想要这个。”

Chris叹息道。“那你需要我帮着的时候必须告诉我，okay？我可不会读心术。特别是在两百英里外。”

听见这话，Sebastian坐起身。他犹豫了一下后问：“那十英里呢？”

Chris对他眯起眼。“什么？”

“我是说——我可以……离这里不远有间酒店。我可以，呃……我可以登记入住，几天。我是说，我现在没有工作。”

Chris什么都没说，Sebastian慌了。“我是说，如果你不愿——你不同意这样吗？我可以回家去。”他尴尬地动了动身体，盘算着现在就起身回纽约去。

“停，停。”Chris抓住他的手臂，Sebastian在想关于读心术的事Chris是不是说谎了。“我只是——你同意这样吗？如果有人拦住你问你在这里干什么，你怎么回答？”

“来看你。”Sebastian慢慢说道，不确定这是不是正确的回答。

Chris歪着头。表情奇异地惊讶。“就这样？”

“我们可以是朋友，不是吗？”这话说出来听着很奇怪，因为他俩都值得事情不止如此。疏远感。Sebastian皱起眉，低头看着Chris的手还握着他的手肘。“你是在担心什么吗？”

“不。”回答得很快。没有惊慌或过分坚持，只有诚恳。“我只是在确定如果因此有了什么事，不会影响到你。”

Sebastian咯咯笑起来。“我在屏幕上跟一大堆男人亲热过，Chris。”他耸肩说道。“自从2009年起，外面就有关于我的流言了。”

Chris放开他的手臂。“只要你同意就好。”他俩沉默了片刻后，Chris问：“你跟其他人勾搭了多少次？”

Sebastian背脊上升起了某种感觉。“六次。”他吞了吞口水。“你是要因为他们打我吗？”

Chris的表情就好像他的确在考虑。“现在你还太麻木。我们也从没谈论过不许找别人。你会因为他们感觉内疚吗？”他没有，所以摇摇头。“那就不，我不会惩罚你。”还是是缺了点什么（的感觉），片刻后Sebastian才意识到他是想要Chris妒忌的。

Sebastian沐浴时，Chris给他俩做了晚餐。因为需要一件干净衬衣，所以他从Chris的衣柜里拿了一件看上去是最小的，毫不意外，它似乎还是挂在了他身上。他走进客厅时，Chris笑道。“你这样穿不错。”他说着递给他一盘菜。

“你是在嘲弄你自己的衣服，天才。”Sebastian一边回答着，一边坐回到沙发上。

“我听不懂你在说什么。”Chris说着坐在他身边，打开电视充当背景音。“刚才我完全是严肃认真的。”Sebastian还是不确定他是不是在开玩笑。偶尔，Chris会无意识地用手拂过Sebastian的脖颈，令他的脉搏加快。

Sebastian主动提出刷盘子的时候，Chris笑了。“你知道，你不用充当我的家庭主妇。”

Sebastian的脸烧起来。“对，好吧，公平起见。”他说着将盘子抱在怀里，丢进水池里。“等我做饭的时候，你可以刷盘子。”

Chris跟着他进了厨房，挑起眉。“你做饭？”

Sebastian做了个鬼脸。“我能做个简单的意大利面，好吗？”Chris露齿一笑，斜靠在墙上看着Sebastian打开往洗碗机装盘子。“我并不是完全的无药可救。”

Chris咂咂舌。Sebastian吓了一跳，有两条手臂突然搂住了他的腰。“对。”Chris的嗓音亲密地贴在他耳边，“你并不是。如果你是在提议的话，明天我要吃意大利面。”

Sebastian在Chris的臂弯里转过身，直到他们面对着面。“只要你是在主动提议刷盘子。”

Chris窃笑着亲过Sebastian的下巴。“当然。”“巴bastian

夜晚结束时，Sebastian必须离开去市中心的酒店了，但他发现自己一再拖延。午夜后，他任由Chris将他从沙发上拉到他腿上，他们如少年般亲热缠绵。他开口要求留下，但来不及了。他已经允诺过要去住酒店了。

他一直有个念头：玩笑地提起在他让Chris跟他一起留在纽约之后Chris欠他一个人情，但随后他所能想到的都是他本可以开口要Chris多留不止一晚，可他却没有。

“我得走了。”最后他承认道，几乎藏不住嗓音里的失望。

Chris看起来好像在思索着什么，然后点点头。“好吧。”他说着拍拍Sebastian的腿，直到他站起身。“早晨我去看你。”他把Sebastian送到门口，开门前又吻了他。“睡醒了给我打短信。”Sebastian点点头，但Chris小心翼翼地看着他。“我是认真的，别再跟我羞于启齿了，okay？”

Sebastian又点点头。“我不会了。”

第二天，他们出去了。炫耀他的城市时，Chris整个人像圣诞树一样亮起来，Sebastian清楚地意识到他不能将他拉过来亲吻的每一刻。Sebastian注意到有几个相机，但不多，不管怎样，Chris爱动手动脚的名声至少给了不断接触的自由。

太阳开始西沉的时候，他们登上开往海湾的火车，而Sebastian一看就那里立刻害羞起来。他还明显了，Chris注意到了。“怎么了？”

“没事。”他说话的语调让Chris的挑起眉。“这样似乎有点像……”他看了下四周确定没人能偷听到后笨拙地说：“Makeout Point。”【注释：‘亲热地点’吧，也没查到意思。只查到是一部GV的名字。可能是个电影，或者是个俚语。】

Chris大笑起来，这让Sebastian感觉更尴尬了。“不必变成Makeout Point的。”他爽朗地说道，捅了下Sebastian的肋骨。“如果你不想，不必非穿着我的校队主力运动衣。我还是能把你十点钟送回家的。”

“非穿好笑。”

“嗨，是你先开始的。”Chris笑得灿烂，而Sebastian觉得提起这事太傻了。Chris坐在一个长凳上，看着寻找进入码头路线的船舶们，而Sebastian，在片刻的犹豫后，坐到了他身边。Chris看起来诚心道歉。“我是在打趣。”他说着又轻轻撞了下Sebastian。

Sebastian吐吐舌头，Chris推了他一下。“真是成熟啊。”他俩沉默地坐了片刻后，Chris问：“那么，你是在哪里读的高中？”

Sebastian皱起脸。“什么？”

“嗨，我答应了初次约会的笨拙经历。如果你不打算跟我亲热，那我值得上点尴尬的童年琐事。”

Sebastian嘲弄道。“石头地郡。也主要是初中。”

Chris再次挑起眉。Sebastian笨拙地看着自己的膝盖。“私立学校啊，好吧，也难怪。”他打趣道。他并没再说什么，让Sebastian很好奇。

“难道你就没当过乖乖的天主教小学生吗，还是我弄错了？”

Chris仰头大笑。“哦，错得离谱。我从来都不乖，也只是短暂的很‘小’。”Sebastian露齿一笑。“我曾经是小学生，也曾经是天主教徒，但这两样并没同时发生。我去了林肯桑德波利。很无聊，很公立。”

“真是遗憾。”Sebastian说：“我本可以好好鉴赏一番你传校服的照片。”

Chris哼道。“不幸的是，很可惜你要独自忍受了。而且别以为我会忘记。只要我见到你妈妈，那些相册就都要拿出来。”想到Chris见他妈妈，Sebastian的脸刷一下红了，但Chris对此并没说什么。

他们又聊了聊高中，Sebastian则说了说大学，这令Chris提起了他妹妹毕业的地方。家庭话题给了他们更多的谈话内容。Chris爱他的家人，也想让其他人也都爱他们。Sebastian微笑着听着Chris承认花了多少空闲时间在他妈妈家里，而非独自度过。

“我只是没法再去看他们了，因为这所有的工作。”Chris耸耸肩道。“只要我能，我还是愿意在他们身边。”

Sebastian可以理解这个。他也希望能住得离自己的妈妈近一点。接下来Chris问了他些关于她的问题，Sebastian就继续讲。他一直道歉在闲扯，但Chris似乎没有一点无聊。等Sebastian没得可说了，也正好到了傍晚。Chris抓起他的手，拉他起身。Sebastian出于本能地紧张地看向四周，但周围没人。

看见Sebastian脸上的表情，Chris似乎意识到了自己，像被烫到一样放开他的手，这立刻让Sebastian后悔自己的反应。他以为Chris会道歉，这样他就能说点什么了，但Chris似乎更愿意表现得好像什么都没发生一样。“来吧，我们回家。你承诺过我意大利面的。”

他们刚一进入Chris的公寓，Sebastian就扑到了他身上。

“这是表示意大利面得先等等了吗？”Chris打趣道，Sebastian嘲讽道。

“闭嘴。”

Chris得意一笑，将他向后推进厨房里。有一刻Sebastian认为这是在暗示他做晚饭，但他还没来得及说什么，Chris就提起他的大腿，把他抱起来放到了厨台上。

“我们出门前我是不是本该先让你射出来？”

“我——我不是——”Chris看着他，然后Sebastian羞涩地回答道：“也许吧。”

Chris发出一声色情的动静，拇指抚摸着Sebastian的脸颊。“可怜的小东西。”他亲热地说着，打开Sebastian的裤子。“给我乖乖的别动。”Sebastian点点头，手臂撑住台面。

 

Chris开始得很慢，非常慢，Sebastian控制不住地在嗓根里喃语。Chris温柔地让他噤声，另一只手半握住Sebastian的喉咙根。Sebastian的心在狂跳，却咽回了已经到嘴边的祈求。

就在那里，就像一个‘ **马上** ’的允诺，但他却无法祈求。Chris想要他安静。静止。不动。他会做到。只要乖乖的。Chris正看着他的脸，等着什么，而Sebastian回望着他，无声地祈求着。

Chris的手突然攥紧他的脖子，Sebastian全身颤抖。他喘着粗气，无法吸进足够的氧气，而Chris歪着头，看着。Sebastian的眼睛开始刺痛，他听见Chris问：“你已经需要射了吗？”

Sebastian点点头，太接近边缘，太过眩晕，感觉不到尴尬了。指甲钉进他的喉咙，他眼睛翻过去。“射吧。”Chris告诉他，然后Sebastian甚至都没等到这话完全说完就开始射了。

“乖孩子。”Chris低语着，抓着他喉咙的手滑到脖颈上去怜爱地骚弄着他的发尾。“真是个乖孩子。”Sebastian的眼睛落到他还放在他大腿上的那只手上。他还没把精液涂掉，Sebastian本能地舔舔嘴唇。

Chris注意到了，将手送到Sebastian嘴边，瞪大眼睛看着Sebastian俯身张嘴含住他的手指。“哦，我的天。”他任由Sebastian舔干净他的手指，然后又握住他的脖颈。

就像有了根，Chris就像是那保持他稳定的力量。“能听见我说话吗？”Chris问道。Sebastian吞吞口水，才点头。

“听得见。”

Chris将额头贴在Sebastian的前额上片刻，Sebastian闭着眼。他感觉到Chris离开，听见水被打开，然后一条湿擦盘巾碰到他的脸时吓了一条。他睁开眼睛正看见Chris在对他微笑。“还好吗？”Sebastian点头，Chris扶他直起身。“现在，去收拾干净做晚饭吧。”

Sebastian煮饭时，Chris坐在厨房里陪着他，一边在Sebastian刷完盘子时用这事打趣他。“你真碍事。”Sebastian假装恼怒地告诉他，Chris咯咯笑起来。

“如果你要煮饭，就由我来洗盘子，沃尔夫冈。”

Sebastian翻了下眼睛。“吃完饭就该刷完碗的嘛。”他叫嚣着。

Chris用洗碗布抡了他一下。“跟我妈妈说这话去吧。”

吃饭的时候，他们又聊起了之前他们说了一半的话题，Chris对罗马尼亚显示出的兴趣令Sebastian不习惯。每当他提起东欧时似乎就连采访的人都会转移话题，而Chris却问了所有的问题。四季如何啊，如果他想念那里了，他多久回去一次啊。

Sebastian问他为什么如此好奇时，Chris回答：“除了作为观光客，我从没去过美国以外的地方。我一直在好奇住在其他地方会是什么感觉。”

在晚餐和一部电影后，最终他们抱着彼此躺在沙发上，半脱了衣服，就像他们要被人抓住一样的亲热。那一晚，Sebastian没能回到他的酒店，而是被Chris想八脚鱼一样抱着睡在了Chris的床单上。是Chris先睡过去的，这是Sebastian唯一能想出自己留下过夜的理由。他听着Chris平稳的呼吸，久久不能睡去。

第二天早晨，Sebastian在Chris的花样百出的诅咒与道歉中醒来。“该死的，我很抱歉。该死。我应该让你会自己的房间的。你为什么不叫醒我？天呀，我很抱歉。我真他妈是睡死过去了。你可以……你本来不用留下的，我应该放你回家的。”

“Chris，”Sebastian打断他，为放任他睡觉而感觉到了一点内疚感。莫名地，就好像他占了他的便宜一样。“没关系。我们都睡着了。”听见这话，Chris并没显得欣慰了多少，所以Sebastian改变了话题。“我可以给咱们做蛋吃。”

他们一直在家里呆到下午，出去吃了午饭又看了一部电影后，Chris将Sebastian送回了酒店。Sebastian觉得有点被人轻视了，第二天早晨去看他时尽可能地拖延，其实也没拖延很久。

第二天大约11:30时，他出现在Chris的门前，而Chris见到他很兴奋，一把将他扯进公寓里，立刻将他压倒门上。Sebastian满足地咕噜着，因关注而餍足，而Chris拽下他的衬衫领口，在锁骨上吸出一个淡淡的淤痕。

“Chris，怎么——？”

“想你了。”Chris回答道，嗓音很轻，就像是在调情，但Sebastian却被紧紧压在门上几乎动弹不得。

“你是在留痕迹吗？”

“没人会看见。”

除非我脱下衣服，Sebastian想说，却没说。他舔舔嘴唇，意识到这正是Chris想要的。他在标记。

他妒忌了！

“是呀……”他害怕再说别的，害怕指出什么会令Chris觉得不好意思，或令他停止。Sebastian任由自己的闭上眼，沉溺在这份钟爱之情里。Chris用鼻子贴着他的脖子，Sebastian僵住身体，感觉到牙齿擦过他的喉咙。

他双手紧握起拳头，无声的乞求Chris咬在所有人都能看见的地方。他想让每个看见他的人都知道，想要那些掴客们智能手机里自己的照片作为证据。但Chris后退了，Sebastian失望地轻叹了口气。

Chris意识到自己，彻底退开了。“我做了午饭。想来点吗？”Sebastian茫然地点点头，Chris亲亲他的脸蛋，然后转身消失进了厨房。

Sebastian傻站了片刻后跟上去，觉得有点像一条不知所措的狗。

这个念头一直伴随着他到他们吃饭的时候，和稍后Chris把他按在沙发上一手伸进他裤子里的时候。等Chris带着他出去向他进一步展示波士顿的时候，Sebastian发现跟着Chris到处走有一种自己从没注意到过的怪异满足感。

那天晚上，在他宾馆的房间里，Sebastian又去看了他在网络上发现的那份列表。这次他没有细细研读，因为他值得哪里能找到他想找的东西，在盯了那份清单几分钟后将其写在了一张便条纸上。

第二天他没去Chris家，而是自己慢慢仔细考虑。他知道如果他们的互动有什么变化，Chris会想要他先这样做之后再去找他。这天大部分的时间他都一个人在城里游荡，可没了Chris的现场介绍，就没那么有趣了，所以他回到自己的酒店房间里，胡乱浏览着Netflix，直到睡去。

 

（第三章 完）

 

【注释】gawker（掴客）伸长脖子呆看的人。


	4. Chapter 4

 

第二天早晨他出现在Chris门前时，Chris几乎立刻就来应门了，看着他时如此纯然的兴奋，令Sebastian的胃部轻颤。“昨天我就想你了。”他带着一丝关切道。“你一天都干什么了？”

Sebastian的胃紧张地翻搅起来。自从来了波士顿，他在Chris身边就没焦虑过，但此刻他的心在胸膛里突突的跳，手心还在冒汗。“呃，事嘛。”他笨拙地回答道，坐在沙发上。

Chris的微笑没了，眉毛皱起，就像他怕出了什么问题时的样子。Sebastian恨他这个样子，特别是当跟本没理由这样的时候。他深吸了口气，抬头看着他。

“我又去看那个列表了。”他急忙说道。

有一刻，Chris看起来有点吓着了，但至少担心的表情消失了。“哦？”

“是的。选定了几样东西。”

Chris点点头。“好吧。”他停顿了下问道。“哪些东西？”

Sebastian害羞了，在口袋里翻找一通后递过去那张皱巴巴的酒店便条纸。Chris微笑起来，从Sebastian的指尖上轻敲地捏走那张纸看他写了什么。他读的时候，眼睛瞪大，微笑消失，嘴巴张开，就像要提问。

Sebastian还没来得及感觉到自己犯了个错误，Chris轻咳了一下。“你，呃嗯。你想要一个项圈？”他大声道，他听见自己嗓音打结的样子让Sebastian微笑起来。他点点头，Chris也沉默地点点头。

片刻里，他没再说什么。他坐到Sebastian身边，很近，膝盖相贴。“如果我给你个项圈，你明白它所代表的意义吗？”Sebastian又点点头，但Chris还是说了：“一个项圈代表着你属于我。完全彻底。你同意这样吗？”

“是的。”Sebastian说，感觉这话应该要大声说出来。他的嗓音很轻，因为Chris用拇指抚摸着他的喉咙。开口之前他甚至都没意识到。

“几乎凡事你都将需要我的允许。不能再出去鬼混，除非我先许可。”

Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛牢牢盯在他的脖子上。他好奇Chris是否有意识他在瞪视。他的脉搏突突地狂跳着，他几乎可以确定Chris都能透过他的皮肤看见。他吞了吞口水。“你会操我吗？”

Chris愣住。他的眼睛花了片刻才找到Sebastian的。“你就想要这个？”

Sebastian深吸口气。“是的。”

Chris低头看了眼手里的纸张，好像在二次确定那些词——确定它们并没并没变成别的。他再次看向Sebastian的眼睛。“这就是……你现在想要的？”

Sebastian并没期待着这个。他转头看向他们身后的窗子，窗帘打开着，阳光流泻进房间里。 **就现在？** 他回视Chris，对方正困惑地随着他的目光看向窗子。“是的。”

Chris吞吞口水，手指捏皱了那张纸。“好的。我能……做到这个。我们，呃……”他瞪着手里的纸，Sebastian也不知道该说什么了。Chris又吞了吞口水。“卧室，过来。”

Sebastian跳起来，跟着Chris进了卧室，心跳如雷。他依旧非常紧张。他不想紧张。他们走进卧室里，Chris抓住他的手说：“过去，把衣服脱了。”

Sebastian按照他说的做，强烈地感觉到Chris正观看着他的每个动作。Sebastian吞吞口水看向他。自打他们开始这件事以来，他从没脱掉过他的衣服，从前似乎并不怪异。

“你——你不用……？”他知道Chris害羞。他不想让这话听起来像是在要求。Chris就像不理解一样皱起眉，Sebastian耸耸肩。“我是要成为唯一光着身子的人吗？”

“哦。”Chris请起来居然很吃惊。“呃，不是，我想不是。”Sebastian感觉内疚得说不出任何话了。Chris笨拙地脱掉衣服时，他低头看着自己的脚。但当Sebastian抬起头时，他无法呼吸了。他几乎都忘了Chris的纹身。

那动静似乎令Chris更加不好意思。他花了一分钟才将衬衫丢到地上。“抱歉，只是——我有段时间没作为自己脱过衣服了。”他笑起来，但却听上去难以承受的笨拙，所以Sebastian做了自己唯一能想到的一件事，闯入他的空间里，踮起脚尖，用亲吻捕获了Chris的嘴吧。

“为公平起见。”退开时，他露齿一笑，“没有什么是我没看过的。”Chris做了个鬼脸，Sebastian近乎歇斯底里地咯咯笑了一声。“我可是花了大价钱去看了《床伴逐个数》的哦。我会让你知道的。”

“哦，天呀。”Chris翻了下眼睛说。“我很抱歉。”

Sebastian笑起来，过去解Chris的皮带，在Chris任由他解开皮带打开裤子时放松下来。“别对自己太苛刻了，你的屁股的确值十三块。”

“那部电影里没一样东西值十三美元。”Chris呻吟道。“我感觉自己应该赔偿你。真不敢相信我们在讨论这个。”

“我只是在努力轻松气氛好脱你的裤。”Sebastian眨眨眼说，Chris玩笑着将他推向床铺。

“你就是个傻瓜。”他说，却微笑着步出牛仔裤。

Sebastian倒在床上，Chris爬到他身上，温柔且令人惊讶地犹豫。他似乎比Sebastian还紧张，这怪异地令人感觉平静。Sebastian支着手肘坐起身，亲吻他，直到Chris放松下来，重新掌控。Sebastian呻吟着，Chris紧压着他。

亲吻温柔而坦诚，几乎就像是在过分宠爱。Sebastian知道自己脸红了，但被这样的关注弄得目瞪口呆，无法说话，只有静静地任由Chris捧着他的头亲吻他的脖子，直到Sebastian控制不住地贴着他蠕动。

终于，Chris的手臂伸向床头柜的抽屉，摸索着拉开，乱抓着直到他掏出一瓶润滑剂。Chris看见Sebastian正看着那东西，畏缩了下，就像他在担心。

“我将按你需要的缓慢程度进行。”Chris诚恳道，Sebastian点点头。他本来只是想说明他明白了，但Chris一定是把那当成了赞同放慢速度的回应，因为他的步调温柔得令人发狂。

“我从前做过。”Sebastian无助地粗喘道，因为温柔地往他身体里压进一根手指。“你不——用拿我当玻璃对待。”

“我不必做任何事。”Chris回答道，嗓音奚落，不急不慢地又补充道。“我……”突然停住，Sebastian好奇地看着他。

“你——你可以……”他突然说：“你可以粗暴对待——”但Chris摇摇头，打断他。

“我想要小心。”他轻声道，Sebastian了然地露出笑容。

“你——你没有过，对吗？”

没有了衣服，Sebastian第一次注意到Chris全身都羞红了，他的视线固定在Sebastian的脸下方。“什么？”终于Chris问道，手指贴着Sebastian刷过的方式让他磕巴。

“做——做过，操……”Chris的眼睛刷地看向Sebastian的脸，随后又聚焦到别处，Sebastian花了片刻才调整好自己。“做过这事。你说你给人口交过，但你从没说起过任何——”他突然停住，莫名惊慌地意识到自己会是Chris的初次。

Chris没回答。另一只手捧住Sebastian的脸。“我要照顾好你。”Sebastian从不怀疑这一点。他点点头，Chris亲亲他。“我要——照顾好你。”他颤抖着重复。

第一次，Chris的嗓音带上了焦虑，而Sebastian感觉内疚提起这件事。他并不担心。他从不担心Chris会照顾不好他。他用手捧起Chris的脸，Chris的手指在他身体里移动时咕哝着。“我知道，”他终于设法道。“你不用这么小心翼翼的。我知道。”

Chris不再亲吻他，而是得意地笑着，看着Sebastian哽咽哼唧着贴着他蠕动，直到他的手再次加快速度。

“告诉我，”Chris说着打断亲吻，Sebastian困惑地皱起眉。

“告-告诉……？”是他能说出的全部，Chris就打断了他。

“告诉我其他人是什么样的。你的初次。我想听。”

“操-操。”这个主意唤起的情欲烧穿了Sebastian的皮肤，他的大脑刚刚反应过来，嘴巴就已经在动了。“三——三年级。”

“大学？”Chris纯真地问道，Sebastian感觉到了一点力量感。

“高中。”他喘息着回答，Chris的整个脸都点亮了。

“在你那个良好的私立高中里。”他假装惊讶地啧啧道，有条不紊地拓展着他，手指故意剪动。Sebastian疯狂地点头，嘴巴大张着。

“穿制-制服。”他呼出来，Chris的手停顿了片刻。

“告诉我。”Chris重复道，比之前更暴力，Sebastian点头，一边说一边淫荡地张开腿。

“我让毕业致词优秀生操我。”他说着，努力不要在每次Chris推进他身体里时说出胡话来。“他需——他需要忘掉毕业前刚——刚甩了他的男友，而我则——操！——我好奇，是什么感觉。”

Chris嗯了声表示他在听，手指慢慢移动着，Sebastian只是不停地说。他说的越多，Chris动得越快。“我已经跟女孩来过了。但我……好奇。我想——做比较。”

“天，你真是个小浪货。”Chris得意一笑，窜过Sebastian身体的颤抖强烈到令Chris停下，瞪大眼睛看着挣扎着控制住自己。

“是的！”他设法说道，Chris的手又动起来，嘴唇贴着他的下巴。

“继续说。”

“他很壮——玩——操——英式橄榄球之类的，我们并不真的彼此认识，但我——看起来足够像他的前任。从——从背后。”Chris的呼吸加快了速度，那段记忆开始重新回到Sebastian的脑袋里。“前一分钟我们还在休息室里，我知道——他心烦就问他是不是——需要点什么，下一刻他就……天呀！把我按在了桌子上。”

“操。”Chris的嗓音听起来很细，却让Sebastian说的更快。

“一点——一点都不像现在。他简直操开的我。”他贴着Chris蹭动，无言地乞求着，然后继续说。“我不——不得不抓着桌子防止被——操到地上去。”

Chris呻吟着，但还是只用两根手指，缓慢而细致，已经开始让Sebastian发疯了。“他抓——抓着我的头发。下流。完美。操射得我全身和——和桌子上都是精液，他的-他的手握住我的阴茎。”

他的手紧抓着Chris的头发，他停止不了了。“感——感觉太棒了！Chris，我那么的想要，他他妈的那么棒，一遍-遍地撞击我。告……诉我我发出——可爱的小动静……”

“哦，你是，”Chris粗声道，脸埋在Sebastian的肩膀上。“美丽的声音。”

Chris不慌不忙地又加进第三根手指，此时Sebastian已经变成了胡言乱语，抵着他的手摇晃着身体。“求你操我。”他哭泣着，绝望着，自己的故事全部忘记。“求你，求你了啊，我需要，我需要——上帝，Chris，求你操我！操我！操我操我！”

“耐心点。”Chris训斥道，但嗓音紧绷，Sebastian能感觉到他在颤抖。他哼唧着，低而轻，听见Chris的呼吸变快，在自己耳中变沉重。他伸手抓挠Chris的胸口，Chris僵住。

缺少了动作只是令Sebastian的指尖更用力抓着他。“操，求你了。求求你！”

“嘘，没事了。”Chris温柔道，手滑开，润滑剂涂到阴茎上。“为我放松。”

‘乖乖的’闪过Sebastian的脑海，他几乎全身瘫软，任由Chris摆弄他，直到感觉到他的阴茎滑进他身体里，将他推展开。他惊喘一声，一瞬间，一切都停滞了。

“Sebastian。”Chris担心地看着他。“看着我。”Sebastian看向他的眼睛，Chris微笑，几乎是对自己。“Okay？”Sebastian点点头，Chris俯身亲吻他的下颚。“乖孩子。”他说着摸摸Sebastian的头发，Sebastian颤抖起来。

Chris开始动了，某种不疾不徐稳定步调，让Sebastian移动身体去迎合，更快更用力扭动自己的腰。“求你——”他说着，手抓到空气。“求——求你，用力……”Chris近距离看着他，呼吸急促，Sebastian哼唧哽咽着。

“求你，我想要——操……操我，求你啦。”Chris重重吞了下口水，却点点头。片刻后，他逐渐加快速度，直到Sebastian无法再迎合他的冲撞。他所能做到的只有承受；Chris捣进他身体时，他发出的声音几乎就是尖叫。

Sebastian双腿缠着Chris的腰，角度的变换让他们俩都呻吟起来。Chris的手滑下去握住Sebastian的大腿，抬起架到自己肩膀上。

“操！”Sebastian的嗓音沙哑而喘息。Chris看了他片刻。

“另一条。”

Sebastian抬起另一条腿放到Chris的肩膀上，几乎将自己对折起来。这个角度让一串词飞离了他的身体，Chris对他得意一笑，一手贴着他的脸，一手撑着床。

Chris的插入再次正经起来，Sebastian几乎无法呼吸了。他哭泣着伸手去够他，抓挠着他的手臂。

Chris只默许了片刻，随后发出一声不容置疑的低吼，一个流畅的移动就将Sebastian的双手按在了床上。Sebastian不确定是被限制了还是Chris发出的那个该死的动静让他开始全身发抖。

这种调整让Sebastian的双腿滑落回Chris的腰上，但似乎也不要紧。他们之间有了那么多空间，Chris趁机俯身向前，牙齿压进Sebastian脖子里。

Sebastian哭叫一声，Chris更重地咬住，放开Sebastian的左手腕，手滑到他们之间，给他打飞机。Sebastian保持着手臂不动，就好像Chris还握着它一样贴在床上。

Chris注意到时，他放开Sebastian的喉咙，手在Sebastian的阴茎上慢到令他哭泣。“哦，乖孩子啊。”放开另一只手腕时，他几乎是在Sebastian的耳边咕噜着。Sebastian将两条手臂紧扣在头顶上，保持不动。

Sebastian亮出喉咙，期待着Chris再次咬住，但Chris却用闲着的那只手压住Sebastian的颈静脉。很轻，他足可以呼吸，如果需要他依旧可以说话，但也用力到他必须粗喘。Chris还在插他，Sebastian头晕目眩。

托起他的脖子，Chris盯着他的脖子，拇指压进Sebastian的喉窝令他继续颤抖，检查着他留下的咬痕。手指掐住淤血的皮肤，Sebastian在呻吟。

Sebastian阴茎上的手加快了速度，而Chris的另一只手更用力掐着他的脖子保持平衡。Sebastian无法保持安静，无法停止祈求。他如此的临近崩溃，一切都令人无法承受，他如此的绝望，而Chris正看着他，以一种前所未有的姿态。那是独占欲和纯粹的兽欲，而这正在令Sebastian‘沉’回去。

Chris一定也意识到了，他的眼睛变得不可思议的阴暗。“我的。”Sebastian点点头。整个身体都着了火，他如此的临近崩溃，而Chris正贴着他颤抖。“说出来。”

“你的。”Sebastian屏息道，自动回应，而这话还没完全离开他的嘴巴，他就射得自己腹部上全是。

Sebastian的新高潮引得Chris态度立刻软化。他不再硬插进他身体里，而是亲吻他的脖子、他的脸。“乖孩子。”他一遍遍低语着。“真是个乖孩子。”只持续了片刻，他又告诉他。“现在我要把你翻过来了。”Sebastian点头，头脑发昏。

他翻身趴跪，Chris紧扣住他的后脖颈。令人欣慰，放松。他头脑里的其他一切都变成了空白。他就属于这里。他不想再要什么了。Chris在他脖子上加上了重量，开始动，Sebastian立刻瘫倒，变成双肘支持。

“是的。”Chris突然说：“你是。”

Sebastian花了片刻才意识到自己在说话，一遍遍的重复着‘你的’这个词，就好像他只知道这个词一样。Chris俯身，压在Sebastian的背上，扭过Sebastian的头迎合他的嘴。

Sebastian抽搐着，Chris射在了他身体里。这是中占有标记，就像将来的项圈那样。他被充满了，这样的热，让人快承受不住了！Chris从亲吻退开时，Sebastian张嘴想说话，但声音出不来了。嘴里唯一能冒出来的只有Chris亲吻他脖子时他所发出的一声轻轻满足的叹息。

Sebastian还在哆嗦时，那只握着他下巴的手滑过他的喉咙放到他的锁骨上。Chris退开，Sebastian垂下头，瑟缩了一下，Chris从他身体里抽出去，满足地呻吟一声倒在他身边。

Sebastian自动爬到Chris的胸口上，微笑地听着他震惊的笑声。

“我猜清洗得等会喽。”Chris说道，嗓音再次变得轻柔。

Sebastian张嘴想说‘就一分钟’，但那些字词都跑到了一起，堵在了Chris的肩膀上。“呃唔嗯~~~~”

“你在发抖。”Chris的手臂保护地圈住他，Sebastian全身的每一寸都变得沉重。“我是不是对你太粗暴了？”

“没。”他感觉Chris贴着他的头顶微笑起来。

Sebastian迷迷糊糊瞌睡时，Chris温柔地拍拍他的肩膀。“来。”他说着亲亲Sebastian的太阳穴。“我们应该去冲澡了。”

Chris先去的，而Sebastian蜷缩在温暖的床上，直到Chris出来，玩笑地将毛巾丢在Sebastian头上。“该你了，大眼仔。”他轻笑着说，Sebastian恼怒地站起身，又呻吟起来，因为这个动作让他的腰疼了。

Chris的手立刻贴到他的后背上。“你没事吧？”

Sebastian微笑着点点头，Chris温柔的将他推进浴室。“小心点别滑倒，小朋友。”Sebastian转头对他露出一个嘲笑的表情，随身关上了门。

Sebastian从浴室里出来时，还在用毛巾擦着头发，Chris突然出现在他肩膀后。他一定是在Sebastian洗澡的时候穿好的衣服，Sebastian努力不要感觉失望。“手臂放下。”

Sebastian放下手臂，吞了吞口水，突然有带状物舒适地裹住了他的喉咙。只是片刻，Chris就拉回了卷尺看着拇指旁的数字。

“你要呆在这里。”他说着将卷尺放进口袋里。“我马上回来。你随便干什么都可以。”

他立刻动身，Sebastian不得不放弃内裤，急忙蹬上牛仔裤好在Chris出门之前追上他。“你去哪里？”他使性子地问道。

Chris看向他，手已经搭在了门把手上。“买东西。”

Sebastian愣愣地瞪着在Chris身后关上的门。他笨拙地站了片刻后，回去从地上捡起自己的衬衣，走进客厅，打开电视，心不在焉地换着频道，等着Chris回来。

Sebastian听见前门打开时，他走了已经快两个小时了。

“天哪！”Sebastian大喊一声，起身把他堵在门口。“你到底去哪儿了？！都开始以为——”他的话梗在了嗓子里，因为他看见了Chris手里的黑色的带状厚皮革。看到他出现在那里并不意外，但它还是像个意外一样令他全身一颤。

Chris咯咯笑道。“Well，宠物超市近一点，但我觉得你值得更好的东西。”

Sebastian本来想讽刺地嘲笑，但出口的只有一声恼怒的‘啊！！！’他冲向Chris，Chris伸出手，在他靠近到一臂距离内时，抓住他的手肘，将他领过来。

“你确定你想要这个？”Chris又问道。“这意味着我会做许多决定，但你永远可以对我用安全词。你知道的，对吗？”

Sebastian点点头，回答时嗓音破碎。“是。”“碎头astian

“看着我。”Sebastian基本上因期待而轻颤着。他眨眨眼，从狗项圈上移开视线对上Chris的眼睛。“如果这一切进行得太快，我们不用非得现在就这样做，okay？”Sebastian点点头，但他不知道Chris为什么还要告诉他这个。他自己才是要求这个的人啊。

Chris放下Sebastian的手臂，手指拂过他留在Sebastian喉咙上的咬痕。通过这触摸，Sebastian知道那里已经开始青肿了。当他再开始说话时，Chris的嗓音听起来不一样了，就好像他正在屏吸。“你可以告诉我你不想要它了，而我永远都乐意将其收回。或不。不论你想要什么。”

“我要。”Sebastian轻声说。

Chris长长地吐出一口气。“好吧。”他的手立刻圈住Sebastian的脖子，利落地将皮革穿过银色的环，扣起来。“好啦。感觉如何？”

是一瞬间的（感觉），Sebastian无法解释。他感觉被保护了，感觉比一生中任何时候都别人渴望。但还不止如此。就好像他突然意识到自己其实多年来一直希望爬出自己的皮囊，而现在他终于不再是——就像他一生都在抗拒的那些（皮肤）接缝突然不存在了。他的嘴巴发干，他只能点点头。

“受不了？”

他再也不想将其取下了。他伸手，抓住项圈，将皮革捏紧在掌心里。他摇摇头。

他头发里的手指，安慰地搔过他的后脑壳。“你要坐下吗？”坐下听起来似乎是个好主意。Sebastian又点点头，Chris温柔地将他带到沙发旁，试探地看着他，Sebastian倒在沙发上。

“Sebastian，你能说话吗？”

Chris的音色甜美而关注，但措辞里的某种东西却听起来像一个命令，就好像在确定一条狗记得它的花招。这令Sebastian头晕目眩。“哦，我的天。”他设法道，几乎是一个低喃。Chris在他跟前蹲下身，蹲伏在沙发边。

“深呼吸，okay？呼，吸。”Sebastian模仿着他的动作开始增加呼吸量，Chris跟着他一起放松了。“你确定承受得住？”

Sebastian点头。“我要。”

Chris用手安抚迪抚过Sebastian的后背。“好吧。”他说着，抬头亲吻Sebastian的头顶。Sebastian探身过去回吻他，而Chris任由他亲吻，捧着他的后脑将他固定在那里。

起初，他是小心的，试探性的，但随着亲吻的加深，Chris向前移动，将Sebastian推靠在沙发上，搬起他的头，爬到了他身上。Sebastian呻吟。Chris捧着他的脸，固定住他，却吻得温柔又威严。当他推开喘口气时，Sebastian不得不需要眨掉眼睛里的金星。

“Chris……”他有种想告诉他自己爱他的任性冲动，所以不得不咬住舌尖不让这话从嘴里逃出去。随后他沉默了，反复琢磨着要不要去问Chris爱不爱他，但所有的话都死了喉咙里。

不要紧。Chris正耐心地等着、看着他，就好像他是值得珍爱的宝贝，所以，这样就足够了。可能过了很久后，他才终于攒足了勇气问出了一个他早已知晓答案的问题。“你想要我吗？”

Chris立刻压到他身上，将他拽到了同一水平上，用双膝扣住他的腰。沙发只够他俩保持这种姿势，所以Chris不得不倾身将自己的大部分重量放在Sebastian头后的沙发扶手上。“我当然想要你。”洒在Sebastian下巴的亲吻间隔里他低语道。“你是我的了。”

Sebastian从喉咙深处发出低低的一声动静，Chris咬住Sebastian项圈上沿处的皮肤。“是我的。”他再次说道：“是我的乖孩子。”

 直到Chris坐起身，Sebastian才意识到自己正扭动着脱自己的裤子，傻傻地愣视住了。一秒钟后，他帮助Sebastian脱下裤子，无言地扯起Sebastian的衬衫下摆，然后转身将自己的牛仔裤退到大腿处。

Sebastian正发出软软的动静，Chris甚至都把他拽到了自己大腿上。“天呀，看看你。”Chris虔诚地说，用手来回抚摸着Sebastian的身体，手指托过项圈。“Seb……”

他的嗓音里带着一丝紧绷，就像他需要什么东西。想要什么东西。某种只要他要求Sebastian就能做到的东西。只要他知道那是什么，他会做的。“告诉我。”Sebastian颤抖着低语。“告诉我要做什么。”

Chris对他温暖地微笑，一手抚摸着他的脸。“我要去卧室里拿东西。”他说。“在这里等着。”

等着。他能等着。他点点头，Chris从他身上滑下去。Sebastian哼唧起来，突然感觉空虚而被疏远，但Chris很快就带着一管润滑膏回来了，又将他拉回到腿上。

“嘘，嗨。”Chris低声说，向后抚摸着他的头发。“嗨，我在这儿呢。”每一下触摸都像是在‘刚刚够’与‘几乎承受不住’之间走钢丝。这让他想起他跳上来波士顿的火车前一刻的感觉——贴着他皮肤的一切都感觉锋利异常——但这次不同。这一切有某种程度的可控存在，有一种他从未感觉到过的力量感。

“我会慢慢开始。”Chris告诉他。“现在就只是项圈，可以吗？”Sebastian徐徐闭上双眼。他感觉沉重。温暖。他点点头。“乖乖地耐心等着我，Sebastian。”

“是，先生。”他将会做Chris所要求的一切。

“记得安全词吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“都是什么？”

“红色代表停止。黄色代表……放慢速度。”

Sebastian不记得曾感觉到过这种镇定、这种安全感。什么都不用想。什么都不用怕。Chris再次用手抚摸过Sebastian全身，Sebastian的身体听从自身的本能在移动，倾身以吻捕获Chris的嘴。他的肌肉松弛、迷醉。他感觉到在Chris回吻时自己开始微笑。

Chris的手在他全身游走，坚定而独占。他退开时，低语着。“你是我的乖孩子，不是吗，Sebastian？真是个乖孩子。”Sebastian晕乎乎地点点头，Chris撤开身在手指上涂上润滑剂。

“我不会碰你的阴茎。”Chris说，另一只手撑在Sebastian的后腰上固定住他。“但我要你为我高潮。”

空气像被抽真空了一样离开Sebastian的身体。“是，先生。”

Chris将一根手指插进他身体里，Sebastian抽搐了一下。“嘘，耐心。”Sebastian点点头，却无法控制地抵着他的手向后挺动。背上固定他的手变强硬。“耐心点。”他坚定地重复。

Sebastian咬着嘴唇点点头。“是，先生。”

后背上的手移开，抓住他的下巴，拉下他的头钉住他的视线。“眼睛看着我。像这样。”Sebastian眨眨眼，强迫自己聚焦视线，Chris对他微笑。“就是这样。”他说，又加进一根手指。“乖孩子。”

Chris在他体内勾勾手指，Sebastian的眼睛颤动飘忽起来。Chris咂咂嘴，另一只手的指甲掐住他的下巴。“看着我。”Sebastian在命令之下哼唧哀叫起来，强迫自己睁眼，正看见Chris‘瞪着’他。

他生气了。Sebastian没有按他的说的做。他应该为此遭到惩罚的想法令Sebastian的背脊发麻发痒。他在哆嗦，不及阻止那些字就从他嘴里跑出去。“打我。”

Chris的呼吸卡住。“什么？”

“打-打我的脸。”他迷乱道。“妈的打我啊。”

Chris的手突然啪地一声扫过Sebastian的脸颊，Sebastian倒抽一口气，半边脸泛开尖锐的疼痛。Chris正看着他，双眼闪亮，再此掌掴他，随后抓住他的下巴迎着他的眼睛。“别不看着我。”

“是，先生。”Sebastian无助地回答，当Chris插入第三根手指时，双腿因努力保持不动而颤抖不已。Chris的双眼徘徊到Sebastian的胯下片刻，再回看他时咂咂舌头。

“我甚至都还没操你呢。”

Sebastian喃喃低语着，Chris倾身在他下巴上种下一个吻。“你准备好让我操了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

Chris撤开手，将Sebastian抱到他腰上，慢慢将他放到自己的阴茎上。Sebastian的眼睛沁出了水光，身体里每一道没有接触着Chris的神经似乎都关闭了。Chris的手捧着他的脸，Sebastian呻吟着开始移动。

**别移开视线别移开视线别移开视线。**

Sebastian从未感受过这种感觉。Chris齐根没入，并推得更深，而Sebastian甚至都不想眨眼了。他无助地抓挠着Chris的衬衣。“要。”他模糊道，从他嘴里说出去的几乎算不得一个字，而Chris却点点头，立刻放开？Sebastian，剥掉自己的衬衣。

Sebastian不是故意不看着Chris的脸的，他无意识地向前俯身，舌尖缓慢滑过Chris胸膛上的（纹身）墨痕。Chris倒抽了口气，手指掐进Sebastian的腰胯。只要他碰触Chris，‘移开视线’似乎就会被宽恕。

这个他能做到。他又咬了一下那个纹身，然后亲吻Chris的喉咙。Sebastian晃悠着脑袋让Chris将他托起来又放回到他的阴茎上，直到Sebastian四肢瘫软地贴着他。

什么都不重要了。所存在的一切就只剩下这样。Chris稳稳地抓着他，在他身体里进出，整个房间就在旋转，他们四周的空气变得过于热烫，他开始祈求，一遍又一遍，根本都不知道在祈求什么。“求求你。”他呜咽着，指甲抓过Chris的胸口。“求求你求你你求求你了！”

Chris看着他祈求了，双眼呆滞，他将Sebastian的脸拉到他眼前。“你想射了。”他说，并不是在提问，Sebastian却点点头。“我知道。”他柔声说，嗓音气喘吁吁，腰胯更剧烈的抽动，插进Sebastian的身体里。“我知道你想。”

Sebastian呜呜哭起来，Chris亲他的脸，急促而轻柔的呼吸拂过他的皮肤。“你真是个乖孩子。”Chris再次告诉他，Sebastian呻吟着，蜷缩起身体扎进他怀里，强迫Chris的腰胯变化到一个让Sebastian双眼翻白的角度上。

“你的。”

“对，你是我的。”Chris低语，嗓音突然变紧绷。“只给我。不论你现在跟谁睡觉，都不重要。你可以让任何你想要的人嫖你，但是你永远都先是我的。你属于我。”

“是的。”Sebastian无助地回答。“是的，先生。是你的。就只——”Chris开始呜咽，Sebastian的腰变得时断时续，他的双手用力钳住Sebastian的双臂。他正在高潮，而这正在将Sebastian推向疯狂，他想要妥协，可他没有许可。还不能，直到Chris开口才可以。他看着Chris的脸，被他的五官随着身体放松的样子所迷。

感觉起来就像Chris还在射精，他抓住Sebastian的脸，拉下来看着他的眼睛。

“为我高潮。”

一起都变白了，Sebastian向前倒去，整个身体回荡着放松的感觉，他听见自己说：“是，先生。”

他模糊的意识到Chris将他抱进臂弯里，抱进卧室里将他放到床上。他将他留在那里片刻，但他在Sebastian打起精神喊他之前就回来。

Chris用过一条凉毛巾贴在Sebastian酸痛的那边脸上一会儿后，又用它给他擦了身。等他满意了，他躺在Sebastian身边，将他拉进怀里，安静地等着Sebastian慢慢回神。

Chris的皮肤贴着他的后背暖暖的，但Sebastian注意到他只是把牛仔裤拉回了腰上，解开的拉链贴着Sebastian光裸的腰臀带来了一点点灼痛感。

“听得见我说话吗？”几分钟后Chris问道。Sebastian还有的晕乎乎的，但他却点点头，感觉到Chris贴着他的脖子长长地舒了口气。

“你——”Chris开口，犹豫了一下才说完。“你想今晚留在这里过夜吗？”

Sebastian咬着嘴唇忍住不要高呼‘是的！’大声道吓着他。他努力让自己镇定下来，然后任自己又点点头。

Chris又沉默了片刻后。“好吧。”

Sebastian跳了一下，因为自己的项圈后面被人拉了一下。“你需要我把这个摘下来吗？”

“不。”Sebastian回答道，速度太快，伸手防备地握住搭扣处。

“好好好。”Chris温柔地说着，放开手。“你想摘下来的时候，别怕告诉我，好吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris的手指心不在焉地抚摸过他的脖子。Sebastian任自己的手指落下去，手指穿进D型环里。

“这是用来系狗皮带的吗？”

Chris贴着他的肩膀叹了口气。“是的。”他答道，嗓音听起来深而沉重。某种东西在Sebastian肚子里刺痛起来。

“你想要……？”要一条，听起来很傻，所以Sebastian沉默了。

Chris的手滑到Sebastian的喉咙前，手指越过项圈勾住D型环，擦过Sebastian的手指。“我会你你想要的一切，Sebastian。”

Sebastian暗自微笑起来。他想问为什么，他想听Chris说出来，但他太害怕他不说。

反正，也差不多呢。

 

（第四章 完）

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

他们安静地躺了一会儿，Chris的手指慵懒地在他喉咙上拨动着。Sebastian的手指抽搐着，渴望去碰触他，但他还没来得及动手之前，Chris用力扯了下D型环。“过来。”他说，而Sebastian突然嘴巴发干。“我都一天没喂你了。”

 Sebastian人任自己被扯站起身，身体沉重，而Chris扯着他向前。“坐桌边上去。”他比划着说道，Sebastian强忍着冲动没趴下四肢并用爬过去。

他被这个念头吓到了。项圈让他感觉非常好，以一种方式让Sebastian确定自己只要有了它就心满意足了，但现在他拥有了项圈，而它似乎只是点燃了索取更多的渴望。也许并非如此。他白过来这么多年而从没意识到自己需要这个；也许他本就一直都想要。似乎就更可能的是因为他们已经开始了。因为他现在脖子上有了一圈皮革。

当他到达餐桌边时，有一瞬间他在考虑坐到桌边的地板上，但他还没来得及Chris就到了他背后，将他温柔地推坐进椅子里。“乖孩子。”Chris说着弯身亲了下Sebastian的太阳穴，然后进了厨房。那张椅子很冷，Sebastian蠕动起来。半回头，Chris喊道：“别乱动。”

Sebastian重重吞了口口水，不再动了。他不确定自己在那里呆了多久后，Chris带着两盘三明治回来了。他将第一盘放在Sebastian面前，强势地说：“吃掉。”

 按Chris的话做了时，某种沉静感流过Sebastian全身。他好奇，如果自己没被命令吃三明治，它还会不会尝起来如现在这样的美味。这个念头令他措手不及，但Chris，还站在他旁边，抚弄着他的头发轻声说：“就是这样。”然后坐下。

他们安静地吃了一会儿后，Chris问道：“你回了家打算怎么办？”

Sebastian眨眨眼。片刻后他才意识到‘家’指得是回纽约，而不是他在旅馆的房间。“呃？”

“我告诉过你，我不想你再严重到那种地步。等你回了纽约，你想怎么办？”

Sebastian低头看着自己的三明治，又咬了一口，一边咀嚼一边琢磨出一个不是‘ **跟我走** ’的回答。

“我可以发信息给你。”他吞咽着说道。“我不知道，我可以让你知道等——等事情变严重了，你就能……”大声讨论这个似乎很怪异。Sebastian感觉自己被宠坏了，在要东西，所以任自己沉默了。

“我能怎样？”Chris问道。“给你任务？过去？”

Sebastian偷偷看了他一眼。“你会过来？有三小时的路程呢。”

Chris耸耸肩。“我不可能每次都过去。”他说道，好像这显而易见。就好像如果他不是忙于其他事，‘他过去’这个提议简单得就像走到街对面。

“如果之前我有邀请你，你会过去而不是让我来这里？”

Chris看起来惊讶于这也算是个问题。“当然啦。”他说道，就好像没什么大不了的。“我保证过会照顾好你。我在家里又不是有什么事做，一点都不会麻烦的。”

Sebastian都没意识到自己正瞪大眼睛看着，直到Chris开始露出害羞的表情。“怎么了？你心血来潮就来了这里。这又有什么区别？”

“没有。”Sebastian承认。他还是深信是不一样的，但Sebastian也不确定是为什么。他想知道Chris是否也会为别人这么做，或者自己是否是特殊的。他想Chris告诉他为什么会一点都不麻烦。他想要Chris说出来想要令他的皮肤发痒。他却不能先说，因为会毁了一切。他只是需要听到它。但Chris什么都没说，只是看着Sebastian。“没有。”他重复道。

“我不是非要。”Chris最终说道。“我可以——我们可以只远程进行这件事。我可以只给你命令，比如，通过短信息。我只是以为——你来这里的时候，我以为你想……”

“我想。”Sebastian打断。他觉自己是个混蛋。“我只是没，嗯。我没想到你会为我这样做。”

Chris看上去受伤了，Sebastian的心抽紧了。“我不是——说……”他不知道该怎么让这话说听起来像一次无关紧要的误解。就只是这样而已。Chris从椅子里起身，跪在Sebastian面前，好能看着他的眼睛。Sebastian红脸，努力不要去想自己还光着身子的事实。

“你想要我怎么做，Sebastian？”

Sebastian笑了一下。“这不应该是我的台词吗？”

Chris的表情很正经。“先是我的。”

Sebastian的心跳贴着他的肋骨敲打，力道大到让他的胸口都疼了。“可——可以只是任务。小事情。我会……我会让你知道的如果我有更多需要，我想。”Chris对他露出灿烂的笑，Sebastian也微笑了，松了口气。“现在呢？”

重复时，Chris的嗓音里少了压力：“现在什么？”

Sebastian紧张地舔舔牙齿，然后露出一个心照不宣的笑容。“你想要我怎么做，Chris？”

Chris嗤笑了一声，温柔地拍了拍他的后脖颈。“你可真是个调皮蛋。”Sebastian的坏笑动摇了，因为Chris的碰触让他想起了他脖子上的项圈。Chris一定也注意到了，因为他问：“这个还好吗？”

“是的。”

“你还想戴着吗？”

“是的。”

Chris仰起头。“你看起来真美。”片刻后他说道，温暖愉悦的感觉在Sebastian的胃里盘旋。Chris的手指慢慢滑过Sebastian的胸口，Sebastian呜咽起来，背脊上流过一道战栗。“鉴于你今晚要在这里过夜，有什么你想尝试的吗？比如更多的束缚限制？”

Sebastian什么都想尝试。他点点头，Chris也点点头。“我要把你的脚踝绑在一起，你的手绑在身后。”Sebastian呻吟了，Chris补充道：“你要跪着给我口交，然后等到我许可才能射出来。”

Sebastian蠕动了下，Chris用手梳过他头发。“如果你在我许可前射出来，我就惩罚你。这样你觉得可以吗？”Sebastian点点头，已经开始微微颤抖了。Chris亲热地对他微笑道。“你想现在就选择惩罚（方式）吗？”

“打我。”Sebastian立刻回答，Chris的眼睛闪了一下。

“如果你想要我打你，”吸口气后他说道：“不必非得变成惩罚。”因为Sebastian没有立刻回答，他问道：“你想要我打你吗？”Sebastian点点头。“你想把它当成惩罚吗？”

Sebastian吞吞口水，摇摇头。“我会乖乖的。”他冲口说道，Chris对他微笑。

“我知道你乖。”他用手梳过Sebastian的头发，问道：“那么你需要我用皮带吗，如果你需要被惩罚？”Sebastian花了太长时间回答，Chris的手啪地一声扫过他的脸。“回答我。”

Sebastian看见了星星，而那疼痛似乎发出了某种感觉直奔他的阴茎。小心地舔舔嘴唇，微笑。“是，先生。”

Chris看起来就像是马上要跳起来将他搁到在地，他难以抑制的样子产生出一股令人兴奋的力量感，流过Sebastian全身。“还要。”他祈求着，嗓音很低。“求——”

Chris打断了这个词，打得他头向后仰去，Sebastian能感觉到他掌心的炙热贴着自己的皮肤刺痛着。Sebastian的腿摊开。他模糊地意识到这件事不应该感觉如此之好，但也没关系。Chris正用刚才在床上看着他的样子看着他。就好像他勉强控制住自己。

Sebastian低头看着他。“来吧。”他说着，其实并不确定Chris想干什么，反正他也不在乎。

Chris扑向前，Sebastian听见一句模糊的fuck后他的牙齿就叼住了他的脖子，就在项圈上方。

Sebastian的整个身体都因期待而颤抖，但Chris退开了，牙齿并没陷入他的皮肤里。“不。”Sebastian的声音听起来很可怜：“来吧，求你……”

“我不能。”Chris坚定地说。“事关某个人时就会事关了 ** _所有人_** 。”

“我不在乎。”Sebastian瑟缩于自己的口吻。他就像一个使性子的小孩。

“你会的。”Chris退开看着他。“我不能。”

Sebastian瞪着他。突然一个念头，他吼道：“红色。”

Chris脸上有片刻的无措，他突然退开。Sebastian还来不及将话收回，Chris就明白了，露出一个犹豫的笑容。“你是在使用安全词阻止我不做某件事吗？”

Sebastian感觉自己胜利了。“是的。”

Chris咯咯笑起来，一手抚摸过Sebastian的手臂。“我不觉得安全词是这么用的。”

“谁说的？”Sebastian撅嘴。

Chris叹口气，依旧微笑着。“来。”他伸手打开Sebastian的项圈搭扣。Sebastian发出一声愤怒的动静，向后躲，但Chris只是哄他说：“我会在给你戴回去的。我妥协了。”

Sebastian静止不动，Chris倾身，咬住他喉咙跟处的皮肤，就在他之前被咬过地方。他的牙齿陷入，Sebastian融化回椅子里。Chris几乎爬到了他身上，而Sebastian颤抖起来，他听见了从Chris胸膛深处回荡着一声轻柔模糊的低吼。

Sebastian好奇他究竟保留了多少，而如果Sebastian要求他停止尝试，Chris会愿意让他看到几分。Chris将他按在地板上、牙齿叼着Sebastian颈动脉的画面让他头晕目眩。

他发出轻柔的动静，Chris的牙齿紧咬着他的脖根，用力到Sebastian几乎确定此刻Chris能尝到了血味儿。这个念头却只是令Sebastian呻吟得更大声。Chris终于放开Sebastian的喉咙，以不容争辩的嗓音说：“接下来的几天穿带领的衬衫。明白吗？”

Sebastian点点头，Chris才用项圈圈住他的喉咙。“这才是我的乖孩子。”他说道，亲亲Sebastian的太阳穴。“现在跪下，我马上回来。”Sebastian从椅子里滑到地板上，Chris亲亲他的头顶，消失在走廊里。

Chris回来的时候，手臂下夹着一个鞋盒。他将盒子放在远离Sebastian的地方，问：“舒服吗？”

Sebastian点头，Chris发出赞许的声音，就像在逗一只小狗。“你跪着永远都这么漂亮。”Sebastian点点头，意识开始变模糊，Chris微笑起来。“每次你站起身时我都想把你再推回到你该在的位置上。”

“是的，先生。”Sebastian茫然地咕哝着，向前扑倒。

Chris对他咋咋舌。“直起身，Sebastian。”Sebastian晃悠着跪坐起身，但Chris已经将注意力转移到那个鞋盒上。

Sebastian知道他拿出领带，一条将他的双腕绑在身后，另一条捆住他的脚踝。他知道盒子里还有别的东西，否则他也不会把盒子带出来，但Chris什么都没移动。他站在Sebastian面前，褪下牛仔裤，掏出阴茎。

“来吧，Seb。”他说，Sebastian挣扎膝行向前，“做你为之而生的事吧。”

Chris这么说的时候，Sebastian的身体被点亮了，他将Chris的阴茎含进嘴里。Chris向前挺胯，Sebastian开始呻吟，放松下颚，将更多的他喊进嘴里。 **自己为此而生** 。

领带并没绑得太紧，除非他用力拉扯，所以他强迫自己的手臂和双腿尽可能地挣扎，只为感觉丝绸咬紧自己的皮肤。他来回移动着脑袋，因为Chris还没动起来。Sebastian抬起头时，他正低头对着他喘息着。

“你真美。”Chris听起来像被震惊了，努力忍着阴茎上的敏感保持嗓音平稳。“看看你。”他一手抚摸过Sebastian的脸蛋，指头轻轻画过皮肤下自己阴茎的轮廓。

“只要我开口，你就会永远这样下去，对吗？”这只是个问题，甚至不是认真的，但Sebastian已经因为这句话滑回去。他的身体开始变沉重，双眼颤巍巍地闭上。“就是这样。”他听见Chris说道，现在只有他的声音才是重要的。“这才是我的乖孩子。”

Chris一把抓住Sebastian的头发，猛然挺腰，随后就像打开了一个开关，气氛变了。有了项圈、捆绑，一切都不一样了。他属于这里。就像一只宠物。贴在他皮肤上的空气是冷的，但他能感觉到自己的脖颈上出汗了，顺着背脊流下去。他只想要这样。想在这里。想乖乖的。

Chris从来不是特别安静的人，但此刻他喋喋不休，几乎疯狂。“真是个乖孩子，Sebastian。我美丽又完美的乖孩子。”他喘着粗气，Sebastian变沉默，依旧没有射出来，Chris继续推动着自己的腰胯。“我甜蜜的乖孩子，为什么我还要让你去做其它别的事？”

为放松下颚，Sebastian呻吟起来。盘踞在他胸口窝里的东西只是变得跟紧了。他忍不住了。他需要忍住，但他忍不住了。他呜咽起来，Chris从他嘴里抽出来。“你想射，对吗？”他问道，嗓音真诚而满是歉意。Sebastian狂乱地点点头，因失去舌尖上的分量而喃喃低语。Chris摸摸他的脸。“那你为什么不呢？”

试图说话时，Sebastian的舌头在嘴里发厚，出来的只是一时微弱的喘息。“没、许可。”

“说的对。”Chris咕噜道，将阴茎插回Sebastian张开的嘴里。“乖乖等着。”Sebastian发出轻轻的赞同声，而Chris突然往前一挺，足以令Sebastian哽咽窒息。

Sebastian眼前爆出白光，瞬间一切都变麻木了。

一秒钟后，所有知觉翻了十倍，他还要。 **操我操我操我！** 他无法说话，但Chris似乎明白了，深深干进Sebastian嘴里，甚至都碰到了他的嗓子根。

Chris的喋喋低语变成咬牙启齿的声音，就像一条野狗，而Sebastian就想要这个。他迎向Chris的眼睛，无声地祈求着，Chris点点头，看着有点吓懵了，随后任自己的腰胯贴着Sebastian脸晃动，更深更蓄意。

Chris的手指抓紧Sebastian的头发，紧到他都感觉头发快从头皮上给扯下来了。他喃喃低语，高潮就悬停在剃刀刃口一样的边缘上。Chris更用力一扯，Sebastian眨眨眼睛，直到眼神落回到Chris身上。“不行，Sebastian。”

**不行。**

他能感觉到Chris的身体开始紧绷起来，然后呜咽起来。他需要Chris射出来超过了需要自己射出来。Chris在他身体里抽插的力道大到Sebastian都看见了星星。他的下颚着了火。他手臂反绑的地方开始疼了。的膝盖疼痛地戳在硬木地板上。从没过任何东西感觉如此的纯粹而完美。

**不行。**

Chris毫无预警地射在他喉咙里，Sebastian呻吟着无言地祈求他摸摸自己，而Chris只是迅速将Sebastian推开，速度快到精液沿着他的下颚往下流。“看着我。”Chris命令，但Sebastian无法聚焦。他忍不住了，他只是想射出来。

“求你……”他哽咽道，Chris的手突然狠狠落在他脸上，将他打得失去平衡倒在地上。

Sebastian迷失在跪起身的时间里。他确定不是自己爬起来的，Chris正跪在他身边，一手放在他肩膀上，表情好像是要提问。Sebastian有了那种脱离肉体的感觉，飘飘然，晕淘淘，他用了片刻才回答。“对不起。”他喃喃道，嗓音含糊。“我不是……故意要……”

Chris好奇地看着他。“故意怎样？”Sebastian不理解，低头看着自己。他听见Chris问道：“你是不是……你是不是认为自己射了？”

Sebastian大声地吐了口气。自己还硬着。自己还是乖乖的。“我……”

“Sebastian……”Chris握住他的下巴，强迫眼神接触。“我需要你跟我说话，否则我要停止了。你感觉如何？”

Sebastian舔舔嘴唇。他已经头脑不清到无法分辨一个感觉与另一个感觉的区别了。所有情绪同时相互叠加吵杂着，混合着在他皮肤下不停躁动的绝望，变成了某种让人放松的东西。他感觉被控制了。他感觉自由自在。他不想要这一切停止。

“想要。”他终于设法说道。

Sebastian下巴上的手开始抚摸他的脸蛋。“你想要射吗？”Chris问道，嗓音低而甜。温柔地刺激着。

Sebastian颤巍巍地吸了口气。“还要。”

Chris看了他的脸半晌，然后起身。Sebastian看着他走向那个盒子，找出什么东西来。要集中注意力很困难，所以他闭上眼，等着。Sebastian的胸口突然发紧，因为有东西轻轻拉了下他的项圈，是（狗）皮带勾扣住D型环发出的轻轻的一下喀哒声。

“你需要我解开你的双脚或双手吗？”Chris问，捧着Sebastian的头直到他睁开眼看着他。Sebastian的困惑一定表现出来了，因为Chris拍拍他的脸，说明：“你是想走，还是想爬？”

Sebastian的后背僵住。羞辱感在他胃里蜷缩起来，令一切都变得更刺激，更热烈。“手。”他大声决定，而Chris一手揽住Sebastian的肩膀，亲亲他的太阳穴后伸手去拉他手腕上的结。

“乖孩子。”他贴着Sebastian的耳朵低语着，Sebastian感觉就好像自己要融化在他身上了。“真是个乖孩子。”他按摩Sebastian的手腕恢复知觉，亲吻他的手指，一次次地重复着。

等Chris再次站起身时，Sebastian正跪坐等待着。Chris看着他，而Sebastian仰头对他微笑着。他如此的接近边缘，Chris所需要做的只是告诉他。“求你。”他又说道，绷紧身体等着巴掌，立刻，巴掌就落在了他的脸蛋上。他战栗了一下，咬着嘴唇控制住自己。Chris挑起他的下巴，检查着他的脸，有那么一刻Sebastian希望Chris留下了淤青。

他张嘴想问，但他还没来得及开口，Chris就用力拽了下（狗）皮带，Sebastian的双手猛伸出去撑住自己。起初他过于震惊无法移动，随后Chris又拽了一下，Sebastian往前移动了。

他喘着粗气，全身发烫，他能感觉到自己双脚被绑、挣扎着往前爬时，膝盖刮过硬木地板。Chris只是通过拽他帮助他，喉咙上的压力让他全身颤抖。

他顺从地追随着Chris的双脚，在Chris坐在床沿上时就停下。“告诉我安全词，Sebastian。”Chris冷静道，并没解开皮带。

“红色。黄色。”音节太多了，根本无法解释每个是什么意思，但他明白。Chris看了他一会儿后，将皮带放到地上，捧起Sebastian后脑勺。

“如果你想对我说安全词的时候无法言语了，我要你伸出两根手指。”他坚定道，握住Sebastian的手，强迫他将前两跟手指比成一个V。“像这样。看？这样简单吗？”Sebastian晕晕乎乎地看着，Chris放开Sebastian的脖子，打个响指让他又抬起头。“你得回答我，宝贝。”

Sebastian哆嗦了下，全身都变暖和了，但Chris似乎并没注意到他说了什么。“简单。”Sebastian轻声重复道，将手收回来。

Chris点点头。“Okay。”

下一瞬间，Chris的手指攥住Sebastian的喉咙。项圈的皮革被挤得磨疼了他的皮肤，一对拇指压住他的气管。他可以呼吸，只是勉强，如果他倒抽气的话，但他的嘴唇开始发木。

Sebastian保持双手在身侧紧握成拳头。

一切开始感觉从边缘变模糊了，到处都是如此，只除了他肚脐下不断建立的热烫紧绷感。他如此的想射出来，可Chris却只是沉默地看着他，每隔几秒钟双眼就看一眼他的双手。

世界开始失去焦点，Sebastian能感觉到自己正在蠕动，腰胯寻找着并不存在的摩擦力。他开始忘记自己为何一直没放松，视野的边缘开始沁出灰色。他的心在胸膛里跳动得如此大声，以至于他都能肯定Chris也能听见了。

**求你让我求你让我求你了！**

“射吧。”Chris说，双手放开Sebastian的脖子，在他瘫倒时接住他。他感觉就像身体里的每一道神经都暴露出来，愉悦夹杂着锋利的痛感如酒炙烈。他甚至都能在指尖里感觉到自己的高潮。他的头又晕眩又飘飘然。

他唯一能关注的只有Chris急促的呼吸。

片刻后，Chris的嗓音打破宁静，很迷惑。“你……我并没摸你。”

“告诉我了。”Sebastian回答道，嗓音粗哑喘息。

“对，”Chris说，听起来也是气喘吁吁，“说过了。上帝，你……”

Sebastian的皮肤突然冷得刺痛，他开始哆嗦，蜷缩靠向Chris，直到他将Sebastian抱到腿上。“你做得非常好。”他说着伸手扯开他脚踝上的结。他一手揉着Sebastian的双脚恢复血液循环，一手在Sebastian的手臂上来回抚摸，确保他的温暖。“你总是为我变得非常乖。”

Sebastian更贴向Chris，紧贴着他用鼻子蹭着，就好像他正努力想透过皮肤钻进他身体里。他将脸贴在Chris的肩窝里，呼吸着。Chris就像是一个火炉。他手臂上的那只手温柔地推了一下他，Sebastian咕哝一声表示他在听。

“你需要喝点水，Seb。”

要离开的威胁让Sebastian呜咽起来，但Chris只是又搂了他一下。“我就放在床边了。我只是需要你抬一下头。”

Sebastian极不情愿地抬起头，好让Chris将瓶口放在他嘴上。他想起巡回宣传在饭店里的时候，那时Chris就喂他喝水了。水刚一触到他的舌头，他立刻意识到Chris有多么的正确。他都快被Chris的‘永远都知道’给弄沮丧了。Sebastian感激地吞下水，然后转头将脸又埋回到了Chris的脖子上。

Sebastian睡过去时，Chris依旧抱着他。

 床往下沉了一下，Sebastian被吵醒。Chris正俯身看着他，将头发塞到他耳后。“嗨。”他说，Sebastian对他眨眨眼。“抱歉，是我让你睡着了。我不是故意要吵醒你的。刚才你似乎，呃，极度反应迟缓，我还以为你需要。”Sebastian蜷缩起身，面对着Chris。

“你还好吗？”Chris温柔问道。“你……”他吞咽了下，听起来很紧张。“刚才你真的反应迟缓了。”

Sebastian哆嗦了下，小声咕哝道：“乖。”

Chris很安静，抚摸着Sebastian的头发。Sebastian能感觉自己又开始要睡着了，Chris却在此时问：“你想喝点水吗？”

Sebastian困倦地点点头，Chris将他拉到胸口上，水瓶贴在他嘴边上。“时间？”Sebastian咕哝着，嗓音粗哑，Chris将水瓶放回到床头柜上。

他用手安慰地梳过Sebastian的头发。“已经快夜里两点了，Seb。睡吧，okay？”

“留下。”Sebastian困倦地说着，浑浑噩噩难以集中注意力到他在说的话上。他蜷起身贴着Chris，手指紧抓着Chris的衬衣。“留下陪我。”

“我在啊。”Chris说道，带着一缕笑意。“这就是我的房间呀，Seb。”他掰开Sebastian握着衬衫的手，用拇指抚摸着他的手指，Sebastian哼唧哽咽起来。他竭尽所能地圈起手指握住Chris的手。

“别走。”Sebastian努力坚定地提醒他，却伴随着几不可闻的睡意而非清醒的含糊发音。Chris的低沉笑声沉默了，Sebastian茫然地喃喃低语，Chris将Sebastian更搂向胸口。

“我没走。”Chris又说道，这次嗓音严肃。“我就在这儿，我保证。”Sebastian紧贴在他肩膀上蹭着，感激地咕哝着，Chris在他太阳穴上印下一个吻。

 

Sebastian次日清晨醒来时，Chris正贴在他的后背上，亲吻他的肩膀。他愉悦地嗯了声，Chris靠过来亲吻他的脖子。Sebastian翻身仰卧伸手拉过Chris的头亲吻，当Chris单臂搂住他手捧起他的脖子时，胸膛里一颤。

意识到自己戴着项圈睡着了，Sebastian的背脊上游过一股奇异的战栗感。

Chris撤身。“你感觉如何？”

Sebastian大笑起来，当他注意到自己这样做时Chris的眼睛是怎样的闪亮起来时，一股热爬上了他的后脖颈。“像操了一样酸痛。”他回答道，而Chris得意一笑。

“恰当的比喻。”

Sebastian哼了声，Chris沉默地垂头望他一会儿后宠爱地说：“你需要洗个澡。”Sebastian假装被冒犯到了，Chris又补充道：“你闻着就像在某个换妻俱乐部外过的一夜。”

“我没有吗?”他假装惊讶地问。“但今天是星期四！”Chris大笑起来，温柔地打了下他的脑袋一侧。

“你看起来也像。”Chris说，但是声音里打趣的口气已经没了。他听上去几乎是自豪的，还有点入迷，他垂头去吻Sebastian的脖子，嘴唇擦过皮革的边缘。

“你愿意帮我洗吗？”Sebastian对着Chris的头发说道，Chris点点头，牙齿温柔地咬咬他的下颚下方。

“我们得把这个摘下来。”Chris说着轻轻拉了下项圈。Sebastian不是故意的，但是他肯定是有了反应，因为Chris贴着他的皮肤安抚道：“我会在给你戴回去的。”Sebastian放松下来，Chris喃喃地说，几乎是自言自语：“我也不喜欢把它从你身上取下来。”

Sebastian呼吸急促了，Chris爬到他身上，双手压住他的肩膀。Sebastian发出一声愉悦的呻吟，Chris俯身，亲吻他到窒息。推开时，他低语道：“说。”而Sebastian根本不需要被告知（说什么）。

“你的。”他说道，心跳加快。“你的，永远先是你的。永——”他突然停住，因为Chris一手握住了他的阴茎。

“我没说停止。”Chris说道，手前后撸动了一次，让Sebastian战栗起来。

放了任自己，Sebastian点点头。“你的，先生。是你的。属、属于你。”Chris的另一只手握住Sebastian喉咙向上推，抬起他的下巴。“只是你的，Chris，求、求你——”他吞咽了一下，听见自己的名字，Chris的呼吸卡住。“求你告诉我。”

Chris是不会知道他想要什么的。Sebastian很怕根本不会说。但Chris握在他阴茎上的手一直保持着一种缓慢道令人发狂的节奏，Chris倾身用自己的嘴虏获了他的。那个亲吻温柔缓慢又开放，昏昏欲睡，就好像Chris只是半醒着。“看着我，Sebastian。”退开时他说道，而Sebastian已经在望着了。

Sebastian突然意识到自己正屏着呼吸，却没放松。Chris的目光锁定他的眼睛，他们俩个完全静止了，只剩Chris的手在Sebastian身上稳定地动着，将他直接带上高峰。Sebastian的眼睛颤动了一下，Chris的额头落在Sebastian的额上。

寂静似乎像延展了几个小时之久。终于，Chris低声说：“为我高潮。”Sebastian的身体打开。他的双手飞出去栖息到Chris的发间，他高潮了。随后他听见Chris呼出一口气，声音就像“天啊！”

他们无声地躺着，喘息着，恢复自我。片刻后，Chris噗地笑道：“好吧，现在你真的需要泡澡了。”

Sebastian哼了声，但突然停住，因为Chris用粘腻的手拂过Sebastian的胸口。他抬头去看Chris，Chris的双眼阴暗，专注地看着那片脏乱。“Chris——”

Chris抬头对他眨眨眼。他看着像被吓着了，就像他并没意识到自己在做什么，而Sebastian回瞪着他。他想祈求Chris做他想做的。不论是什么都没关系。反正自己总是能阻止他。Chris伸手去抓他的脖子，有那么一瞬间，Sebastian觉得他是想扼住他，但只是解开了项圈的扣环。

Sebastian皱起眉，Chris坐起身亲吻他的脸颊。“让我们来给你洗干净。”

爬进浴缸时，Sebastian首先注意到了那些瘀伤。他的双膝上都是深色的擦伤，而脚踝上的皮肤也被领带磨得破破烂烂了。他低头瞪着自己的双腿，直到Chris摆弄成一个更容易清洗的角度。Chris伸手去碰它们时，先用手指轻轻碰了一下，Sebastian随即呻吟起来。

“注意到你盯着看了。”这是他们俩进入浴室之后Chris说的第一句话。“好还是坏？”

“好。”Sebastian回答道，觉得喉咙发干，随后Chris又用手指用力摸过那些擦伤。第一次，Sebastian想起了他脖子上咬痕。他都忘了在镜子里看看它了。他伸手去摸，疼痛辐射进锁骨。Sebastian舔舔嘴唇。

给他洗澡的时候，Chris什么都没说。而Chris给他洗头发的时候，Sebastian任自己合上眼。他又沉默了大约一分钟后，气氛似乎开始变成了令人焦躁的沉默。Sebastian想问是什么让他变得如此沉默，此时Chris轻咳了下，停住。“我觉得你明天应该回纽约去。”

(本章完)


	6. Chapter 6

就像一块石头进到Sebastian的胃里。他知道自己早晚要回纽约去，甚至也许要快，但他没想到是‘现在’。特别是他才刚得到项圈。除非，他恐怖的意识到，是自己对项圈的反应让Chris疑虑了。

Sebastian抬手想紧抓住项圈以求安慰，然后才记起来自己根本没戴着。他紧握的手指里一无所有，他假装自己只是想挠挠脖子。“为什么？”刚问出口，Sebastian就感觉蠢死了。

他看起来一定跟自己感觉到的一样不安，因为Chris立刻就面露懊悔，用手指温柔地摸摸Sebastian。由于注意到Sebastian的放在喉咙上的手指，Chris的手抚下去安慰地握住Sebastian的脖子。“并不是那样的，嗨，是——Seb，没事了。”

脖子上的压力让人稳定。一个项圈的替代品，紧而实在。“Sebastian，没关系。你依旧是我的。你永远都是我的。看着我。”Sebastian的眼睛找到Chris，他面带歉意和紧张。松口气的感觉缓解了Sebastian背脊的紧绷感。Chris并不是认真的。Sebastian仍旧属于他。

“我……操。我很抱歉。我表达错了。我想你留在这里。Okay？事情并不是那样的。只是……已经快一周了。如果你再呆下去就会显得很古怪，因为你并没在工作。”

感觉像个借口，但至少是个说得通的借口。Sebastian耸耸肩。他才不在乎那些呢，但他开始觉得Chris在乎了。也许他应该在乎。他还来不及争论，Chris又说道：“你昨天有重新查看整份清单吗？”

Sebastian眯起眼。“什么？”

“你说你‘重新查看了某些东西’，但你写下来的只有项圈。”Chris甜蜜地摸摸他的头发，Sebastian看着他脸上的温柔蜜意。“让我好奇你是查看了整份清单呢，还是你脑袋里只有那一样东西。”

Sebastian看着自己的膝盖。他用拇指抚摸着一块淤青。“你说的没错。”片刻后他说。“我只……项圈。”

“我想也是。”Chris说着在Sebastian的发间印下一个吻。“我要你为我重新查看整份清单。”

Sebastian抬起头，Chris将一只手放在他的膝盖上，温柔的捏了下，在他的大腿里制造出瞬间的尖锐疼痛让他咬住下唇。“我要你仔细浏览我们开始时你不确定的那些东西，并且我要你看看自己是不是对它们某一个改变了主意。”

Sebastian点点头。

“没我在一边对你来说会容易些。”他说，Sebastian又点点头，感觉自己的不安感又消失了一些。这就说得通了。总之，通过昨天的独处Sebastian已经证明了自己有多独立。

“我并不是要给你压力。”Chris连忙补充。“如果你不想，就不用改变对任何事的任何想法。我只是认为你查看整个清单很重要。项圈只是……你似乎真的受它影响了。”

Sebastian不知道这是好是坏。他努力不要去看Chris，Chris似乎也意识到了这话听起来如何。他又亲吻Sebastian，手轻轻地捏紧他的脖颈。“如果还有什么东西对你也有这种影响力，我要知道。”

Sebastian偷偷笑了，但没有抬头。他又点点头。“好的。”停顿了一下后他说道。Chris的手从他脖颈上拿开。“我可以今晚做这件事。”他主动说。“在酒店的房间里。然后回来。”

Chris摇摇头。“我要你考虑清楚，Seb。在没有影响的情况下。”他勾起Sebastian的下巴看着他眼睛。“你随时都可以回来。或者打电话给我，我会立刻过去。但如果你在这里做这件事，我担心你会‘抢跑’。”

Sebastian点头。他理解，他真理解。他甚至不觉得Chris说的有错。可并没有用。这话还是让他觉得冰冷无情。

Chris一定是知道了，因为他一把Sebastian拉出浴缸就开始娇宠他。他温柔地给他擦干，亲吻他潮湿的脖子，直到Sebastian全是都开始刺痒。Chris用拇指按住自己留在他喉咙根上的痕迹。Sebastian嘶了一声，Chris立刻挪开。

“不。”Sebastian冲口而出，他扯着Chris的手腕，放回到自己脖子上。Chris仔细打量着他。

“你真的很喜欢我在你身上留痕迹。”这不是个疑问句，但Sebastian还是点点头。“这样你可有点危险了。”他得意一笑。Sebastian回以微笑，Chris问：“你想要我留下更多吗？”Sebastian又点点头，Chris毫无预警地突然用力将他推到墙上。他的头磕到瓷砖上，全身一颤。

Chris看着，被迷住。“你可真他妈的敏感！”他说着，自豪感一闪，令Sebastian舔舔嘴唇。Chris用指甲划上Sebastian的身体两侧，然后拉过他，双臂紧紧环绕住Sebastian，叼着他的耳朵，用鼻子蹭着他的肩膀。

有点让人兴奋，被这样真没都不穿只围一条浴巾地抱着。他在致歉，Sebastian能看出来。刚才他不是故意突然就那样背弃他的。了解Chris，他早就在脑子里预演了不知多少遍该怎么说才让那话出了口。Chris正在亲他的脖子，慢慢将Sebastian压回墙上，温暖感重新在Sebastian全身散开。

Chris的牙齿温柔地咬住Sebastian的喉咙，离他留下的那个标记只差毫厘，Sebastian咕噜起来。Chris退开，但只够能用鼻子贴着Sebastian的皮肤，“想要你的项圈吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris的手指滑上去温柔地戳戳那个淤痕。“好吧，过来，先让我照顾下这个。”Christian

Sebastian任自己被领到药柜旁，Chris找东西的时候，偷看了一眼镜子。Chris的牙痕还完美地烙印在他的锁骨上方，四周已经开始泛出红紫色的淤痕。如果他穿上一件普通的T恤衫，任何人都将能看到。

他伸手刚想再摸摸时，Chris正好拿着一管抗生素药膏转过身。Chris紧张地看着他。“吃不消了？”

Sebastian摇摇头。“不。”它令他感觉不同。莫名地，（感觉）更强大。他记得Chris在厨房里告诉他的话：他很美丽。然后他的脖颈红得发烫了。他觉得（自己）很美丽。Chris拨开Sebastian的手在那个牙痕上抹上薄薄地一层药膏，而Sebastian就在镜子里看着。

自这件事开始以来第一次，他意识到自己是如何突然变成了这种人。并不会感觉怪异，因为有Chris在这里，淡定又彻底的解释着事情，总是善解人意。他担心回家去会改变这一切，担心一切将会沉淀得太快。他不知道是不是‘应该’感觉怪异。

他垂头看着Chris的脸，在他检查牙痕看有没有皮肤破损的时候，舌尖微微从两唇间露出来。

Sebastian微笑起来，Chris为此抬起头。“怎么了？”

“你知道自己聚精会神时会吐舌头吗？”

Chris动动下颚，就好像他刚刚才意识到自己长了舌头。他瞪了Sebastian一眼，然后又回去做手头的事。“你知道自己睡觉的时候留口水吗？”他问道，嗓音里带着假装的辛辣，Sebastian咯咯笑起来。听见这声音，Chris也暗自一笑，Sebastian感觉到自己的心上的紧绷感微微减轻了。

“先把这个晾干，然后我们再把你的项圈戴回去。”Chris说着又仔细打量了Sebastian一番。“你不冷吗？你想要穿上衣服吗？”

Sebastian皱起眉。“它们都脏了。”

Chris皱了下脸，就像他又忘了Sebastian并没跟他住一起。“哎，我去洗。”他说着离开了浴室。Sebastian还没来得及跟上，他就拿着从他自己衣柜里拿来的一件T恤衫和一条抽绳裤回来了。

当他将衬衣套在他的脑袋上时，Sebastian微微感觉有点晕眩。衣服挂在他的肩膀上，完全遮不住他喉咙上的深黑吻痕。裤脚盖住他的双脚，Chris对他得意一笑。

“怎么了？”

“看上去真可爱。”

Sebastian做了鬼脸。“你才没有比我高大那么多！”

Chris耸耸肩。“我高大得足以让你看起来很可爱。”

Sebastian对他冷笑一下，试图越过他去卧室里，但Chris在门口挡住了他的去路。“Sebastian。”他挑起Sebastian的下巴直视他的眼睛，手指滑到他的下颚后面。他看起来少见地不安，Sebastian半天才意识到这是因为Sebastian穿了他的衣服。

他乱七八糟、一身痕迹、还穿着整整大了三号的睡衣，但Chris这么看着他，他又听见了那声音，像破唱片一样在他脑袋里循环着。 **你真美丽。**

“我会想你的。”

Sebastian眨眨眼。“嗯？”

“并不是要甩掉你（的意思）。我之前有说过吗？我觉得我没说。我并不想让你认为——我只是想……”Chris看起来就像是正在努力寻找正确的措辞。Sebastian看着他的喉结在吞咽的时候一上一下的动。“我只是想要你确定。”

Sebastian点点头。他想告诉他自己已经确定了，但他不想Chris跟他争执。“我知道。”他轻声回答。Chris没再说什么的时候，他补充道：“那些痕迹我确定。”

Chris点点头。“好的吧。”他说着，将他逼靠在水槽上，Sebastian吓到了，腰撞上的台面。“哪里？”

Sebastian犹豫了。任何地方。所有地方。都无所谓。他的双手抽搐，想去摸自己的喉咙，但他知道Chris不会想要的。“我——我不——”

Chris打断了他的话，将他抱到台面上，扯下他的裤子，甚至都没能彻底脱下来就俯身咬住他的大腿。Sebastian猛地一晃。“天啊！”Chris猛然将他推倒，他的后腰撞在水龙头上。Sebastian眼前立刻出现无数亮点，Chris低吼一声，扯起Sebastian的双腿，找了更好的角度再度咬下去。

Sebastian跌落在镜面上，粗喘着，双手拼命抓住任何东西寻找支撑，最后终于落在的Chris的头发里。Chris的下一咬危险地落在了他大腿更往上的地方，Sebastian用力挣扎。Chris立刻退开，有那么一刻Sebastian觉得自己是不是做错了什么，但Chris只是将其视作了一个移向另一条腿的要求。

Sebastian的头‘咚！’地一声落回了玻璃上。

强壮的双手紧抓着他的腰，他缓缓闭上双眼。他听见Chris的声音之后才意识到他已经离开了自己的大腿。“你不能射出来。”Sebastian吞了吞口水，Chris亲亲他的下巴下面。“别尝试。只要放松。”

Sebastian甚至都没理解就点点头。片刻后，温暖的湿热包裹住他过分敏感的阴茎，他控制不住地颤抖着。他低头看间Chris的脸就在他的双腿间，他的双膝就架在Chris的肩膀上，Chris正抬头看着他。

忍不住了，但他不能高潮。他的眼睛开始刺痛，喉咙发紧。片刻后，他的脸上挂上了眼泪。某种声音不受控制地从他的身体里飞出来，他的身体瘫软了，Chris的双眼落在Sebastian手上。Sebastian摇着头喃喃道。“不。”他伸手去拉Chris的手，声音几不可闻。

“看着我。”Sebastian设法说道，嗓音沙哑，Chris放开一只抓在Sebastian腰上的手，用手指紧紧包裹住Sebastian的手，双眼刷地一下回到Sebastian的脸上。Sebastian的皮肤里有了电流，而Chris用力吞咽，紧抓着Sebastian就好像怕他会碎裂崩溃。

Sebastian的视线开始变模糊，Chris退开时，他又瘫靠回镜面上。轻轻地啧了声，他扶Sebastian在台面上坐直。皱着眉，拇指抹掉他眼里的泪。

“Seb……”他说道，但似乎又转了念。“我——等一下。”他告诉他，亲亲他的脸颊，消失进了卧室。Sebastian可怜地啜泣着，又尴尬于自己嘴里发出的动静，但Chris手拿着Sebastian的项圈回来了，亲热地哄他（不哭）。

Sebastian亮出喉咙。“这才是我的乖孩子。”Chris温柔地轻声说，将项圈固定回Sebastian的脖子上，又帮他穿回裤子。他又擦了擦他的脸，柔声问：“你能走路吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris亲亲他的太阳穴。“好的。来，先让我洗洗你的衣服。”

有点笨拙地滑下台面，Sebastian站起身跟上他，当他到达Chris床边时又犹豫了。Chris停下将自己的睡裤换成牛仔裤和干净T恤衫（的动作），回头正好看见Sebastian从地板上捡起（狗）皮带。Sebastian的视线从Chris身上移到手中的皮带上，然后无言地塞给他。

“嘘，okay。”Chris接过皮带，扣在Sebastian的项圈上。“走？”Sebastian点点头，Chris轻轻扯了下皮带，将他带进了客厅。有了皮带，他感觉更稳当。更安全。

Chris将Sebastian安置在沙发上，又打量了他一遍。Sebastian后背僵着，擦擦自己的眼睛。“你还是……”Chris停下，Sebastian能看出来他不确定自己应不应该提及此事。

他的声音低下去。“你还好吧？”Sebastian眨了眨眼，点点头，当Chris俯身温柔地亲吻他的脸时又闭上了眼。“我马上就回来。”他说着然后匆忙去洗一大堆衣服了，而Sebastian耐心地等着。

等Chris坐下来时，Sebastian依偎到他身上，头枕在Chris的大腿上。Chris温柔赞许地嗯了声，用手梳过Sebastian的头发。这样让人放松。让人冷静。就好像他有所归。Chris打开电视，他听着那朦胧的声音充满房间，但上面播放的是什么都不重要。

房间里安静祥和，Chris任自己的手指梳过Sebastian的头发。他们没对彼此说什么，而Sebastian只是倾听着Chris的呼吸。

插在他头发里的手颤抖了一下，僵住了。Sebastian才意识到自己一直在用鼻子蹭Chris牛仔裤的前裆。Sebastian用牙咬住Chris的拉链，向下拉，扯开扣子。他能感觉到Chris在看着，他被震惊了的沉默无语怂恿了他，Sebastian热切地蹭进他的牛仔裤里，将Chris的阴茎含进嘴里。

“Sebastian！”

Sebastian爬到地上，栖身于Chris的两脚间。听起来很模糊。Chris正无声地对他惊喘着。自从昨晚他就没高潮过了，Sebastian需要让他舒服起来。他需要Chris想要他。Chris抚摸着Sebastian的脸，将半干的眼泪涂满他的脸颊，然后呻吟着。“操！你真是——”突然他瞪大双眼，Sebastian努力爬到他腿上，贴着他的皮肤呜咽哭泣。

他需要Chris高潮。他需要他操疼他的嗓子，这样他就能在接下来的日子里都能感觉到了。他想（全身）满带‘提示物’回到纽约去。他能感觉到双膝下的硬木，然后坐起身，用力压地板，绝望地想要自己的淤青刺痛起来。

这个动作让Chris一哆嗦，立刻在他嗓子里射精了，而Sebastian安心地闭上了眼，温柔地吸吮着帮他度过余韵后，退开给他舔干净。

他能听见Chris在喘着粗气，而这令他肚子里火花一闪。他怕从他腿上移开，一直将脸凑近着，直到Chris用手指挑起他的下巴。

Chris什么都没有说，只是呼吸粗重，回视着Sebastian，就好像在等着他先说些什么的暗示，但他才不会说。一想到要等着允许开口说话的命令，他全身就辐射开暖意。终于，Chris的手动了，爱抚着Sebastian的脸颊，拇指抚摸过他的下嘴唇。

他看起来像是想说话，重要的话，像是要告诉Sebastian想留在波士顿多久都可以，Sebastian感觉到了一缕让人兴奋的希望。可Chris只是笑看着他。“你真令人吃惊。”

Sebastian露齿一笑。这样也很棒。

接下来的时间平淡无奇。他们点了披萨，没有出门。静静地看电影变成躺在沙发上缓慢而温暖的亲吻。他们看光了电影，亲吻变成交谈，然后再次变成亲吻。差不多午夜的时候Chris似乎才想起Sebastian的酒店房间。“你得回去了。”他柔声说，Sebastian强迫自己泰然处之。

“不想变成南瓜。嘛”他玩笑地说。Chris对他一笑。

Chris帮他脱下身上的衣服换上自己的，而当Sebastian脱下衣服时，他微笑地看着自己腰上的青紫指印和布满大腿内存的淤紫斑痕。帮他穿上牛仔裤的时候，Chris发现他在瞪着眼睛看。

“等它们彻底消失了就给我打电话。”他说着，抚平Sebastian的衬衣。“我会过去制造出更多。”

Sebastian长长地舒口气，Chris看起来满怀歉意，心不在焉地把玩着他的衬衫衣领。“这个也是。”他补偿道，对着他脖子上的痕迹点点头。“它会花些时间，但也不会太长。”

Sebastian微笑着点点头，Chris不断摆弄到他的衬衫落下了。“我……去给你找条围巾。”片刻后他说道，Sebastian情不自禁地发出笑声。

“你有围巾？”

“我住在波士顿。”Chris一边用有点被冒犯到的口气说着，一边走向衣橱。再次出现时，他拿着一条简单的黑色围巾，围在Sebastian的脖子上。Sebastian的整个身体突然变得暖洋洋的。“好啦。这样也能遮住项圈了。”

大庭广众之下带着他的项圈的念头让Sebastian觉得胸膛胀满，哪怕没人会看见。就好像知道他在想什么，Chris警告道：“如果你打算戴着它出去，要小心。只有当……”他似乎也没能想到什么适当的限定，所以又改口说。“就小心点吧。”

“不知道呢。”Sebastian若有所思道，“我觉得它跟我的长相配到天衣无缝。”

Chris翻了下眼睛，送他到门口的时候故意揉乱了Sebastian的头发。“如果不想，早晨就不用过来看我了。”他在打开门之前说道。“我希望你来。如果你不想来，到家的时候要让我知道。”

Sebastian点点头，Chris又补充道，“需要我的时候也要让我知道。”

他又点点头，Chris在他身后关上门。

Sebastian走了几个街区后拦了一辆出租车。等他回到自己的酒店房间时，他沉默地坐了很久，似乎比以往都要久。“傻瓜。”最后他告诉自己，然后穿着衣服就睡着了。

第二天早晨，Chris送他去火车站。他让他打包起他的项圈，但围巾感觉起来几乎就像一个替代品一样搭在他的肩膀上。“要让我知道。”当帮他从车里拿出行李袋时，Chris坚定地告诉他。

Sebastian无言地点点头，然后Chris给了他一个拥抱。

Sebastian花了快一个小时才上了火车，然后开始感觉喉咙发紧。他看着窗外想不让别人注意到他哭了，谢天谢地没人认出他或者是拦住他。

等到了家，他给Chris发了信息，而Chris的回复立刻就来了：

**你感觉如何？**

Sebastian叹口气。他感觉紧张、孤单、疲惫。 **我感觉好多了** ，他回复道，又想想后，承认了： **累还有点紧张。** 他不想架上孤单。他不想弄得好像他在哼哼唧唧。

在他按完‘发送’几秒钟后，他的手机啾啾响了。 **戴上你的项圈。**

Sebastian从行李箱里翻出项圈，扣在自己脖子上。安心之感以一种他从没想到的方式冲刷过他的全身，他倒在沙发上。一分钟后，他回信息 **谢谢。**

Chris肯定一直没方下过电话。 **你还需要什么别的吗？**

Sebastian想了下，但他现在感觉好多了，比他以为自己会感觉到的还要好。他不确定这要归功于项圈还是Sebastian的淤痕一消失Chris就会立刻回来的这个认知。 **我好了。**

下一条回复用了一会儿才出现。 **很好。有变化马上让我知道。你随时可以摘下它。**

Sebastian微笑，感觉更好了一点儿。 **是 先生。**

Sebastian不知道自己最初在期待着什么，但Chris帮助他的那些‘差事’从来不是蓄意变成性事的。他想起他们刚开始这件事的时候，在Sebastian甚至还不知道他们在做什么的时候。（只是）告诉他如何穿着，要吃什么，在何时吃。Chris让他做过最接近性的事就是每天早晨发一张他脖子上吻痕的照片。Sebastian没感觉到它在消失，但Chris总是要评论它如何地正在变浅。

几天之后，Sebastian开始变得沮丧易怒。他甚至都不确定是为什么。没了Chris在身边，时间都似乎变慢了，而他的‘导火索’变短了。他变得特别没耐性且容易紧张。他的性挫败也开始变得越来越难以忽视。

终于，他鼓起勇气给Chris发了信息。 **我想找人操干。**

他更加恼怒于Chris花了那么长时间才回复，就好像他说出‘口令’的时候正在计划着找人上床。

如果你想的话。这个回答令Sebastian瞬间气疯了，他都没费心爆发出来。

他整整两天没回复他短信。

第三天，Chris给他发来信息。

**你在哪里？需要我吗？**

Sebastian怒视着那条信息。他看看自己丢在洗碗池里的盘子，考了了一下此刻谈论这件事的前景。犹豫了。他拍了一张自己脖子的照片。变淡了，但确凿无疑地还在那里。他依旧得系上围巾或穿着高领衬衣才能出去。

他瞪着自己手机屏幕上的照片一分钟之久，努力思考着要说什么。他就是需要Chris。他想要他在这里。可他皮肤上的证据还在，所以怎样都没办法。他叹口气，然后发出了照片，只带着简单的文字说明 **不能** 。

让Sebastian惊讶的是，Chris的回复是立刻给他打来了电话。“出了什么事？”Sebastian刚接起来他就问。Chris平日里可不是那种会省略了正式的电话礼貌用语的人，所以他肯定真的是着急了。Sebastian任性地感觉到大获全胜。

“我没事。”

Chris听起来可完全不相信。“你已经两天没跟我说过一句话了。你甚至都没发图片来。我做（错）了什么吗？”

Sebastian突然沉默了，他那短命的胜利满足感变成了愚蠢。“没。”

“你想要我过去看你吗？”

Sebastian按按那个淤青。它早已不像当初那般疼了。“你不能。”

“如果你需要我，我就能。”

听见这话，Sebastian停顿了一下。他从没想到过会如此容易。“我没事。”最终他重复道。此刻，让Chris担心至此的罪恶感沉甸甸地压在他肩膀上。“我……我很抱歉，我没事。”

此后，他们又聊了几分钟，Sebastian一边洗着盘子。他们越聊普通正常的事，Sebastian越觉得自己刚才是在无理取闹。他将洗碗布丢进池子里，冲口说道，“我还什么都没做。”

Chris听起来很困惑。“做—做什么？”

Sebastian羞怯了，蔫吧了，感觉很孩子气，因为发现这样说很笨拙。发现彻底提起了这个话题。“打飞机。做爱。我都没有……”他吞咽了一下，疾步走进客厅。“自从上次你命令我射之后，我就一直都没射出来过。”

“哦。”Chris的嗓音小一点点。“但我……我说过你可以？”他听起来就像他也不知道该如何反应，Sebastian叹口气，失望又后悔。

 **你根本没告诉过我** ，Sebastian想说，但出口的只有，“我本来并不想的。”

电话那端沉默了。他刚想问Chris他还在不在的时候，Chris问：“你现在想吗？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，倒回沙发里。“现在？”

Chris的回复非常迅速，几乎盖过了Sebastian的声音。“除非你不想或者认为这样很古怪。”

 **哦。** “不，嗯……现在就……很好。”

“好的。”Chris说着，吐口气。意识到他也紧张了，Sebastian微笑起来。“摸摸你自己。”

还没想到往那里放，Sebastian的手就滑进了裤子里。他发出轻轻的动静，然后Chris温柔地说，“保持一个缓慢并稳定的节奏，好吗？”沉默了一分钟，Sebastian完全沉迷进去了，然后Chris的嗓音就贴在他的耳边说着：“告诉我你在想什么？”

Sebastian的胸口唰地红了，他任自己的思绪从自己的嘴巴离开，甚至都还没来得及组织好。“把我拷在床上，直接操疼我，不让我射精直到——”第一波真正的唤起感流过他的身体，他结巴了。

“直到什么时候，Sebastian，继续说。”

Sebastian呻吟着。“直到你射出来。射在——射在我背上。”那画面令他双胯一抽，而他徒劳地试图不用双手就扭动脱掉裤子。“标记我，然后用我的（狗）皮带把光着身体的我拖到外面展览。给——给所有人看……”

“你是个多么乖的孩子啊。”当Sebastian说不出话了Chris替他说完。他听起来有点喘息。“还有别的吗？”

“想要你当众操我。想——”他的眼睛翻起来一点，他必须得深吸口气才能控制住自己。“想让所有人都看见你拥有我。”

“天哪！”Chris在电话那端说道，嗓音粗哑。

Sebastian逐渐开始忘记自己正在说什么，注意力都集中到Chris电话那端发出的那些隐忍克制的声音。“把我的双脚绑在床上，把我拷起来。”他喃喃地说着，那些词对于他的舌头来说已经冒出来的太快了。“不能动。按摩棒插在我里面，你在操我的嘴。”

“我的天呀！”Chris从嗓子根里发出一声绝望、轻柔的动静。Sebastian根本没注意到，早已被其他的感官袭击和他射精时发出的甜蜜动静搅乱了心神。

Sebastian在发抖，变贪心。“Chris，”他祈求着，嗓音细弱，“我需要——求你……”

Chris在呻吟，听起来餍足、快活，而Sebastian则头脑发漂。自己把他弄射了。自己甚至都没碰他一下，自己甚至都在那里，但却都是因为自己。

“为我高潮。”

Sebastian的身体向前一倾，他射在了自己的手上，突然意识到自己连裤子都没能脱掉。他什么都没说，但Chris知道。

“乖孩子，Sebastian。”他温柔地说，耐心地等着Sebastian冷静下来。“你有没有听我的话重新看清单？”

Sebastian摇摇头，才意识到Chris根本看不见。“没有。”

“今晚就看。”他坚定道。“你已经差不多痊愈了。”

“是，先生。”他记起了第一次，然后犹豫地问道：“能……能允许我射出来吗？等我……等我看清单的时候，如果我——”

那些词花了太长时间离开Sebastian的嘴巴，Chris满意地嗯了声打断他。“当然可以。”沉默了片刻后。“有戴着你的项圈吗？”

“没。”

“去洗个澡，然后戴上。仔细阅读那份清单。我过几天去看你。”

Sebastian点点头。“好的。”

 

挂断电话后，Sebastian走进浴室，洗干净自己，然后去自己房间里找出项圈，圈住喉咙，几乎忘记了穿上别的衣物。等他坐到电脑前时，突然变得很紧张。他看着闪烁的光标很久，然后关掉窗口，花了太多的时间才找出一支笔和一本便条簿。

他再次打开笔记本电脑，花了点时间才找出从前的那份清单。他呆呆地看着标题。现在他很紧张，怕自己想要得太多，会吓跑Chris。Chris似乎挺喜欢他在电话里说的那些话，但那不一样，在某种极端激动的情况下。写进一份清单里，他会怎么想？

他是再发傻，他知道。Chris似乎从没犹豫过给予Sebastian他要求的一切，但如果他正在走向他的‘舒适带’尽头（怎么办）？Sebastian想知道Chris跟他那个对此道有兴趣的女朋友进展到了什么程度，他们有多沉迷。

这是个彻彻底底的白痴念头。

手机响了一下，Sebastian吓了一跳，他查看时看见了一条Chris的短信。 **别忘了重新查看清单，Seb。如果你对任何事都抱着观望态度，别害怕，毕竟，如果你决定你不喜欢某些事，我们总是可以取消的。**

他瞪了那条短信一会儿，忍住去看看Chris是不是就站在自己窗外的冲动。他微笑起来，肩膀的紧绷感放松了。 **会哒。**

这次他多写下了好多，几乎对每一样都好奇。从前他从没考虑过被（人用）发刷打，但现在他的阴茎为这个念头而抽动。他把它也狂写下来，紧跟着是 **束缚（锁头）** 和 **捆绑（绳索）** 。

他还记得第一次这样做事，有点手足无措、惊恐地看着这些东西，但现在他甚至还没看完一半清单就已经开始蠕动了。他记得被皮带扯着在Chris身后爬行，记得它如何令自己感觉到被（人）拥有并爱护着，然后也写了下来。

这次，当他浏览玩具列表时，他被激起了好奇心，也写下了几样。他没有彻底浏览完两遍就在椅子里淫荡地摇晃了起来。他扯掉裤子，仰起头好让项圈扯紧，皮革咬进喉咙里。

他回想起自己跟Chris通电话时说的那些话。他知道他们永远也不可能在公众可能看得见的地方做任何事——即使他们真的公开了他们的关系：那可不是什么会人人乐见的媒体关注点。

不过，没关系。他就是想要，Chris也许没法给他，但他可以让自己那样（幻）想。（幻想）Chris用皮带将他拽到人行道上，像牵狗一样，赤裸的身体上布满牙痕和淤青，后背上是一道道的精液。他感觉肮脏淫荡，因为想要这个，但他记得Chris在电话线那般听起来的样子，记得他发出的那些动静。

他呻吟起来，眼珠后翻。高潮时，他想起来了第一次，对着自己更衣室的马桶，还穿着自己那套被抚弄过的西装，脑袋里回荡着Chris的嗓音。 **乖孩子。**

他还来不及彻底回想，就用手摸了下上腹。令人作呕，却完美，让他的脊椎窜过一阵勃起的战栗火花。那一晚，他戴着项圈睡去，早晨淋完浴后又戴上。

反正，他也没地方可去。

 

(本章完)


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian接下来几天按兵不动。结束工作的新鲜感一如既往很快就耗光了，不久之后他就烦躁地想出去找事情做。通常这种时候，健身房会是他的最佳选择，又可以保证健身与编排的打斗处于优势，但他怕吻痕没消失前就去了被人看到穿着健身服。

在可供选择的选项又少了几样的情况下，Sebastian逼着自己走出家门，将大部分空闲时光都消耗了咖啡厅里。他一直很高兴自己曾经烦恼过来这里。任由自己心无意识地摆弄着衣领或是Chris的围巾，想着自己在此之下的锁骨是个什么样子。他总带一本书，但从来也读不长。他太容易被路人的观看弄得分神，他不得不承认，自成名之后，这件事变得更有趣了。

每当他注意到有人在看时，他就喜欢猜测他们是怎么认出他的。考虑到他（过往）的记录，一般来说并不困难。大多数时候会是那两、三个角色中的某一个。有天早晨，一个女孩拦住他，求他给她的冬日战士漫画签名。

“哦，哇，你是有备而来啊。”他打趣地指出，灿烂一笑。

她笑起来，将头发别到耳后。“我也是来这里看看书的。”她甜蜜地说道，指指Sebastian的外文小说。“我没想到会这么幸运。”他微笑着将自己的名字整齐地签在页脚上，另一只手攥紧自己的围巾。她离开了他的那一桌，立刻打开手机，狂打起字来，但可能太过害羞或是不感兴趣，并没要求合影。

第二天，他准备出门时，他先拍了一张自己脖子的照片发给Chris，才试图决定自己是要穿一件有领子的衬衣呢，还是戴围巾。可他一直没看着镜子，不过，当Chris几秒钟后立刻回复道‘ **明天我就过去看你’，** 他还在习惯性地感到意外。露齿一笑，Sebastian挑了一件T恤衫，然后出去了一天。

那天夜里，Sebastian又戴着项圈上床了，可他几乎没睡觉。

Chris谢绝了Sebastian去火车站接他的提议，乘出租车去了他的地方，对此，Sebastian十分高兴，因为他不必再约束自己。打门拥抱的时候，他差点把Chris撞倒。Chris大笑一声，让他的胸膛贴着他震颤，并随身用脚关上门。“我也想你。”Chris对着他的头发说道，亲吻他的脸颊。

手指掠过Sebastian的脖子，碰到项圈的皮革时僵住了。“哦，我的天呀，Sebastian。你——”Sebastian要躲，马上因为Chris的语气开始惊慌，但Chris的手头扣住D型环，控制住他。“你自己戴上的？”Sebastian点点头。“我甚至都没……告诉你去……”

某种震颤感沿着Sebastian的脊椎骨烧起来。有那么一秒钟，他的双膝感觉就要弯曲了。他想跪下。“想——我想准备好。”Chris想控制不住自己一样，用鼻子蹭蹭他。他温柔一扯，Sebastian轻易就向前扑去。

“乖孩子。”Chris说着深吸了口气。Sebastian忍住颤抖。他看得出Chris还没准备好进入情况。已经有段时间了，而他想要温柔些。Chris轻咳了下，等再开口时，嗓音平稳。“你又重新看过清单了吗？”他放开Sebastian，等着直到他点头。Chris温柔地推推他。“去拿你写的东西，让我看看。”

Sebastian回来时，他在厨房里，正将一个保鲜盒放进冰箱里。“你干嘛呢？”

Chris回头看了眼。“哦，我只是……带了晚饭。”他有点羞涩地说。Sebastian歪过头，Chris耸耸肩。“你不能天天晚上都吃意大利面，对吧？”

Sebastian翻了下眼睛。“哈、哈。”

当Chris再次查看那份清单时，Sebastian就在沙发上蜷缩在他身边，微笑着任由Chris心不在焉地抬手搔弄他的头发。“如果早知道你这么喜欢被羞辱，我就不对你那么客气了。”片刻后Chris打趣道，Sebastian用手肘撞了他一下，他大笑起来。“不，这样很好。”Chris严肃道。“不过，如果最后你不喜欢什么了，一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“知道啦。”Sebastian回答，Chris亲亲他的头一侧。他注意到了Chris留在门口的包包，问道：“你直接来了这里没去找酒店？”

Chris看起来有一点点尴尬。“呃，是的。很抱歉，我不应该吗？我只是以为——”

“留下陪我。”Sebastian连想都没想就冲口道。Chris似乎也没想到会这样，Sebastian也在想为什么。“你打算在城里呆多久？就住这里吧。”

“你确定？”

“是的。”Sebastian爬到Chris的大腿上，亲他的脸。“完全确定。”

有他在这里，让人安心。自从巡回宣传结束以来，只要身在Chris身边几乎就足够了。身心放松，控制权早已交给了Chris就如一项无需言说的条例。几小时后，这渴望就开始上涨。他们坐在沙发上看着电视，Chris正把玩着他的头发，而Sebastian越来越意识到自己有多努力地忍住不要总蠕动。

他在想Chris是否注意到了他肩膀的紧绷，或是他无法停止变换姿势的样子。Chris一定是注意到了Sebastian几乎都已经趴到了他身上。Chris的呼吸在他头上哽住，Sebastian低头看见自己正往Chris两腿间挤。Sebastian轻咳了下，天真地问道：“你带了（狗）皮带吗？”

Chris低头笑看着他。“是的，当然。你是想要吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris跳起身，从包里找出皮带。Sebastian有点笨拙地看着他移动。“来。”他说着，将皮带挂到Sebastian的项圈上。“你还想什么别的吗，还是……”

Sebastian焦躁地点点头，然后跪倒在沙发脚边的地板上。Chris明白了，从腰上褪下裤子，然后惊叫一声，因为Sebastian将他推倒在沙发上，帮忙彻底褪下了裤子。Chris迅速恢复状态，将皮带卷在手上，将Sebastian微微往他大腿上一扯。

Sebastian张开嘴，向前扑去，嘴唇顺势裹住Chris的阴茎，知道它碰到他的嗓子根。Chris微微坐起来一点，往后移动，但Sebastian在抽泣，收紧下巴，Chris的腰胯又歪回去，直到他彻底将Chris吞进自己的喉咙里。

“S – Sebastian –”Chris结巴地说出他的名字，而Sebastian看着他的脸，深吸了一口。从前他从没像此刻这样慌乱过，红着脸，瞪着眼。他的双手在发抖，Sebastian能感觉到皮带松弛的部分贴着自己的喉咙处摇晃。而Sebastian呻吟是，松弛的部分立刻绷紧。

Sebastian迎向Chris的双眼，战栗于他低头看着他的样子。双眼迷离，双唇松弛。“上帝，Sebastian……”

他听起来这样安逸，Sebastian没法从他身上移开视线。他想留在这里，就像（现在）这样，跪在Chris脚边。Sebastian用力吞咽，Chris咬牙吸气，一手滑出Sebastian的头发，捧住他的脸颊。

没用多久，Chris就快疯了，喃喃低语着，紧挽着皮带的那只手依旧撕扯着Sebastian的头发，另一只手落到了他的下巴上。“上帝啊，你真是只乖狗狗。”他呻吟道，半垂着眼帘看着，看着Sebastian蜷缩向他直到自己窒息。

他能感觉到自己的阴茎正顶着自己牛仔裤的拉链，他试图以一种减轻压力的方式移动自己的双胯。双膝刺痛了，双臂开始颤抖，他如此临近高潮。他呻吟起来，Chris战栗了一下。“哦，操！”他暂时中断与Sebastian的对视，没来得及控制住自己就眼珠后翻，。

“真是个完美的乖孩子。”Chris颤抖着告诉他，Sebastian的阴茎猛然抽动，双眼失去焦距，却从没离开过Chris的脸。不要移开视线。不能移开视线。

Chris似乎比平时更加有气无力，他的动作缓慢而笨拙。拇指滑进Sebastian撑开的嘴唇和他自己的阴茎之间，Sebastian感觉就像自己的肌肉变成了铅。“你妈妈得有多骄傲啊。”

羞耻感冲上Sebastian的背脊，他呻吟出声。高潮出其不意击中了他，点燃了他每一段已经越过了感官极限的神经。他的身体突然因过于敏感而颤抖起来。他就像个少年般射在了自己裤子里。不用碰触，未经允许。

眼泪在眼中刺痛。他本想要乖乖的。他喃喃低语着，嘴唇在Chris的阴茎上滑动得到更快。他需要他现在就高潮，这样Sebastian就能被惩罚了。此刻，眼泪在奔流，Sebastian分辨不出是因为被Chris的阴茎呛到的，还是因为在Chris那么说之后他还在干这事所感觉到的堕落（感），但感觉太他妈好了，没法在乎了。

Chris的身体变紧绷，他屈身俯向Sebastian，温柔地诱哄着。“你也曾是她的乖孩子，不是吗？”他问道，Sebastian全身颤抖，眼泪顺着脸颊不停得流淌。

“你射了，不是吗？”Chris问道，嗓音紧绷。“我、我知道你射了，没关系。你还是——很乖的。”Sebastian看见Chris闭了闭眼，才能继续说道。“你想先把我弄射出来再接受惩罚，不是吗？”

Sebastian贴着Chris的皮肤发出轻柔的赞同之声。Chris向前挺腰，同时Sebastian将他吞回去，Chris再次戳到了他的喉咙根，精液的滋味在Sebastian嘴里泛滥。

Sebastian退开，一边在一片湿意里咳嗽着，一边努力透过眼泪恢复呼吸。等他抬手去擦眼睛时，他注意到Chris正瞪着他。“我——我很抱歉。”他哽咽道，但Chris抓住他的手腕，拉开他的手。Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，抽抽鼻子，随后吓了一跳，因为Chris的手瞬间收紧。

Sebastian的嗓音低下去。“先生？”

Chris倾身亲吻Sebastian的脸颊。“你准备好接受惩罚了吗？”

Sebastian点点头，Chris又亲亲他，握着皮带的手用力一扯，Sebastian先前跌去，落在Chris的腿上。（虽然）在惩罚之前，他变得这般亲昵，很古怪，可Sebastian几乎融化在其间了，任由Chris沿着他的脸和脖子种下亲吻。

等Sebastian没有立刻回答时，牙齿微微陷入他的喉咙。“说话。”Chris贴着他的皮肤嘶声道。

“我买、买了——”Sebastian在磕巴，因为Chris的舌头在他的下巴上滑动。他花了一会才意识到Chris是在舔掉他的眼泪。刚刚Sebastian的哭泣激起了他的欲望。Sebastian突然感觉头脑发飘。“我买了一把发刷。”Chris呻吟一声，将Sebastian整个人拉到自己大腿上，舌头温柔地沿着泪痕舔到Sebastian的喉咙处。

“那你觉得你应该挨几下？”

Sebastian仰起头，Chris立刻伸手捧住他的头。他过了一会才做出回应，但Chris没忘记要耐心，放开Sebastian的手腕，一把抓住他的衬衣，扯近他，鼻尖贴着干涸的泪痕落到Sebastian的脖子上。

Sebastian在想Chris此刻还知道他在干什么吗。“二十。”Sebastian轻声决定。“别——请别手软。”

Chris的指甲抠进他的身体一侧，牢牢固定住他。“我不会的。”他如承诺般说道，嘴唇贴着Sebastian的项圈。

Sebastian以为Chris会再次要求他脱掉衣服，却没有。他伸手，开始亲自脱下Sebastian的衣服，温柔而小心。“你想要我绑住你吗？”

Sebastian点点头，Chris也点点头，在帮他脱掉长裤和黏糊糊的短裤后，又将Sebastian按跪下。“来吧。”他说，用力扯了下皮带。“跟上。”

Sebastian感觉就好像自己的大脑变迟钝了。他跌跌闯闯手脚并用地往前爬，Chris牵着他穿过走廊去往他的卧室。从这个高度看自己的公寓感觉很奇怪，就好像此刻它也属于Chris了。

Chris温柔的扯了下皮带，让他爬上床。“过来这里。”他说着，倾身用皮带末端绑住Sebastian的双手，强迫他将头贴在床上。

Chris一手沿着他的后背抚摸下去，问道：“发刷在哪里？”

Sebastian闭上双眼，深吸了口气。“浴室。”

 

Chris带着发刷回来，问道：“你还想让我数吗？”Sebastian点点头，舔着嘴唇。

发刷前端的第一下击打完全不像皮带。那感觉迅速而实实在在，啪地一声，Sebastian往前抽。

Sebastian咕哝一声，Chris干脆道，“一。”

第二下更疼了，直接落在了第一下上面，讲钝痛变成刺痛。Sebastian咬着牙吸气，之后的第三下和第四下Chris用力更大的力气。等到Chris说“六。”的时候，Sebastian开始粗喘，双腿张开。他能感觉到随着每一次数数，自己屁股和大腿上已经逐渐形成淤青。

“用力！”Sebastian听见自己在祈求，Chris的另一只手放在他脖子上，将他按进床里，第七下啪地一声打在他的屁股上。Sebastian对着床单无助地呻吟，而Chris呼吸沉重，努力大声数着数，好让Sebastian能透过耳中脉动的轰鸣听到。

在下一击中，Sebastian哭喊出来，几乎淹没了Chris压抑的“八。”Sebastian脸下的床单被泪水弄湿了，他无法停止祈求。他就是还想要，不想停下。他抬起屁股迎向下一击，无助地哆嗦着，痛感从他的屁股上辐射开来。

数到十之后Chris犹豫了。他放开Sebastian的脖子，等着，可Sebastian只知道呻吟着，“请别——别停下。”然后第十一下重到让他失去了平衡，再次向前扑倒。

痛感一路点亮了他的脊椎骨。他能听见自己在祈求，却无法理解那些词语了。他甚至都不知道自己是不是还在说话。他的舌头在嘴里变得笨拙，变得过于沉重无法正常使用了，而他也无法停止急喘好好呼吸。Chris再次将手压在Sebastian的后项上。

Sebastian听着Chris的嗓音，随着他数的每一下而变紧绷，最后几乎变成了几不可闻的咕哝：“十三、十四——天哪，Sebastian！——”

他的话听起来就好像Sebastian是在水里听到的它们。Sebastian的头向前倒去，落在双手上，同时他向后挺身迎向发刷的击打。他身体的每一寸没有淤青地方都彻底麻木了。他的大脑彻底关机了。他的手指紧紧攥着床单。Sebastian的嘴巴还在工作着，但如果有任何声音出来，他知道那声音必定都是没人能听得懂的。

他听见了‘十九’，他想射。他知道自己还没有再次变硬，但他还是莫名得临近高潮了。第二十下响亮地击打在他的屁股上，Sebastian崩溃了，抵着一把被单呜呜哭起来。

喘了几口气后，他听见Chris将发刷放在床头柜上，就像产生了回声。“Sebastian？”Chris柔声问道，从他的手臂上搬起Sebastian的脑袋，从他脸上扯开被单。“Sebastian，你能听见我吗？”Sebastian眯起双眼，Chris皱起眉。片刻后他才意识到自己一直没点头，但等他点头的时候，Chris正在解开他（的束缚）。

“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道，揉揉Sebastian的手腕。“你还记得如果自己不能说话的时候该怎么阻止我吗？”Sebastian又点点头，然后意识到Chris可能想要一个证明。他竖起两根手指，Chris亲亲他的手背。“就是这样，乖孩子。”

Chris爬到他身边，拉过他，直到Sebastian的头枕到他的下巴下。Sebastian呼噜着，用鼻子蹭着，合上双眼静静地听着，慢慢地恢复自我。总是是如此奇怪的感觉，可能比落入subspace（臣服领域）更令人感觉迷失很多很多，感觉整个世界都变清晰了，甚至能听到门外的动静。

他知道Chris看得出来，因为他没有放开他，一直将Sebastian搂在他胸前，爱抚着他汗湿的头发，每次他移动得太快或是喃喃低语时都温柔地安抚他。他们沉默了很久后Chris才坏笑着问，“在开始期盼我用它打你之前，你真的不曾拥有一把发刷？”

Sebastian感觉自己的脸红了。“我也有的！”他吼道。“就只——只是不是那种还能干别的（发）刷。它是塑料的，而且非常薄。”

“你是说像一把梳子？”

Sebastian用手肘撞了一下Chris，Chris轻轻‘哦噢’一声后，咯咯笑起来。“我知道区别！”Sebastian坚称。而Chris的坏笑却没少半分，Sebastian使性子地咕哝着：“我有刷头发！”

Chris叹口气。“是的，亲爱的，我知道。”他嘲笑道。“你的头发总是看起来很漂亮。”

Sebastian狠狠踢了Chris一脚，想把他从床上推下去，爆红着脸。Chris却只是在哈哈大笑着，滚到Sebastian身上，亲热地将他压在床垫上。“我只是在打趣。”他说着，亲亲Sebastian的脖子。Sebastian想假装出更伤心的样子，可Chris在对着他的下巴低语，“你总是很美丽。”Sebastian有那么一刻的短路。

Chris一只手滑进Sebastian的腿下面，捏了一把他的大腿根，Sebastian疼得嘶了一声。“我要处理一下这些。你浴室里有药膏吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris给了他一个吻，然后消失进浴室里。

Chris用一块热毛巾给他擦拭了一遍身体后，将Sebastian翻过来。“这些（伤）可能要过一段时间才能消失。”Chris朝他的痕迹微微附身，听起来有点歉然。“我没想到自己会失控，但——”

“你没有。”Sebastian向他保证。“是我当时真的真的很想要这个。”

Chris低低的‘恩’了一声，却没说任何话，站起身在Sebastian的梳妆台里翻找。Sebastian眨眨眼。“你在找什么啊？”他轻声问道，尽可能从Chris把他留在的位置变换姿势，看着他。

“一些……啊，找到了。”Chris突然回到他身边，递给他一条他平时穿着去健身房的普通旧运动裤。“这裤子应该非常柔软，我要你小心些。今晚牛仔裤大概不在考虑范围内了。”

“我会好的。”Sebastian告诉他，但还是接过裤子，慢慢坐起身穿上了。“是我想——”

“我知道是你想要。”Chris了然地打断道。“但现在是我想让你舒适一点，okay？”这似乎对他来说很重要，所以Sebastian沉默了。

他点点头。“好的，okay。”

接下来的半天Sebastian没法坐着不动，相反，当他们在沙发上放松时，却选择窝在Chris身边，头枕着他的大腿。Chris心不在焉地在Sebastian手臂上画着图案，他们看着电视直到他打破沉默：“你饿吗？”

Sebastian抬起头。“嗯。”他记得Chris往他的冰箱里放了东西，于是点点头，微笑道。“是呀，你给我带了什么？”

 Chris露齿一笑。“一锅炖牛肉。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，坐起身，以便Chris能站起身，走回厨房去。“你给我做了一锅炖牛肉？”他问道，紧随他的脚步。Chris没有看他，从冰箱里拿出保鲜盒。

“呃，不是。”Chris承认，而Sebastian几乎可以肯定他脸红了。“我只是给你带来了一锅。”

“从哪里？”Sebastian小心翼翼地问道。Chris又笑起来。

“我妈妈家。”

Sebastian不知道自己为什么要微笑。“你妈妈给我做了一锅炖牛肉？！”他问，而Chris耸耸肩，咯咯笑起来。

“是昨晚的事，我过去看她，她要我给你带晚饭。”他漫不经心地说着，将保鲜盒（里的内容）分到两个碗里。

“你跟你妈妈谈到我了？”Sebastian以一种调笑的腔调说道。

Chris耸耸肩。“我什么事情都告诉我妈妈。”他回答道，诚实又随意，将第一个碗放进微波炉里。

Sebastian白了脸。“什么？”

Chris转头。花了片刻时间才明白Sebastian的反应。“天呀，上帝，不是‘一切’。”

Sebastian点点头，但他还是得问。“她知道我们，呃……”他在他们之间比划了一下。这到底算什么？他们还没真正谈过任何该如何定义这件事的内容。在一个冗长到近乎引人侧目的停顿后，Sebastian笨拙地决定：“……睡在一起。”

Chris耸耸肩，查看着微波炉上的时间。Sebastian想着这是否因为他不想看着他回答。“是的。”SEbastian

Sebastian不确定该对此如何反应。“好吧。”他颤抖着说。

Chris转回头对他一笑。“哦，怎么了？”他打趣地问，贴到Sebastian身上，拇指溜进Sebastian的裤腰里。“怕她会怎么看待你？”

“呈指数（增长）。”Sebastian直接回答，Chris却还在微笑。

“没事的。”Chris诚恳道。“我们睡在一起。现在是21世纪，她不会指望我们结婚的。”Sebastian张开嘴想要讽刺，但微波炉讨人厌地叮地一声，Chris就转身去弄它了。

那一刻虽然过去了，但那句话似乎还悬在Sebastian脑袋上。Chris把碗塞进Sebastian手里。“坐下。”他坚定道。“等着我。”

“是，先生。”Sebastian喏喏道，犹豫了一下之后到客厅里等着Chris。他没有碰食物，而是心烦意乱地扯着自己的裤绳，直到Chris加入他，微笑着亲吻Sebastian的头顶后，坐下。

他们吃饭的时候，Sebastian没说什么。他裤子的布料在膝盖上变薄了，他一边焦虑地扯着它，一边努力想理清Chris说过的话。那话似乎在他的脑海深处烦扰了几个小时后，Chris终于问道，“都还好吗？你都没怎么吃。”

“你-你们……”Sebastian低头看着自己的碗。“你们到底……说了什么？”

变得这么暧昧不明他觉得很愚蠢。一分钟之久，Chris看起来就像要重复问Sebastian都还好吗，然后才突然明白过来。“哦，只是……”

有时候，Sebastian发现在这件事上Chris个自己一样拙嘴笨腮的这件事很让人舒服。“她问巡回宣传进展如何，事情还顺利嘛，你知道，诸如此类。”

“每次我去宣传的时候，她都很担心，知道，因为我的焦虑——所以我告诉她我们在宣传期间开始了以一些帮助减压的事，而她很高兴听到这话。就是那时候她坚持让我给你带那锅炖牛肉来，因为我提起要过来。”

Sebastian想要求细节。（想知道）他是如何解释‘开始了某些事’的，还有她是否要求了对这件事的详尽阐述。他一定还看起来很谨慎，因为Chris轻快地补充道：“她不会召见你，并要求你说明对她儿子意欲何为。”Sebastian嘲弄了一句。看起来他得不到答案了。如果可能，他更想反问她这个问题。

他清了清嗓子，尝试着重新集中注意力。“好吧，牛肉很可口。”他微笑着说。“告诉她谢谢。”

Chris大笑起来，就好像这是个笑话，但等他们吃完时他的肩膀里有了些许放松。

 

晚饭后，Sebastian打趣说他不应该刷盘子，考虑到Chris并不是煮了晚饭的人。“我刷了因确实地烹调这锅牛肉而来的众多盘子。”Chris辩护地指出，却开始站起身来，直到Sebastian又将他拉回沙发上。

“哦，别孩子气了。”他说着，翻了下眼睛，就好像要费多大功夫一样。“我去刷。”

水才刚热起来，Chris就来到他身后，伸手关上水。Sebastian并没有反应，直到Chris从他手里拿过那个碗放回到水池里之后。Sebastian困惑地微笑道。“你在干什么啊？”

Chirs没有回答，拇指滑进Sebastian的裤腰里，将其扯到他的大腿上，突然让Sebastian想起它们有多么酸疼。Sebastian僵住，Chris放下卧室里拿来的那瓶润滑油，用另一只手握住Sebastian的喉咙。

Chris将Sebastian拉倒，直到他不得不在台面上撑开双手，身体基本上已经趴在了水池上。“操！”

Chris沉默无语，给他做准备，空着的手握住脖颈按住Sebastian。他不知道是什么引发了这件事，但他的期待却清楚明白。他分开双腿，畏缩了一下，Chris立刻操纵着他向前，到厨台上，这样Chris就得到了一个更好的角度插入。

他猛力地操进他身体里，每一下插入都让Sebastian撞到厨台上，而Sebastian就趴靠着它，无助地祈求。从没感觉到过如此的舒适、如此的突然。“还要，天呀，用力，求你，还要……”每一下插入都抵着他的淤青发生接触，那疼痛让一切感觉就好像Sebastian的骨头正从身体里熔化出来。

他如此的酸疼，他无法停止喃喃低语。Chris不再按着Sebastian，将他扯起来贴着他的胸口，尽可能亲密地将他俩贴在一起。Sebastian嘴里吐出一个轻柔的‘yes’，抬起虚弱的手插进Chris的头发里。

Chris还是一语不发，变换角度，直到他用几乎将他的双腿提离地面的暴力操进Sebastian的身体里。Sebastian几乎不能说话了，只能喘息呻吟。

Sebastian的皮肤在刺痛，模糊了视线。他的头向后仰倒在Chris的肩膀上，随后他看到了他的侧脸，他眉上的汗水，紧咬着自己的下唇。他正低着头，眼睛注视着Sebastian的肩膀，他从没看起来如此美丽过。

Sebastian花了片刻时间终于让自己的下颚正常工作起来。“Chris……”他的嗓音很低，以一种他肯定会感觉尴尬的方式迷醉着，如果他除了此刻的感觉还能感觉到别的什么的话。Chris并没有看他，却慢慢闭上了双眼，然后他在Sebastian的肩膀上低低地喘了口气。

Chris从牙缝里挤出一声断断续续的哼声，Sebastian因Chris在他体内高潮的感觉而喊叫出声。他头晕目眩，四肢瘫软，而Chris迅速抽了出去，Sebastian差点瘫倒在地。任他趴在厨房的水池上，Chris将自己塞回裤子里，顺手抄起润滑油便走开了。

Sebastian花了一会时间才打起来精神，从厨台上直起身，跟上他，呜咽哼唧着。

他并没以任何方式调整或清洁自己，因为Chris并没说他可以。他也没说过他可以动了，可Sebastian需要他。他磕磕绊绊地踩着盖过他脚面的裤子，走进客厅里。Chris正躺在沙发上看电视，就好像他一直都在这里。等他注意到Sebastian时，给了他一个微笑，然后拍拍沙发垫的边缘。

Sebastian在沙发旁边跪倒，Chris却抓住他的下巴，强迫眼神接触，然后咂舌道。“好吧，来吧。”他咕哝到，拍拍自己的胸口，Sebastian立刻跳起来，蜷缩到他身上。躺好了，他牢骚了一声，他的阴茎还硬着，而Chris将一只手放到了他的脖颈上。“嘘，没事了。”

Sebastian点点头，很相信，可又过了几分钟后Chris才伸手去抚摸他的阴茎。Sebastian蠕动起来，Chris抓在他脖子上的手却握紧了。

“别动。”Sebastian点点头，Chris将他按在那里，抚摸他的阴茎，直到他的呼吸都颤抖了。“你想射了？”Sebastian点点头，Chris将他推高到足以掌掴Sebastian的脸。“明确地回答我。”

Sebastian还是措辞困难。“是-是的，先生。”他含糊地轻声说，然后Chris将他拉回到自己的胸口上，赞赏地低语。

“射吧，宝贝。”Chris温柔地说道，随后Sebastian如被抽了一鞭子一样释放出来。Chris小心地不让他弄得一团糟，将手送到Sebastian的嘴边，另一只手命令地扯了下他的头发。

Sebastian顺从地张开嘴，吮吸Chris的手指，直到他抽回它们时干净了，发出一声轻柔的‘啵’。Sebastian垂下头，心满意足地靠着Chris的胸膛上，直到有只手在扯他的项圈。他本能地跳起来，但Chris用一只手固定住他的头，另一手从他脖子上解下项圈。

“你很脏。”Chris说，将他推下沙发。“去洗澡。”点点头，Sebastian站起身，冲进浴室。站在淋浴间里感觉怪异的不自然。他低头看着光滑的瓷砖面，考虑跪下，但Chris并没告诉他这样做，所以他没有跪下。

在自己身上涂肥皂时，Sebastian的大脑一片空白。肥皂在他的伤口上刺痛，他战栗起来，因为那沿着他腿流窜而下的感觉。热水在他的皮肤上烧灼，他站在那里，看着自己的胸口和手臂变红。

他彻底洗了自己两次，将沾满肥皂的手指插进身体里，然后摘下淋浴喷头冲干净自己。Chris弄脏了他。他几乎想就一直这个样子，因为是Chris，但Chris想要他干干净净的。

他走出淋浴间时，药膏就在洗手池上。他不确定Chris是否期待他那样做，但他挤了一些在手里，揉到自己的伤痕上。自己做这个，感觉很奇怪。但也感觉很好。

他不慌不忙，不过等Sebastian回到客厅里时，Chris还在躺在沙发上。他从腰上扯下浴巾，盖在头上擦干头发。

Chris抬头看了他一眼，然后Sebastian一声不吭，拖拉着步子走回他身边。他知道Chris想要他在这里。他不必浪费时间说出来。Sebastian跪到他脚边时，Chris看起来很满意，他脸上挂着得意的笑容，一手梳过Sebastian的头发。

“乖孩子。”Chris柔声道，将项圈扣回他的脖子上。“我需要你为我乖乖的。”

Sebastian无声地点点头。他愿意做任何事。

“明天我要回家了，所以我需要你在需要我的时候，跟我实话实说，okay？”

“什么？”Sebastian的嗓音破碎，他才意识到他已经将近一个小时没说超过两个词了。Chris皱起眉，Sebastian摇着头。他不想离开，Sebastian ** _知道_** 他不想。

“我得回家去，Sebastian，我不能呆在这里。”

“你才刚到这里。”Sebastian坚称，爬到Chris腿上。“我现在还需要你。”

“别太贪心了。”Chris坚定道，而Sebastian想都没想就做出了反应，一口咬住Chris的喉咙。Chris猛然动，Sebastian立刻放开他。Chris将他扯回去看着他的眼睛，而他脸上的表情让Sebastian退缩。

“这是什么？”他质问道。Sebastian感觉像个胡闹被责骂了的孩子。Chris并没如Sebastian期待的那样，想要的那样，打他。而他也无法完全确定这应该意味着什么。见Sebastian没有回答，Chris的表情软下来，他重复道，“这是什么？”

“别走。”Sebastian说着，呼吸粗重——紧张了。“别走，你许诺过不走的。”

“我没走啊。”Chris说道，他的困惑里是令人恼怒的纯真。“我明天才会离开。”Sebastian瞪着他，Chris只是叹了口气。“抱歉。我并不是说……”对于Chris脸上的那个表情，Sebastian不知道该说什么，所以他放弃了。

“好吧。”他说，即使一点也不好。“我们可以，呃。我们可以上床去睡了，如果你想。如果你要在明早离开的话。”这是他的消极抵抗攻势，所以Chris皱起了脸。

“我不用明早离开。”他说。“最后一班去波士顿的火车午夜后才发车，我可以留下。”

这话让Sebastian感觉好了一点点。他点点头，在Chris打哈欠时感觉内疚。“Okay。”他说。“那我们上床睡觉去吧。”他拉拉Chris的手，而Chris任自己被拉进卧室里。“明早我会给我们做好早餐。”

Sebastian发现要在Chris昏昏欲睡圈着他，在他的项圈上印上一个吻时，保持怒气令人恼怒地困难。“我会给我们做好午饭。”Chris轻声承诺道，而Sebastian捏捏他的手。

 

（本章完）


	8. Chapter 8

他们睡得比原本打算的还要迟些，而真正离开床甚至花了更长的时间，因为Chris不肯停止亲吻他。Sebastian开始煎蛋时Chris在淋浴，但它们最终煮过了火，因为Chris出来后将他压在厨台上，一手滑进了他的裤子里。

Chris亲密地搂着Sebastian，将他的头按在自己的肩窝里，给他打飞机。Sebastian希望Chris愿意让他看见他的脸，但当他带Sebastian到达高潮时，他只剩下集中注意力在Chris呼吸的声音上。Chris将Sebastian搂在身上静止了片刻后，退开去洗手，然后脸上带着微笑，几乎用铲的将烧焦了蛋盛进盘里给自己。

他几乎像是在逗弄Sebastian，表现得镇定内敛，就在他跳起来将他压到最近的某个平面上的那些瞬间的间隔里。几乎就像他为自己到访所设定的那根滴答作响的时钟已经让Chris变得贪得无厌了。他似乎无法保持自己的手离开Sebastian片刻好去吃饭。如果他不是认为这种行为会停止，Sebastian会对此说些什么。事实上，Sebastian也没个够。

他们的盘子还没从他们面前的早餐桌上移开，Chris就将Sebastian从椅子上拉下来，拉到了他的大腿上。“那些淤青怎么样了？”他亲昵的问道，一手滑上了Sebastian的大腿背面，捏了一下。Sebastian嘶地一声，点点头，就好像这也能算是个回答一样，让他意外的是，Chris接受了。

“我打算要再操你。”他说，把握着他的裤腰，Sebastian又点点头。“乖孩子。”有某种令人兴奋的东西，关于保持安静。关于Chris为他创造答案的方式。Chris的一根手指穿过Sebastian项圈的D环。“我想要你骑着我。”

Sebastian战栗着点点头，已经在努力扭动着脱掉短裤了。Chris微笑地看着他。“我给你买了个礼物。”他说。“我本想将它留到下次的，但你一直都这么乖……”

Sebastian的脉搏开始加速。他微笑着，而Chris也笑看着他，很骄傲。他歪头，咕哝道，“今天早晨你一直很安静。所以让我们来做个交易。”Sebastian已经在点头了，而Chris将他又拉近了一点点。“接下来的一天里，我要你只在我要你说话的时候才说话。”一波战栗沿着Sebastian的身体蔓延开来，他点点头，嘴巴开始变松弛。他又在好奇，模模糊糊地，Chris仿佛知道如何读取他的思想。

“当然了，安全词除外。”Chris用手指抚过Sebastian的嘴唇。“而如果你能乖乖听话，我就提前把礼物给你。”Sebastian吞吞口水，舌头舔过Chris的指腹。他又点点头，一个微笑出现在Chris的嘴角上。

“去拿（狗）皮带，宝贝。”

Sebastian从Chris的腿上掉下去，踉跄着去找皮带。他在卧室的地板上找到了它，而当他跪下要捡起它时，那个念头穿过了他的脑袋留在了他的双膝上。他想要按Chris所要求的那样乖乖的。

他的心在胸口里敲打，全身都在刺痛。他想要乖乖的。他想要他的礼物。他可以乖乖的。他将皮带叼在嘴里，爬回到客厅里，在那里Chris正在沙发上等着，睡裤低低地挂在胯上，他正慵懒地抚摸着自己。

等他看到Sebastian时，突然僵住了，瞪大双眼。“哦，操。”

Sebastian将皮带放到Chris脚边。当Chris将皮带握进手里时，Sebastian低头，亲吻了他面前的地面，Chris呻吟一声。Sebastian没有立刻抬起头。这便是他的归处。这便是他所渴望的位置。

“Sebastian……”Chris在呼唤他，但Sebastian却觉得更安全。很强大。他亲吻Chris的脚尖，Chris将脚撤开，脚踝踩在Sebastian的后脖颈上。“另一只。”他说道，听起来气喘吁吁，而Sebastian变换姿势，俯身贴向地面去亲吻他的另一只脚。他将自己的脸停在了那里片刻，然后屈服于天性，用舌头舔了过去。

“别这么肮脏。”Chris呵斥道，轻轻踢了下Sebastian下巴下的另一只脚勾起他的头。Sebastian顺从地跟随。视线模糊了，但依旧能看到Chris脸上的表情近乎邪恶。“你的舌头有更好的用处。”他俯身用一个吻占领了Sebastian的嘴。皮带扣到位的一拉让Sebastian咽下一声喃喃，随后Chris迅速且用力的一扯。“上来。”

等Sebastian爬到他的大腿上，Chris将两根手指塞进他的短裤裤腰里。“这个脱掉。”Sebastian点点头，扭动着脱掉，将其留在地板上，然后跨骑着Chris的大腿，因Chris微笑的样子而闪亮。

Chris不发一语，开始为Sebastian做准备，一直保持沉默直到他手指那缓慢而令人发狂的温柔节奏努力保持安静的Sebastian战栗。“我的乖孩子。”Chris说道，嗓音低沉。Sebastian咬住嘴唇。“你愿意为我做任何事，不是吗？”

Sebastian狂野地点着头，当Chris的手指在他体内蜷缩起来时，松开了下颚。“告诉我。”

“任何事，先生。”Sebastian粗声说着，拼命保持静止。要乖要乖要乖。那只攥着他皮带啪地向下一扯，强迫他向前屈身。

“告诉我原因。”

“是你的。”Sebastian在呻吟，他如此的濒临高潮，他清楚地知道就是Chris对着他的阴茎吹口气都足以让他射出来。Chris就好像能看出来一样，他的手指开始动更慢了，放缓了节奏，直到Sebastian咬紧牙关保持静止。“因为我是你的，先生。你拥有我。”

Chris赞许地哼了声，随后Sebastian任自己的额头落在Chris的肩膀上，与此同时他插进了第三根手指。“对，我拥有你。”

Sebastian吐出一口气，听起来太像是‘Yes’，所以Chris用皮带将他扯回去，照他的脸打了一巴掌。那感觉直冲阴茎，让Sebastian瑟缩。“只有在我允许的时候，Sebastian。”

Sebastian喃喃地点点头，Chris任他倒回到他胸口上，温柔可怜地说。“别再不经允许就说话了，Sebastian，否则我就没法给你礼物了。”Sebastian点点头，很感激有第二次机会。Chris亲亲他的脸颊——还在因那一巴掌而酸痛。那一吻介于挑逗与道歉之间，Sebastian用力吞咽了一下，用鼻子呼吸，唤起到头昏目眩。

他不会开口的。他想要乖乖的。那只紧握Sebastian皮带的手安慰地摩擦着他的脖子。Chris也想要给Sebastian他的奖励，Sebastian知道的。他才不会白白挑逗他。他跟Sebastian同样想要这样。

Sebastian的呼吸卡主，因为Chris从他身体里抽出了手，给了他大腿上那块乌青的皮肉一巴掌后，将Sebastian移到了他的阴茎上。他无言地犹豫了一下，看向Sebastian的眼睛，Sebastian点点头，咬紧牙关倒抽了一口气，Chris徐徐滑进他身体里。

Sebastian叹息呻吟，被拓展到头晕目眩。他紧抓着Chris的肩膀，跪起身，又将自己拉下去，周而复始。他听见Chris喘息起来，于是移动得更快、更猛，皮肤开始灼痛，因为他贴着Sebastian耳朵发出的那些小动静。那只紧抓着皮带的手攥紧Sebastian的 头发，他哭喊出声，双眼后翻，Chris向后扯他的头强迫他抬头看他。

“你特别想射，对吧？”Chris轻声说，另一只手迅速裹住Sebastian的阴茎。Sebastian没有停下动作，努力眨眼看清Chris的同时点点头。“但你不会射出来，对吗？”Sebastian摇摇头，Chris又摸了下他的阴茎。

“你真是个乖孩子，Sebastian。一直是个乖孩子。”Sebastian又点头，随后Chris放开他的阴茎，将手指插进他嘴里，弄湿它们。舌头上有了东西的感觉就像一个开关一样起了作用，瞬间关闭了所有高级功能。他的头脑失去了自我意识，身体变得模模糊糊，飘飘欲仙。

Chris收回手又握住Sebastian的阴茎时，Sebastian发现他正看着他的双手。“认得我吗，宝贝？”他问道，嗓音温柔、克制。Sebastian点点头。认得他。永远认得他。他舔舔嘴唇，Chris立刻模仿了他。Chris双眼迷离，忽明忽暗，Sebastian比自己动得更快。

Chris放开Sebastian的阴茎，用手握住他的腰，固定住他。“咬我。”他说，气喘吁吁，而Sebastian只想按他说的做，再无他求，可Chris还用一只手紧抓着他的头发，固定着他。“肩膀。”他指定道，Sebastian点头。“用尽全力。”

Sebastian张嘴想说‘是的，先生’但立刻又记起自己不被允许开口，便倾身让牙齿深深陷入进Chris的肩肉里。Chris在惊叫！随后猛力楔进Sebastian身体里。白色的光点在Sebastian眼前跳跃，他收紧下颚，咬进Chris的皮肤里。

Chris腰胯正猛砸进Sebastian的身体里，猛烈到他的身体都跌向了Chris，含着他的肩膀呻吟，Chris射进了他的身体里。Sebastian听见了那声贴在他耳边轻柔的低叹。Chris还没有让他高潮，还没从Sebastian身体里撤出来，但他拽了一下Sebastian的头发，Sebastian松开下颚，小猫一样舔着他留下的那个深深的齿痕，直到Chris拽拽皮带。

“看着我。”他强调，Sebastian退开身让眼神相接触。Chris看起来还是有点吃惊，他伸手捧住Sebastian的脸蛋。起初，他什么都没说，只是看了Sebastian的脸片刻后，拉过他迅速一吻。

他的手回到Sebastian的阴茎上，退开，保持他们的视线相接。“射吧。”Chris毫无预警地说道，Sebastian甚至还没来得及合上眼，性高潮就狠狠砸中了他。

Sebastian在Chris腿上变换姿势，人还在战栗，逼Chris躺倒在沙发上，这样他就轻易屈身从Chris腹部舔掉自己的精液了。Chris愣愣地看着。他不发一语，直到Sebastian将他舔干净了，才犹犹豫豫地说：“Sebastian？”

Sebastian热切地抬起头，Chris托住他的下巴，将他的脸拉到他眼前。这个接触在他皮肤上感觉不自然地强烈，所以Sebastian闭上眼，哆嗦了。一切都还感觉过热，过近。Chris听起来古怪地好奇，他问：“你可以说话了，Sebastian。告诉我你的感受。”

Sebastian的舌头立刻伸出去濡湿嘴唇。这是一个困难的问题，要用太多的字。他呜咽哼唧起来。他想要乖乖的，想要回答，但他做不到。他无法思考了。太难了。太难太难了。他的皮肤在燃烧。他只想要乖乖的。“想……”他睁开眼看见Chris正耐心地等着。他吞吞口水，Chris的手指拂过Sebastian的喉咙。听到Sebastian发出的声音时，他的双眼亮了起来。

“你还是这么紧绷。”他指出。Sebastian毫不犹豫地点头，Chris歪过头。“是感觉像你又要射了吗？告诉我？”

Sebastian困惑地看着他。“我——”他喘息着开口，“我……不能，我……”

Chris对他咂咂嘴，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。“放松，Sebastian。听我的射出来。”

他没射，但那是另一回事。某种饱满而沉重的东西，Sebastian无法控制自己了，哭泣着用力压向Chris，任那感觉贯穿了他的身体。他的心正抵着肋骨狂跳，头脑比他有记忆以来任何时候都感觉清晰。

Chris似乎无法不碰触他，他的双手抚摸着他的脸，抚摸着他的头发。“我找到你了。”他说，Sebastian意识到他在颤抖。“我找到你了，没事了。”Sebastian不知道他们这样坐了多久，他无法停止战栗，Chris一直摇着他。

“我们应该去洗个澡。”Chris终于说。“我要摘掉你的项圈，okay？”Sebastian本来想点头的，但Chris伸手时，他却瑟缩了。“我会马上给你戴回去，okay？”Chris温柔地告诉他，亲吻他头的一侧。“我会待在你身边。”Sebastian点点头，Chris却没再伸手，相反却先拉着皮带将他带进了浴室里。

Chris开始给浴缸注水，随后转身要解下项圈，却在伸手去解时停住了。他考虑了片刻，随后扯了下皮带。Sebastian了然，屈膝跪下。他重重砸在瓷砖上，声音大到足以引起了回声。疼痛从他的膝盖辐射开来，他咽下一声呻吟。

Chris走到浴缸边上，坐在缸沿上，等着水注满。他又拽了下皮带，Sebastian趴倒，爬到他脚边，保持静止等着Chris解开他的项圈，放到洗手池边的台面上。Chris剥掉自己的内裤首先跨入浴缸时，他露齿一笑。Chris还从没跟他共浴过呢！今早他已经冲过澡了。他根本不需要——Sebastian意识到——暖和起来（热情起来）。是他自己想要。

 在浴缸一头坐定，Chris向后靠闭上眼，准备好好放松一下。Sebastian看着，双眼落在他留下的那个疤上，殷红而显眼，就在他锁骨的纹身上方。Sebastian伸出手指去摸时自己都还没意识到。Chris没有阻止他。那疤很小，容易隐藏，却不可否认地存在于那里，以它独有的方式，诉说着与Sebastian的吻痕相同的事实。

Chris也属于Sebastian。

很静，浴缸里的水在碰到缸沿时几乎没有发出水声。Chris的手伸出去触到Sebastian的手，他们就那样僵坐了一刻，随后Chris突然发出一声响亮的口哨，让Sebastian像提线木偶般做出了反应，爬进浴缸里，到他身边来。他又摸了摸那个咬痕，而这一次Chris拉开了他的手。Chris坐起身去伸手去拿洗发水，另一只手保护性地圈住Sebastian将他紧压在胸口上。

他用双手搓出泡沫，而Sebastian基本上已经四肢瘫软了，任由Chris给他清洗，顺着他的脖子亲吻，就好像他是玻璃制品般用双手来回摆弄他。当他清洗到Sebastian的双膝时，它们已经开始出现淤青了。Chris用一根按住一块淤痕，Sebastian嘶嘶抽气。

他的后背小小地痉挛了一下，Chris想要作出反应，想问他是不是受不了。赶在他开始担心之前，Sebastian立刻点点头。没关系。这样很好。他想要这样。Chris的手变得坚定，顺着他的腿滑下去。Sebastian向后靠去，Chris沉默地清洗着他的身体。他的双手坚实可靠，异乎寻常地温柔，让Sebastian想起了他告诉Chris想要项圈之后他们做爱的时候，想起了第一次时他是多么的羞涩和小心翼翼。

他们洗完了，Chris首先爬出浴缸，以便能帮助Sebastian从浴缸里爬出来并自己擦干身体。他一语不发，将项圈扣在Sebastian的脖子上，领他走进卧室，他让Sebastian坐在床沿上，自己穿上衣服。然后，他给Sebastian穿衣服，对方就像个布娃娃般被裹上衣服，微笑地看着Chris着迷地抚平他的衬衣。

Sebastian任自己被领回到浴室里，坐在马桶上，看着Chris准备好剃刀。这次当Chris取下项圈时，他没有任何反应，只是在Chris将项圈放到Sebastian腿上时吞了吞口水。Sebastian期待这次会与第一次有所不同，那时他是被绑住的，而这一次的确不同，但那种支配（感）并没变。Chris仍然拥有他。他的身体仍然会承受不住Chris的触摸而倒下。

Chris结束后，用一块热毛巾擦擦他的脸，问道：“Sebastian，你能说话吗？”

Sebastian的声音粗哑，他喃喃地说“是的，先生。”，那些字眼在他嘴里莫名地感觉奇怪。错误。起初，Sebastian认为是因为不常使用，但看见Chris脸上的困惑表情，他知道是别的原因。他花了几秒钟才意识到自己是用罗马尼亚语回答的。

他不确定自己是否被允许自动更正。Chris什么都没说，所以Sebastian也没说，只是无声地亮出喉咙，让Chris扣回项圈。他扯了一下皮带，Sebastian就趴跪到了地板上。“跟上。”Chris说道，语气犹豫，气喘吁吁。他原本就喜欢这个。Sebastian一直紧跟在他身边，任由Chris将他牵进饭厅。

Chris将皮带放到桌腿边，Sebastian跪坐下，等待着。Chris发出一声古怪的动静，然后咂咂舌，轻轻扯了下他项圈上的D型环。“不，Sebastian。像个绅士一样吃饭。你并没被惩罚。”

Chris会那样强迫他——强迫他趴跪在地上像只狗一样吃东西——的暗示让他的胃部轻颤。Sebastian摇摇晃晃地站起身，Chris温柔地将他推回椅子里。他在自己的座位上静静地等着，听着Chris在厨房里走动。他在那里呆了将近一个小时，Sebastian却纹丝未动。Chris没有叫他，所以他就静止不动。

虽然Chris出来时，Sebastian不确定自己正期待着什么，但是他还是被摆在面前的饭惊讶到了。这一餐看起来并不像是一顿Chris能在他的厨房里匆忙凑出来的午饭。它看上去像他在餐厅里点的什么东西。因为他没立刻拿起叉子，Chris就递给了他。

“呃恩，鲑鱼，黑莓沙拉，还有菰米饭。”他说的时候，看起来有点尴尬，就像他觉得自己过于努力了。Sebastian才是让这些东西闲放在厨房里的人。“虽然做得没有我妈妈那么好，但我尽最大努力了。”他端着自己的盘子坐下，然后柔声命令道：“吃吧。”

他们沉默地吃了几分钟后，Chris问：“怎么样？

他听上去很紧张，这让Sebastian露出微笑。他点点头，Chris却告诉他：“你可以说话。

“很美味，谢谢。”他答道，犹豫中再次寻找到自己的声音。接下来用餐过程不再有交谈，等他们吃完了，Chris坚持至少要帮忙洗盘子。

感觉很好，有他在身边。他们没有说话，但Chris有时会靠过来亲亲他的喉咙，再Sebastian松手丢掉手里的平底锅时咯咯地笑。等他们直接返回到客厅里，Chris用双臂圈住他的腰。“去卧室里等着我。脱掉衬衣，留下牛仔裤。我要去拿你的礼物。”

Chris还没说完，Sebastian就已经飞奔向了自己的房间。他被缠在自己的衬衫里，努力扭动想要脱掉，听见身后的门口处传来Chris咯咯的笑声，Sebastian涨红了脸。他转身看见Chris将皮带和一个细长的黑色硬纸盒放到床头柜上。它比珠宝店的盒子宽些，但看起来差不多。

“嘘，放松。”他柔声说道，轻而易举地帮Sebastian脱掉了衬衣。“去坐下。背靠着床头板。”Sebastian按吩咐照做，皮肤因期待而刺痒。“如果受不了了，你要怎么阻止我？”Chris问道，并打开了盒子。他并没有取出任何东西，而Sebastian从这个角度上也看不见什么。

“红色是停止，黄色是放慢。”Sebastian机械地重复着，从背脊上升起一阵兴奋地战栗。每当他们尝试新东西时，Chris总要核对安全词。“如果不——不能说话，伸两根手指。”

Chris点头。“很好。”他说。“你，呃……提到，在电话里，”他含糊地说着。Chris并不经常如此害羞且犹豫。Sebastian伸长脖子努力想看看是什么让他如此不安。“我以为我们是要……尝试，呃。”他从盒子里抽出手，Sebastian的心跳到了嗓子眼。Chris正拿着一幅闪闪发光的银色手铐。“如果你不——”

“想要。”Sebastian打断他，将双腕同时伸到身前。“想——我想要。”

Chris点点头，但却只是拷住了一只手腕，然后将另一边穿过床头的木艺构件。他犹豫了一下，给Sebastian一个机会，Sebastian却只是伸出了另一只手腕。

当手铐拷住时，Sebastian记起了项圈的感觉，记起Chris第一次将它戴在他的脖子上。一种他从没意识到自己需要的镇定感，就像注意到了自己的头发才被抹平又倒立了起来。他感觉头晕眼花，几乎要醉了。他张开嘴，Chris用拇指抚过他的嘴唇。

“我 - 我想尝试些什么。”Chris说道，他甚至还没说完，Sebastian就已经在点头了。不论Chris想要什么。不论是什么，永远。Chris一直用紧扣着Sebastian的视线，捧住他的头防止它后仰。他甚至还没有碰他，Sebastian就已经滑落回去了。“也许不会起作用。”Chris补充道。“如果把你不喜欢，我们就不做。”

“想要。”Sebastian又说道，他的嗓音旋即变粗变笨拙。金属手铐咬进Sebastian的手腕里，让他变迟钝。“想……都想要……”

“好的。”他向后伸手到盒子里，拉出一条厚实的黑色丝绸绑带，然后躬身俯视着Sebastian。“我 – 我会需要你……”看到他这么紧张感觉很奇怪。让Sebastian想去触摸他。他紧攥起双手，Chris的双眼自动跟随这个动作，随后他深吸了口气，重新看着他的脸庞。

“我要你想象我们在其他地方。在有人能看到的地方。”Sebastian张开嘴，Chris又看了眼他的双手，随后用丝绸遮住了他的眼睛，一起陷入了黑暗。“你想在哪里，宝贝？想要谁看见？”

“片场”从Sebastian的嘴里冒出来，他听见Chris用力吞了吞口水。“安-安东尼，斯嘉丽，格里洛。”手指顺着他的胸口描绘而下，他颤抖了。看不见，感觉如此的不一样。更危险。让人迷醉。

“还有别人在场吗？”Chris问道，就在他耳边叹息。“你想要摄影机打开吗？”

Sebastian全身一抽。“是的。”他几乎说不出话了，能听见自己的话越来越难以理解。“想所 – 所有人都……看……”

他能感觉到Chris爬到了他身上，并努力想象，背靠着一面墙壁，所有人都在看着他们，全体工作人员都被告知继续拍摄。

“你只想要他们看着？”Chris问道，Sebastian听见皮带已经扣住。“或是你想要我让他们操你？”Sebastian的呼吸卡住，（因为）想到安东尼在他给Chris口交的时候操他，想到斯嘉丽的双腿勾住他的背，格里洛猛力插进他的喉咙里。

“想……操！”他无助地呻吟一声，Chris嗯了一声后，解开Sebastian的裤子，将其脱掉。

“他们全都正看着你，Sebastian。”Chris说着，嗓音温柔。“他们都想要你，每一个人都想。”灯光打在身上的感觉让Sebastian呻吟，一百双眼睛正看着他，看着Chris将一根温热湿润的手指缓缓滑进他身体里。“而我会让他们每一个人都得到你，只要你开口。”

Sebastian喃喃低语，Chris继续说着。“我会让他们每一个人操烂你，直到你全身上下沾满精液，无法站立。”Sebastian几乎控制不住自己了，呻吟变得令人尴尬的大声，他们四周的人群靠得更近了，全都看着Chris将他驯服一只的完美宠物。

“你知道为什么吗？”Chris问道，又滑进一根手指。Sebastian摇摇头，Chris贴着他的脖子咕噜一声，磨蹭着他的项圈。“因为我握着皮带！”他嘶声说道，像要将其撕碎一样强调最后一个词。“因为我能让任何人对你为所欲为，并且知道你仍然会乖乖地爬回到我身边来。”

Sebastian猛然抬起双腿扣住Chris的背，无助地点着头。“是的。”他说着，不确定自己是否被允许说话，却无法控制自己。“只有你，永远是你。让 - 让他们看。”

“他们都正看着你，Sebastian。”Chris说道，一只手缓慢而用力地抚过他的脸。“别让他们失望。让他们看到他们想看的。”Sebastian热烈地呻吟扭动着，Chris从他身体里抽出另一只手。

“是，先生。”他颤抖绝望地说道。“操 – 操我，让他们……让他们看着你——”Chris打断他，腰突然撞向Sebastian，斜纹布刮过他淤青大腿的感觉让人战栗。“标记我。”Sebastian倒抽一口气。

“你看上去——真他妈的漂亮，Sebastian。”Chris对着他的下巴低吼，嗓音破碎，他奋力捣进他身体里，用力到Sebastian整个身体都撞到了床头板上。“要让所有人都……看见你祈求起来有多漂亮。”

“是的，先生。”Sebastian设法说道，头狠狠撞在木头上。眼罩下的黑暗中金星四溢，有那么一刻感觉起来就像镜头的闪光灯，片场工作人员无法阻止自己，都在用他们的手机拍照留念。这一切如浪潮涌动，让他头晕目眩。“操我，我 – 我需要更大力，求 – 求您，先生，求您……我想 – 要他们看见。”

Chris又低吼一声，这次更响亮，随后更暴力地楔进Sebastian的两腿间，Sebastian难以承受，只能摊在Chris怀里。那独一无二的关注，令人上瘾，所以他要所有人都知道。“标记我。”Sebastian绝望地说着，Chris哆嗦了一下。

非常微弱，Sebastian几乎错过它，但他需要再次感觉到。“标记我。”Sebastian重复道，在Chris再次做出反应时快马加鞭地一遍遍地重复着：“标记我标记我标记我……”他不知道自己重复了多少次后就任由自己倒退回了罗马尼亚语，被Chris的样子激得火花四溅，Chris几乎疯狂，指甲咬住Sebastian的腰跨，打桩般不断楔进他身体里。

“天呐，Sebastian。”Chris对着他的肩膀喜极而泣，“上帝啊，别停-操——真美，别停别停别-停……”Sebastian的头一次次撞到木头上，所有人都正目瞪口呆地看着他们，Chris依旧衣衫整齐，完全处于控制地位，而Sebastian却全身赤裸，四肢大展，被绑缚在墙上给众人观看。他属于Chris，完全，彻底。

“你真是-一只乖狗狗。”Chris呻吟道，Sebastian再次因他颤抖的感觉而低吟。“所-所有人都想要把你弄射出来，所有人都盼着能操你……”Sebastian并没意识到自己正张着嘴，直到握着他皮带的手放开他的腰，再次用拇指扫过他的嘴唇。

“告诉他们谁拥有你。”Chris轻声说着，只是一声叹息，在床板不断撞击墙壁的声音当真几不可闻。“告诉他们。”

“是你，Chris。”Sebastian呻吟道，说出口都成了一词。“你，只是你，只-只有你——”

Chris的手抓住他的头发，皮带扯紧，他口中立刻开始涌出祈求。“求您，先生，求您让我射吧我需要射求您想要他们都——都看见是您让我射的求您告诉我请您告诉我——”

“不行。”Chris听起来遥远、满足又温暖，就好像他自己已经射了，而Sebastian的眼睛已经翻了过去。他如此的临近高潮，Chris又这样紧紧地压着他，火热而坚实。“告诉他们——你什么时候才被允许。”Chris气喘吁吁地命令道。

“只有您开口的时候，先生。”Sebastian呻吟道。“只有当……您告诉我……”他能感觉到理解自己正在变得越来越困难，因为Chris抓住了他的下巴。

“大点声。”

“只有您告诉我的时候。”Sebastian重复道，从胸膛里一涌而出，Chris向前推动腰胯改变了角度。“只有……您-您告诉我……”

“说的对。”Chris说道，正紧抓着Sebastian，紧到他知道那里就要留下痕迹了。Chris听上去就像已经失去了控制，他的嗓音更像是狺狺低吼而非话语。他将Sebastian的双腿向后折起，加快速度，Sebastian眼前发白。“因为你是我的！”

Sebastian点头，但等他想动自己的嘴时，却无法强迫自己的声音工作了。他如此的临近高潮，他只是想射。他身体的每一寸都在抽搐，为了保持静止，Chris不断地挺动腰跨楔进他的身体里。“只是我的，Sebastian。”Chris气喘吁吁地恍惚道，Sebastian在呻吟，因为他能感觉到Chris双手扣紧床头板的震颤感。“你属于我！”

Sebastian在点头，想到这一切发生在任何一个人面前就开始流口水。斯嘉丽、安东尼，还有格里洛看着Chris彻底占有他。再没人敢在没得到Chris允许的情况下随意碰他了。

“可以把你关在这里，就像这样。”Chris野蛮地说道，扯起皮带，强迫Sebastian的脖子向后一弯曲，发出一声窒息的气音。“就-就像这样，以便于你永远-随时恭候着我。”

Sebastian几乎已经分别不出自己正对着什么点头了，但如果Chris想要，他是会同意的。他会任何事。“看看你。”Chris听起来很惊叹，“我已经把你变成了一个这么贪婪淫荡的小婊子。这正是你所想要的，不是吗？”Sebastian颤抖着点点头，Chris将两根手指插进他嘴里。

Sebastian能感觉到自己的大脑放慢了速度。他不知道Chris有没有命令他，但他突然意识到自己唯一的功用就是吮Chris的手指。 _ **乖孩子，乖乖的。可不能疏于练习。**_

他的身体感觉就像是正在解体。皮肤下有某种炙热而白亮的东西在爆炸。他不能射，现在还不能，Chris还没有让他射。此刻Chris正按着他，保持他的稳定，正强迫Sebastian保持完美的静止，并不断强行插进他的身体里。他一定已经临近高潮了，Sebastian几乎已经不能理解他说的话了。

“他们都正看着你，Sebastian，看着你为我就变成了现在这个样子。每-每个人都看见……你是个什么样的乖孩子。”一只手突然落在Sebastian的下巴上，稳稳拖住他的头。“你真是，”Chris咕噜着，“个乖孩子呀，Sebastian。总是这么乖。”短暂的停顿后，他又说道，“真希望你妈妈知道你是个怎样顺从的小男孩。”

羞辱感击穿了性唤起，逼他更临近崩溃的边缘，Sebastian呜呜哭起来，双拳紧握抵着手铐试图控制住自己。他不能射。要等到Chris开口。他要等到Chris开口才被允许（射）。必须乖乖的，他想要他们知道自己有多乖。他希望Chris的手指还在他的舌头上。

“看，看看你有多乖啊。”Chris说道。“你只犯过一次错。我完美的男孩。”Sebastian的耳朵里隆隆作响。他几乎听不见Chris了。有那么一刻他这是他听到的所有，随后是一声轻轻的泣声。“你想要我标记你？”Chris终于开口，嗓音异乎寻常地沙哑。“你想要所有人都知道？”

Sebastian无法拼凑出字句，几乎无法点头，只是恍惚地将脖子歪向一侧。他期望Chris咬他的肩膀，项圈在他脖子上缠得太过靠上，Chris却将牙齿插进了紧贴皮革上方的皮肤，低吼出声。

Sebastian哭喊起来，却只是让Chris咬得更用力，直到Sebastian彻底在他口中瘫软了身体。他还在眩晕时，Chris迅速从他身体里抽出，以至于Sebastian抵着手铐全身一抽。他啜泣着Chris的名字，但那个名字刚刚离开出口，热烫浓稠的精液就落在了他的胸口上。Chris用湿滑的手指抓住他的下巴，呲牙低吼道：“射吧。”

性高潮在Sebastian的身体里横扫而过，突然起来的震撼使得他抵着手铐扯紧双臂，随后金属咬紧红肿的皮肤，让他呻吟、痴笑，几乎如高潮一样剧烈的余波摧毁了他。

他都没有意识到到自己失去了时间感，直到突然意识到自己所看的的事实：Chris一手拿着眼罩，正看着Sebastian对着光亮眨眼。Sebastian朝他伸出手，才发现自己还被拷在床头上。

“你现在准备好让我放开你了吗？”他温柔地问道，然后Sebastian看着他伸手去拿钥匙。钥匙就放在床头柜边上，之前却并不在那里。Sebastian一定是露出了困惑的表情，因为Chris解释道：“几分钟前我曾试图放开你，你求我不要。”他伸手摸摸Sebastian的脸。

“那是……我没想到会这么剧烈。我 – 我有点儿……”Sebastian全身一颤，Chris清了清嗓子。“我看着你的手，但我很抱歉如果我……你还好吗？”

Sebastian点点头。他正瞪大眼睛看着，而Chris的眼睛突然向下看了一下。“你——你想要我放开你吗？”Sebastian又点点头，Chris避开他的眼睛，打开拷住Sebastian手腕的手铐，任它们挂在床头上。

Sebastian任双臂落在身体两侧，低头看着膝盖上的双手，直到Chris伸手过来按摩他的手腕，小心地摩擦着剐蹭得发红的皮肤。“你确定自己没事？”他哑声问道，终于倾身向前尝试对上Sebastian的视线。

Sebastian点点头。Chris皱了皱脸。“你能说话吗？”Sebastian又点点头，Chris停止按摩他的手臂，托起他的下巴。“你还是反应迟钝？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，犹豫了一下后又点点头。“是啊。”

“好的。”Chris冷静地说，移动身形也背靠在了床头上。“好的，过来。”他在Sebastian有所动作之前将他拉到大腿上，用双臂紧紧抱住他。“躺着别动。都有我在。”

Sebastian闭上眼睛，感觉一切都一块块地拼凑回来，Chris正抚摸他的脸蛋和头发，每隔几分钟就喃喃地说着：“没事了，都有我在。”不知何时，他伸手攥住Chris的衬衣，而Chris的手立刻盖住他的手。

Sebastian拒绝抬头看钟表。

“抱歉，”Chris片刻后说道，“如果之前 – 你受不了，我并不是有意要……”他轻咳了下。“我没想到会……变得这么激动。”

Sebastian摇摇头，Chris将他拉起身看着他，拖起他的脖子查看他留下的齿痕。一波性欲被唤起，在Sebastian的身体里敲打，他任由自己被来回摆弄，Chris拇指正在哪个伤痕上来回抚摸，燃起某种残留的刺痛感。

“操。”他粗声道。“真是……太过了。而且看起来很严重。”

Sebastian藏不住那扯起他嘴唇的得意的小笑容。“好。”他轻声说，可Chris听到了后却皱起了眉。

“我当时头脑不清了– Sebastian，我很抱歉。”

Sebastian感觉自己撅起嘴。“想要。”他轻轻地说，伸手用手指去摸那个痕迹。他的身体还是感觉有些恍然，就像他还没有完全控制住它。Chris好奇地看着他，轻推他的下巴看着他的眼睛。

“Sebastian？你听上去……你还是感觉迟钝吗？”Sebastian不想回答。他倾身向前，亲吻Chris的脖子，迷醉于Chris似乎无法放手不去揽住他后背的样子。

“留下。”Sebastian对着他的下巴叹息。“别走。把 – 把我关在这里。就像这样。”Chris抓在他身上的手握紧了，只有一瞬间，Sebastian的胸膛胀满了。

“Sebastian，我——”他拉开Sebastian，摸摸他的脸。“我不能，我得照顾好你。我要你坐着不动，我去给你拿水，okay？”Chris轻柔地将他推到床上，用毯子裹好他后站起身。“我马上就回来。”

Sebastian努力压下那种自怜的感觉，在它吞没余韵之前。Chris带着一杯水和一些消毒水回到房间里，Sebastian无声地坐在那里看着他溺爱他，将消毒水涂在他的手腕和喉咙处。他喝了几大口水，Chris将水放到床头柜上，又将Sebastian拉回到他的大腿上。

让人感觉安慰。Chris亲昵地亲亲他手腕，紧紧地将他抓在手里。一旦恢复回来，冰冷的空气永远是Sebastian第一件察觉到的事，除非有Chris在为他保暖。

“恢复了？”Chris问道，又抱紧了Sebastian，就好像要保护他一样。Sebastian叹了口气。他希望自己没有。他点点头，Chris亲亲他的头顶。当手指刷过他的淤青时，Sebastian紧绷起身体。“疼吗？”

“很好。”Sebastian轻声说着。

“才不是。”Chris咂了咂嘴。“你根本没法藏起这个。我不该——我很抱歉。我……我太入迷了，我不该……”

Sebastian想要他再说那句话，一遍遍地说。 _ **我太激动了。我太入迷了。无法控制自己了。**_ 可他听起来心急如焚，所以Sebastian打断了他。“我会阻止你的，Chris。你并没有做我不想要的事。”

Chris恍惚地点点头，拇指已经来回磨蹭着Sebastian脖子上的咬痕。这样做已经开始让Sebastian四肢瘫软了。“Chris——”他说道。“这 – 这样……没办法帮我保持——”

“哦。”Chris抽回手，Sebastian瑟缩了一下。“该死的，抱歉，我……”他放低了声音，嗓音变得低而好奇。“真的吗？”Sebastian点点头，而Chris似乎控制不住自己了。他将拇指压回Sebastian的脖子上。“就这样？”

Sebastian的呼吸卡住，他点点头，抬起头看着Chris双眼变深沉的样子。“你真的属于我了，对吗？”他问道，Sebastian倒抽一口气，他更用力压住那个淤痕。

“是的。”他呻吟道，开始感觉到温暖。“永 - 永远。”

Chris似乎快要被他迷住了，Sebastian的整个身体都在因期待而震颤。只要他能让他今夜留下，他就将拥有他。他只是需要他再留下一夜而已。

就在Chris快要将他平压在床上时，似乎突然意识到了自己。“操。我 – 我不能……”他将Sebastian拉回到腿上，捧起他的脸，Sebastian想要尖叫。“Sebastian，对不起。”他柔声说着，手捧着他的下巴。“我不能留下。”他又说道。“我……该死的，我很抱歉。”

Sebastian的眼睛刺痛起来，所以他看着自己的膝盖，这样Chris就看不见了。“好吧。”

“你这么乖。”Chris喃喃地说道，沿着他的脖子亲吻。“你一直都乖乖听我的话。”Chris的嘴唇擦过那个淤痕，Sebastian任自己融化其间。他想要他再咬下去。他想要它结疤。Chris正贴着他的皮肤粗重地呼吸，就好像他也正在考虑这件事。“Sebastian，我……”手指贴着Sebastian的脖子轻轻刷过，但当Sebastian亮出喉咙时，Chris却瑟缩着躲开了。

“Chris？”Sebastian问道，伸手抓住Chris的手法。“你还是感觉迟缓吗？”

Chris贴着Sebastian的脖子大声呼气。“我——”他吞了吞口水。一只手滑过Sebastian的手臂，握紧他的手腕。“我想要你……”他说着，嗓音低下去，Sebastian立刻抓住机会。

“想要我怎样？”他立刻问道。不论是什么，他都会做的。只要能留下Chris。

让他意外的是，Chris却只是从他身上移开。“操。我该走了。”他突然说，亲亲Sebastian的脸颊，将他从腿上推开。不知所措，Sebastian跳起来，胡乱穿上内裤，Chris却已经在四处收拾自己的东西了。

“什么？”Sebastian跟在他身后叫道，紧跟着他。“时间还早！你说过——”

“我 – 我知道。”Chris笨拙地说：“但当时我并没真的……考虑清楚。我肯定得三点钟以后才能到家。我 – 我不应该那么说。我很抱歉，可是我—— ”

“你正好可以留下。”Sebastian厚着脸皮祈求道，紧抓住Chris的手腕。“明天我送你去火车站，留下吧。就一夜，求你了。”

Chris看上去很痛苦，Sebastian怕自己逼迫了他。他退后一步，突然紧张出了什么错。“我 – 至少让我……我会穿好衣服，现在就送你去火车站。”

Chris扣住他的手肘，阻止了他。“我不能让 – 我不能让人看见你带着那个送我下车。”他说着对那个淤痕点点头。“那 – 那个太显眼了。如果有人注意到……”Chris没了声音，Sebastian扯开他的手臂。他张开嘴，却什么都说不出来，Chris倾身亲吻他。

“给我打电话。”他柔声说道。“不论你何时需要我了。”

“骗人。”Sebastian叫道，Chris被吓得一跳。

“Sebastian……”

Sebastian翻了下眼睛无视自己已经在脸上感觉到的泪水，咬紧牙关控制住嗓音，怒声道：“走吧。”Chris呆立着，一只手伸在Sebastian身前几寸的地方，表情受伤而困惑。Sebastian的血液在沸腾，在鼓噪，因为他无、权。“滚！”

Chris犹豫了，但却点点头。“呃……”他开口，Sebastian想要他争吵，想要他说点什么，想要他留下！可他却只是又点点头。“Okay。”

当他随身关上门时，Sebastian崩溃了，跌跌闯闯回到去，瘫倒在沙发上，眼泪一涌而出。他扯下项圈，丢在地上。

等他的手机啾地一声收到一条短信时，Sebastian正斜躺在沙发上茫然地瞪着天花板。他低头看了眼手机屏幕。 _ **对不起。**_

他没有搭理。他用拇指心不在焉地摸着脖子上的痕迹，以确定它还在那里，确定一切发生过。曾有那么一刻，Chris忘却了他那笨蛋规矩，给了Sebastian他想要的。

如果什么都没了，至少还有这个。

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chris在真的尝试给打电话之前又给他发了四次信息，也都被Sebastian无视了。他试图让自己忙于做晚饭，但站立突然让他感觉病态，思索事物也是如此。不知所措之下，他沮丧地爬上床，躺在那里，茫然地瞪着墙壁，听着自己的手机响着。

呼吸奇异地困难，集中注意力更困难。他知道自己应该吃东西，应该洗澡，应该起床去做些什么，可他就是不想动。他想睡觉，却睡不着。他嗓子里堵着东西，让这一切变得更无法忽视，直到他任由自己又哭起来。

眼泪流干了，Sebastian看了眼手机。Chris不知什么时候发来短信说他已经到家了并且准备上床睡觉了，并再次道歉，求Sebastian明早打给他。Sebastian不想回复，却任由自己去听Chris留的语音信息。

_**“我不该** **–** **我犯了错误。我应该留下。我很抱歉。我只是……事情变得很难** **–** **该死的，都无所谓了。我他妈就是个傻瓜。你想要我（留下），而我想得太多** **–** **上帝啊。操。……听着，如果你现在告诉我你想要我留下，我会回去。我想回去。我是说我** **–** **该死，只要你想要我回去。……求你回复我。”** _

他听起来像一直在哭。Sebastian又听了三次留言之后睡着了。

第二天早晨，他被另一条信息吵醒。 _ **求你打给我吧**_ 。他无视那条信息数小时，直到电话再次响起。他就任它响，看着左侧的短信图标亮起来，眉头紧锁。

 _ **不想跟你说话**_ 他终于回了信息。Chris没有回应。

几个小时后，Sebastian听了第二条信息。Chris听起来有点惊慌。突然，罪恶感在Sebastian的肋骨下捅了不公的一刀。

 _ **“我只是需要知道你一切安好。我希望** **–**_ ** _希望我们也能和好。如果……不能，我可以理解。呃。我希望我们可以……哦，上帝。我希望你还能跟我合作。我没想到……_ ”**他的嗓音嘶哑，他停顿了几秒钟。 _ **“该死的，好吧。我** **–** **我只是打过来看看……你似乎很不安我只是需要知道你一切安好。我很抱歉。求你跟我说话吧。我** **–** **我可以立刻回去见你，只要你想，或者……我只是希望你一切安好。”**_

Sebastian将它和另一条信息保存起来，随后将手机丢到沙发上。无视移动得太快胃部潮涌的呕吐感，他跑进浴室，粗暴地刷洗起自己的皮肤，直到全身发红。

他气呼呼地回到房间里，手机又响了一声， Sebastian决定自己出去时要把它丢在家里。他其实几乎不想出去，可他无法再孤零零一个人呆在公寓里了。

他用了太长时间穿好衣服。他不知道该穿什么。没了命令，他莫名地感觉迷失。他茫然地看着大开的衣柜，感觉像是过了一个小时，但也可能只是几分钟。他努力忽视那种自己做这件事时的失衡感，可仍然能感觉到自己的眼角开始刺痛了，他在这里站得太久了。

Sebastian终于决定好了一套衣服，他穿上那些他知道Chris不会选的衣服只是为了气他。他没费心遮住自己的喉咙，然后在片刻的自我斗争之后，决定他也不想躲到太阳镜或帽子之后。

他有了最古怪的欲望：他想被人看到，沦落到上小报，被爆料糟糕的衣着品味和喉咙上有露骨吻痕。他想要Chris看到后知道那是他的错。他知道自己正表现得像个不听话的小孩子，不过无所谓。

在他在外面度过的前几个小时里，如果有人认出了他，他们也没有让他察觉到。他将这归咎于（他）表现得太过心情恶劣根本无法接近。等他发现有照相机时，正拿着一杯咖啡和一块曲奇饼，而且能露出笑容了。他想要微笑，哪怕正感觉很狗屎。他想要 _至少_ 看起来是高兴的。他希望Chris看见。

他度过了这一天剩下的世界，相对来说无人觉察，并假装没看见身后尾随的各种狗仔队。他们所有人，他失望地意识到，都在太远的地方猛拍照，还用了错误的角度去凸出他的喉咙。他们很快就放弃了他，一句话都没跟他说。不管有没有吻痕，显然漫无目的地在纽约城转悠并不能制造出足够劲爆的新闻。日落前，他最终回了公寓里。

他回来的时候，手机上没有新短信。稍早之前的动静只是电池告竭的提示音。Sebastian不确定自己是感觉松了口气还是感觉失望。他想感觉松口气。他却只是感觉愤怒。

那天晚上他又听了Chris的那两条信息，想着为什么自己感觉如此生气，自己所想要的只是要Chris跟自己说话。

又过了一天，Sebastian的怒火到达了顶点。此刻他怒火冲天。他想要伤害他。他想都没想就给Chris 发了信息。 _ **我想上床。**_

Chris的回复很迅速，而Sebastian不知道自己的笑声是出于感觉有趣还是出于愤怒。 _ **我可以搭飞机。**_

 _ **不是跟你**_ ，Sebastian答道， _ **我只是在要许可。**_

这一次，整整五分钟，他的手机才哔地一声收到回复。 _ **Sebastian** **，从我离开你就没跟我说过话。我不能给你许可，除非你跟我说话。**_ Sebastian还没来得及做出反应，第二天短信也蹦了出来： _ **我只是需要知道你是否安好。**_

Sebastian瞪着自己的手机，然后回复 _**操你！**_

他挫败地将手机丢到沙发上，只差一点点就瞄准了墙壁。操他。Sebastian才不需要只做Chris说过的事。 **“只要是你想要的，Sebastian”** 他站起身。好吧。他想要的。他想、要、出去。

他在镜子前花了没必要长的时间，用手指反复触摸喉咙上那又高又显眼的淤痕。他知道这次自己应该把它遮起来，如果他想要找人的话，可他不想遮。他想被人看到。他想要人们知道。他厌倦了假装像Chris一样在乎。

他用力按下淤痕，然后抽痛地嘶嘶抽气。他的眼睛刺痛，喉咙发紧，他没法不瞪视着。

**“你想要我标记你？你想要所有人都知道？”**

在卧室的衣柜里翻找时，他瞥见那副手铐还挂在床头上。他早就把它们忘得一干二净了。他之前怎么会没注意到？一波白亮的怒火窜过他全身，随后他将它们从床头上扯下来，丢到地上。

Sebastian又考虑起将手机留在家里，他听见它因为Chris的短信发疯般响着，但在最后一秒钟，他设置了静音，将它装进了衣兜里，没有看任何一条信息。然后拦了一辆出租车去市区的一间俱乐部。

他到那里还不到一小时就感觉到有人在看他，抬起头就看见他正想找的。他微笑着滑下座椅慢悠悠地走过去。“你看着很眼熟。”那人告诉他，而自从成名之后，Sebastian再也分不清这是不是一句搭讪的台词了。

都无所谓。重要的是他又高又壮还是金发，而且似乎并没什么兴趣聊天。“我总听人这么说。”他说道，试图避免进一步的疑问。“你想离开这里吗？”

那人对他一笑。“楼上就有房间，如果你有兴趣的话。”

Sebastian没有问那人的名字，因为他才不在乎。公平起见，那人也没问他的，就算他问了，Sebastian也不会告诉他。Sebastian没法真的甩掉自己是个混账的想法，因为他让对方开的房，可他不想冒险用自己信用卡被认出来，而那人似乎也并不介意。

等他们进到房间里面，Sebastian无法看他了。在更良好的灯光之下，他变得更容易与Chris区分开了。他轻咳了下，羞涩地问道：“你能粗暴点吗？”

“嗯？”

Sebastian畏缩了。他当然要找一个不懂他说的是什么意思的人。陪侍的念头突然跳进他的脑海里，但他还没来得及想清楚就翻了翻眼睛。

“就 – 呃，就是……”Sebastian想起来Chris每次贬低他时会感觉到的那种羞耻感，那总是感觉不一样。让人兴奋。现在却只是让人感觉羞辱。也许这并不是什么好主意。

Sebastian摇摇头，努力清除掉脑中怀疑。他需要这个。“打 - 打我。扼住我。之类的事。”

“哦。”那人回答道，听起来有点惊讶，但至少没有恶心。“当然，伙计。我不会妄加评判。”

他们脱衣服的时候，Sebastian看着地板，那人抓住他将他甩到墙上时，吓了他一跳。“要我操你吗？像这样贴着墙？”

Sebastian点点头，视线焦点避开他的脸。近距离观看呈现出了太多的区别。“是的，就 – 用力。”近距离astian

那人微笑起来，Sebastian的胃部开始抽搐。他不应该这样做。Chris告诉了他不要。他为什么要在这里？他为什么要这样做？他看着那人将一包润滑剂涂到手指上，想着自己为什么没有好好考虑这件事。

至少那人给了他他所需要的，将他抵在墙上狠操，他的后随着每一次插入撞击着墙壁。他用双腿圈住那人的腰，呻吟着。“扼 – 扼住我。求你。”

就好像那人一直等着这一刻，手指立刻握住他的脖子用力攥紧。他的手有力、粗糙而完美。Sebastian战栗着低语，随后他听见那人诅咒起来。“是！”他轻轻喃语道，“感觉 – 是的，打我。”

Sebastian喉咙上的手松了一点点。“伙计，你很急啊。”他愉快地说道，就好像这件事刺激了他，而Sebastian感觉性唤起在身体里翻腾。“像这样？”他犹豫着问道，另一只手停了一下后，啪地一声打在Sebastian的脸上。

Sebastian突然耳鸣起来，一侧的脸火烧火燎地疼。他呜呜哭起来，双膝瘫软。“抓住我 – 别停……”他无助地咕哝着，那人用前臂将Sebastian的喉咙向后压在墙上。

“好吗？”他粗暴地问道，Sebastian点点头，眼球后翻。“还想要我打你吗？”Sebastian又点点头，咬着嘴唇等那人的手落在他的脸颊上。他的脸在烧，抵着喉结上的压力他无法吞咽。“好吗？”那人又问道，Sebastian抵着那人的手臂深吸了口气。

他强迫自己眼睛的焦距放空后抬起头。此刻几乎是Chris正这样回望着他。“说你爱我。”从Sebastian的嘴里冒出来，透过抓着他喉咙的手在喘息。那人的节奏乱了，几乎乱了，而Sebastian突然改口。“我不是要 – 要你当真。只是请告诉我。就只要……”

“天呀。”冗长的停顿，Sebastian可以分辨出那人正在想他说这话的时候是不是应该用手臂压着Sebastian的颈静脉。谢天谢地，他只是更剧烈地摇腰插进他身体里然后就说：“我爱你。”

听起来几乎感觉正确，并且在Sebastian的耳朵里隆隆回响。这便足以让他高潮，颤抖战栗，四肢瘫软，可他甚至还没完全平稳回来，罪恶感就还是在他胸口里生长。他在做什么啊？他为什么要违逆Chris？

Sebastian喉咙上的压力变大，可他的身体不肯回应他要它去做的事。他的嘴巴不肯张开，他的双手感觉麻木。他不记得告诉过那人自己的安全词。他说过吗？他为什么不肯说？

都无所谓了。他什么都不能做了。他的视野边缘开始发黑，身体开始贴着墙壁向下滑。Sebastian怀疑自己如果晕过去了，那人是否会停下。倒不是Sebastian一点都不能呼吸了——那人握得很紧，可并不是‘那么’紧——他就是动不了。他为什么不能动了？

这并不是Subspace（臣服领域）。他记起Chris发给他的关于崩溃的资料，很可能这就是了，这个认知让他突然感觉一阵哽咽。天呀，过去今天一直都是啊。他几乎记不得自己是怎么到这里来的了。他的皮肤发冷，脖颈上汗毛倒立，他能感觉到皮肤上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他害怕极了，而他罪有应得。Chris告诉了他不要这样做。他本就不该享受到什么。

那人突然放开他，同时眼泪开始在Sebastian的眼中刺痛起来。Sebastian咳嗽着，强迫氧气回到肺里。那人从他身体里抽出来，他倒在地上。眼泪开始顺着他的脸蛋流淌，他听见：“该死的，伙计，你没事吧？”

他摇摇头，那人退后一步。“我 - ”Sebastian设法说道，“我……没事。我只是 - ”他止不住地咳嗽。那个人只是站在那里，看着他，而Sebastian感觉自己好像要吐了。“我需要……我需要打电话给我的 – 我的……”他能称Chris为什么呢？他们俩算是什么呢？

他甚至都不知道他们俩还算不算什么了。

他感觉就像自己要急性焦虑症发作了。一只手落在他的脖子上，掰过他的下巴，Sebastian瑟缩躲避。手指刷过他喉咙上的淤痕，就好像那个人现在才注意到它。“唷，我不用担心某个愤怒的男朋友跑来揍扁我，对吧？”

Sebastian咽下一声抽泣，抽身躲避。“该死的。”Sebastian还没来得及说什么，那人就开始穿衣服。他惊慌地瞪着大门，然后跪下又看了看Sebastian。“听着，你需要我打电话叫救护车之类的吗？”

比起Sebastian利用这人该受到的惩罚更和善。这样反而让这一切变得糟糕了无数倍。“不。”Sebastian坚定地说，眼泪模糊了他的视线，他打开手机。“我只是需要打给他。我 – 我需要他。”

“当然，伙计，就像我说的，我不会妄加评判。”Sebastian咬住舌尖阻止自己告诉那人他应该（批评）。他活该如此。而他却只是抬起头，看着那人飞快地系上裤子和腰带。“只是……别误会，不过，我觉得等 ** _他_** 来了， ** _我_** 可不想在场，OK？”

Sebastian吞咽了一下忍住有一声抽泣。他想告诉那人都无所谓了。他确定Chris是不会出现了。可Sebastian还没来得及组织起语言，那人就飞一般地逃出门去。他听见门锁喀哒一声未能扣上，却无法强迫自己动一动。他茫然地看着自己的双脚。那只用过的避孕套还躺在地上。那人甚至都没高潮。

他的手机屏幕又黑了，Sebastian不知所措了。Chris肯定要恨他了。他应该恨的。反正Sebastian也配不上他。他甚至配不上他的惩罚。Chris所要做的只是让一切变好，而Sebastian是不配得到这个结果的。

他的头在晕眩，所以他就向后抵住墙壁寻求稳定感。他将双膝曲到胸前，头向后仰着。他不知道还能做什么。他很害怕，感觉飘忽不定，曾经有一件事能有帮助，他却求而不得。

也许他不配得到Chris，可他想要他啊。他又打开手机，找到他的号码，头垂到手里，将电话压在耳朵上。

Chris在第一声铃响时就接起来了。“Sebastian！”他听起来如此欣慰Sebastian打来了电话，而这让Sebastian的胃部翻搅了起来。Sebastian又仰头抵着墙壁。他不知道该说什么，而Chris困惑地问着：“Sebastian？你能听见我吗？”

还没来得及强迫自己说出任何一字，Sebastian就彻底崩溃了，他蜷缩成一团，无助地对着电话抽泣。Chris的语气立刻改变。他的声音微微颤抖，这让Sebastian畏缩闪躲。“Sebastian？出了什么事？你还好吗？”

“对不起。”Sebastian终于设法说道，“我 – 对不起，对不起，我很抱歉。”

他能听到Chris在不停地走动，电话彼端传来钥匙被人抓起的发出的咔咔声。他正说着什么，可他的嘴离话筒很远，所以Sebastian无法理解他。他还没来及问，Chris的声音突然变大，在电话中再次清晰起来。“Sebastian，你在哪里？我这就去接你，ok？”

这正是他想要的，可Sebastian却摇摇头。“不，我 – 我不 – 我……”

“我这就去接你，Sebastian。告诉我你在哪里。”

一瞬间，这话感觉像是一个命令，可Chris的嗓音摆动得太厉害了，Sebastian听着他跑动的动静，他钻进车里发出的各种‘嘀嘀’‘喀哒’声。“Seb，我需要你跟我说话，okay？”

“Okay。”

“你知道自己在哪里吗？”Sebastian瑟缩了。Chris不该这么在意。在所有的一切之后，不该。他为什么还在试图帮助他？在自己的一切所作所为之后，Sebastian很意外他居然还会接电话。“嗨！”Chris的声音变尖锐，但并不刻薄，将Sebastian扯回对话里。“Seb。来呀。你得回答我，okay？你知道自己在哪里吗？”

他用力吞咽了一下。他不想说话。即使Chris现在不恨他了，等他发现了Sebastian在哪里之后也肯定要恨他。他就要恨他了，Sebastian要失去他了。

电话那端汽车大声地发动起来，Sebastian努力不要恐慌。“是的。”他胡乱说出俱乐部的名字，然后趁自己说服自己不要那么做之前，给了他房间号，然后迎来了一片静默。

结束了。都完了。现在Chris肯定要生他的气了。Sebastian为什么要这样做啊？他此刻甚至都记不起当初是什么让自己如此的怒火冲天。不论是什么，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的可笑事情， Sebastian现在要白白失去Chris了。“对不起。”Sebastian又说道，他的嗓音嘶哑。“对不起，对不 - 起……”

“Sebastian，”Chris说道，打断了他的道歉，Sebastian立刻安静下来。Chris听起来很平板，就像他达到了强迫自己保持声音平稳的能力极限。“你 - ”Chris轻咳了声。“你是一个人吗？”

很紧张，Sebastian回答：“是的。”

“好的。”Sebastian分辨不出，对于这个回答，Chris听起来是松了一口气，还是更担心了。“你 - ”他用力吞了吞口水。“你安全吗？”

“嗯。”Sebastian设法说道。他能感觉到眼泪又沿着自己的脸开始流淌了。他受不了。每当Chris回答得不够快时，Sebastian都在臆测Chris根本没有听他说话。

Chris长长地舒了口气。“好的。”他又说着，声音轻得Sebastian几乎听不到。“好的，都会好的，Sebastian。我需要你原地别动，okay？不要 – 不要动。”

没再说一个字，电话断了，Sebastian任自己的手机掉到地上。

在尝试着不要多想Chris到这里会发生什么的过程中，Sebastian只能集中注意力到自己还摧毁了什么东西上。那个人曾说Sebastian看着眼熟。如果他终于意识到了原因了呢？如果他在电视上看到了他，然后突然世人将他归类为在俱乐部里找陌生人的类型了呢？

全世界都会知道Sebastian要求他做了什么。

还不知道这会对他的职业生涯产生什么样的影响。即使漫威想跟他续约。性取向对迪士尼来说也许不是问题，但如果他在床上的具体细节不止停留在紧闭的房门后，Sebastian无法确定他们会想要一个性变态作公司的头牌艺人。

然后，他的思绪固执地跑回到Chris身上。他们再也不会合作了。而且，如果迪士尼发现他也牵涉其中了呢？他会发生什么事？Sebastian又在眼睛里感觉到了泪水。自己怎么可以这么傻？他僵在原地，吓得要死，他只想回家去。他只想要Chris！

他身体里的一切都是麻木的，只除了不断在头脑里盘旋的那些沉重思绪。Chris会离开。他的合同要完蛋了。他的朋友们将会差别对待他了。他的 ** _妈妈_** ……

自我厌恶之下，Sebastian用后脑猛力磕墙。这样莫名地让人感觉稳定，所以他想都没想又磕了一下。第三下时，他的头脑已经清晰得足以意识到自己正在干什么了，他马上停下，都抵在膝盖上，爆出又一波泪水。

他冻僵了。他的肺在胸膛里被紧紧捏住，他头晕目眩。他还是无法呼吸，某种幽灵般挥之不去的重量压着他的气管。他在膝盖上折叠起双臂，低头瞪着自己，努力稳定自己的呼吸。自己在做什么啊？

他毁了一切。他毁了自己的事业。他毁了Chris的事业。上帝呀，他有可能毁了Chris的人生！他要被认出来了。很可能从一开始狗仔队就看见了他进来这里。哽咽爬上喉头，他开始掐自己的皮肤。

他的双手刺痛，双臂麻木。他无法感觉到自己的指甲抠进皮肤里，而这逼得他抓挠得更用力。他活该被惩罚。他不配要Chris来执行。Chris只会将其变成情有可原。他不配被原谅。

Chris一定是赶了某班飞机，因为自Sebastian打给他还不得两小时他就出现了，将Sebastian的双手拉到胸前。“Sebastian，停下。”他说着，一直保持他的双手贴近。“嘘，Seb，呼吸，没事了。”他在哭，而Sebastian吞咽了一下，忍住喉咙里灼烧的恶心感。

Chris终于放开Sebastian的手腕，用手捧起Sebastian的脸，将他拉近，贴着他的头发喃喃道歉。Sebastian终于朦胧地意识到自己甚至都没动过一下，还蜷缩在地板上。“门开着。”Chris还在喃喃低语。“你确定没有人吗？你安全吗？”

Sebastian点点头，无助地喘息着，他用手指攥紧Chris的衬衫。“对 – 对不起。”

“没关系，没关系。我也很抱歉，我很抱……”他托起Sebastian的脸，再次迎向他的双眼。“我很抱歉，Sebastian。但是一切都没事了。我来了。我找到你了。你不会发生任何事了，Sebastian。我就在这里。我保证。”

“不。”他甚至都不知道Chris是否听得见他，他的声音卡在了嗓子里。

“你崩溃得太严重了，Sebastian。”Chris告诉他，泪意扼住了他的嗓音。他正过分重复着他的名字，就像人们安抚受惊的野生动物时的样子。“你在发抖。你 – 你能呼吸吗？”Sebastian吞了吞口水。感觉就像有人正站在他的胸口上。

Chris皱起眉，继续说着话，温柔都捧着他的脸。“我知道你害怕，但你会好的。我很抱歉，Sebastian。我非常抱歉。现在让我来照顾你。”Sebastian摇摇头，Chris却并没理会他，只是站起身，并帮着Sebastian站起来。

他帮Sebastian重新穿上衣服，而Sebastian四肢瘫软地靠在他身上，喋喋不休地道着歉。Chris只是摇摇头，抹去他脸上的泪水。“来吧，Seb。没关系。我租了辆车。我带你回家。”

“不-”Sebastian哽咽道，无助地走动起来。“不，我需要 – 惩罚我，我不该 – 不应该 ——”

“Sebastian。”Chris的嗓音变硬，他强迫Sebastian看着他。他再次紧握住他的双腕，Sebastian没了声音。“现在听我说。你记得阅读过‘崩溃’，对吧？你已经撇清了关系。这件事很严肃。现在我不能惩罚你。那不是个选项。即使我惩罚了你，你也感觉不到的。看？”他将Sebastian的双臂举到他眼前，泛着粉，满布细小鲜红的抓痕。“你记得自己这样吗？”

“我……”他记得，很模糊。他不记得出血了。“我……”

Chris摸摸他的头发，Sebastian又抬头看向他。“我很抱歉，Sebastian。这并不是你的错，okay？这是 —— 我得先照顾你一下，你明白吗？”

Sebastian虚弱地咳嗽起来，眼泪流进嘴里。“我违逆了……”他突然说道，但Chris打断了他，放开他的双腕再次捧起他的脸，温柔地要他噤声。

“嘘，别担心那件事。现在有我在，Sebastian，好吗？我就在这里。我 –我稍后会处理好其他的一切，okay？”Sebastian摇头，Chris再也不肯听了，趁着有人认出他们之前，将他拖出了后门。

Sebastian一定是在回家的路上昏过去了，因为他接下来记得的是，Chris正将他从副驾驶座上抱起来，让后将他抱进房间里送到床上。他温柔地脱掉Sebastian的大衣，褪下他的牛仔裤，然后将一张毯子围在他的肩膀上，又亲亲他的脸蛋。当他跪下去脱Sebastian的鞋子时，脱下一只鞋子就温柔地揉揉Sebastian的脚踝。

这让人联想起每次游戏后Chris都会除去他的眼罩的时刻，Sebastian感觉喉咙里一阵哽咽。这不公平。Sebastian不配被如此对待。他违逆了他。Chris甚至都不该在这里。Sebastian都已经像不想再要他了般将他逐出门外了啊。

他低头看见Chris正仰头看着他，紧张地用手揉着Sebastian的膝盖。Sebastian无视他，还表现得像个被宠坏了的孩子，而Chris却还在Sebastian说需要他时立刻就赶过来。“我要去给你拿点水。”Chris的嗓音坚定，将Sebastian从思绪里拉出来。“我马上就会回来。明白吗？”

Sebastian点点头，然后Chris带回来一大杯水放在床头柜上。他爬上床，到Sebastian身边，将他拉腿上，然后拿起那杯水，强行送到他嘴边上。

Sebastian顺从地喝了几口，Chris才放下水杯。“你想要我给你洗个澡吗？”他问道，声音有点颤抖，而Sebastian不能接受。Chris像什么事都发生一样地给他洗澡的念头简直让人无法承受。他不理解Chris为什么还在这里，也不理解他甚至为什么会来。

“Sebastian？”Chris温柔地问道，而Sebastian开始哭泣，他颤抖着双肩，努力想咽下抽泣。他甚至还没来得及做什么，Chris就将他抱进怀里开始轻柔地摇晃着Sebastian，并问道：“怎么了？Sebastian，求你了，没事了。”

才不是，Sebastian想要争辩，却不能，只能控制不住地依偎到Chris的脖子上。Chris并没试图推开他，反而用双臂搂紧Sebastian，紧张地重复着：“没事了，Seb。没事了。”

等Sebastian停止哭泣的时候，Chris也已沉默不语。他肩膀上的衣服被Sebastian的泪水彻底打湿了，而这只是Sebastian对Chris做的又一件不该做的事而已。Sebastian退开身瞪着那块湿了的地方时，Chris只是脱掉了衬衫。

“这样可以吗？”他犹豫地问道，而Sebastian并不知道为什么。他缓慢地点点头，Chris皱起眉。“你能说话吗？”Sebastian发出一声轻柔地低喃回应。Chris叹了口气，听起来很紧张。他抚摸着Sebastian的后背。“你还好吗？你能呼吸吗？感觉清楚点了吗？”Sebastian呻吟着点点头，Chris放心地长出了口气。

“你需要更加小心些。”片刻后Chris说道。“他们可能会伤到——”他突然住口，轻轻地咬了咬牙，然后继续说道，“他们伤到了你。他们可能会把你伤得更严重。”

Sebastian深吸了口气。“我不在乎。”

“我在乎。”Chris立刻吼道，Sebastian瑟缩了一下。Chris探口气，又用手抚摸了下Sebastian的后背。“没事了。”他又坚称道，用一种听起来一点都不‘没事了’的口气。“试着睡一下。我会在这里。”Sebastian点点头，依偎向他。没有几分钟他就睡着了。

Sebastian醒来时，Chris还在原来的位置上——胸膛枕在Sebastian的头下，一条手臂紧搂着他的后背——但显然他并没一直都在。床头柜上凉着一碗汤，旁边是一杯像红莓汁的东西。

Sebastian不喝红莓汁。他立刻就对Chris出去给他买果汁的想象感到惊讶。他偷偷地笑起来。听到声音，Chris的手梳过Sebastian的头发。Sebastian好奇就在Sebastian躺在他身上睡觉的时候，他像这样醒着坐了多久。他抬起头，对着Chris微笑。“我是……得了感冒在家休息吗？”

“差不多。”Chris严肃地回答道，Sebastian的笑容没了。Chris搂着他的手抓紧了。“我很抱歉。”片刻后他说道，而Sebastian因为他嗓音中的颤抖而紧绷起身体。“我根本不该那样丢下你。我不知道自己当时在想什么。我没 —— 我不……”

“没关系。”Sebastian回答道。“是我发傻了。”

“并不是。”Chris说着，那坚定的口吻让Sebastian无法争论。“是我……我不应该离开你。”沉默在他俩之间蔓延开来，最终Chris轻轻推了下他。“来吧，吃些东西吧，坐起来。”Sebastian坐起身，伸出手，Chris却没将碗递给他，而是送过一勺汤来。

Sebastian犹豫了一下后，倾身任Chris将勺子送到他嘴边。他任由Chris喂了他半碗汤后说：“我可以自己吃，你知道的。”

“考虑到你崩溃的严重程度，你的运动技能恐怕仍然十分混乱。”Chris回答着，又送过来一口汤，无声地看着Sebastian咽下去。“我可不想看着你打翻了碗，把热汤撒在身上，弄得到处都是。”

Sebastian皱起眉，而Chris又送过一口来。“相信我。”

Sebastian相信。他永远相信。

他又吃了几口后，Chris说道：“你到底 —— ？”Sebastian早在Chris住口之前就听出了 **在想什么啊** ，缩了缩身。

Sebastian无法回答。他所能想到的只有自己是多么大的一个傻瓜，所以什么都没说。Chris再次尝试。“你吓死我了，Seb。我知道是我搞砸的。我知道。可我告诉过……”他气息不稳地喘了口气，然后改口继续道：“如果你一开始就打算要无视，为什么还要向我要求许可？”

“我不知道。”Sebastian对着自己的膝盖痛苦地说道。

“你可能会受到严重的伤害。你不能随便找个人就做这种事，okay？”Sebastian点点头。“如果你需要——”Chris又喘口气。“如果你需要其他人，你需要找个……知道他们在做什么的人。Okay？”

Sebastian又点点头，Chris的拇指抚摸过他的喉咙根部的皮肤时，他的呼吸哽住了。“不管你找的人是谁，他的的确确弄伤了你。”他轻声说道。Sebastian皱起脸，意识到那家伙肯定是留下痕迹了。他喜欢那个痕迹没有盖住Chris的痕迹。

他抬起手，Chris似乎立刻就意识到了原因。“就在这里。”他说着，一根手指沿着Sebastian的喉咙根部画过。“穿几天带领子的衬衣，okay？”Sebastian点点头，指头抠住Chris留在他脖子上的那个淤痕。

“只要件高领衫或是化妆品就能遮住。”Chris说道，而Sebastian分辨不出他的口气是更接近挫败还是更接近骄傲。Sebastian微笑起来，但Chris握住他的下巴看着他的眼睛。“他们就——丢下你一个人？就那样大门敞开？”

Sebastian摇头。“不 – 他只是吓着了。”看着Chris脸上的表情，他努力解释着。“他并没……就在我 – 我开始变得不安的时候，他以为我有男朋友就跑掉了。”他看见Chris绷紧了身体。“对不起。”他又说道，蜷缩起双膝。“对不起我发脾气了。对不起我撒谎了。对不——”

“停下。”Chris将碗放到床头柜上，然后端起那杯果汁。“来。”他微微仰起Sebastian头，Sebastian感激地抿了几口。“你无需感觉抱歉，Sebastian。我会照顾好你。”

Sebastian重重吞咽了一下，他开始喉咙发紧。“为什么？”

Chris将他从枕头上拉起来，并下床帮Sebastian站起身。“因为我承诺过我会的。你 – 你想自己冲个澡吗？”

不确定该怎么回答，Sebastian就只是瞪大眼睛看着他。他想要Chris给他洗澡。也许从此以后他再也没机会了。他只字未吐，可Chris似乎就明白了。

“好的，来吧。”Chris帮Sebastian站起身，手一直放在Sebastian的后腰上，前往浴室的过程中在Sebastian步伐不稳时会反射性地抓住他。

Chris给他洗着头发，他俩一语不发，但等Chris开始洗他的皮肤时，Sebastian从他手里抢过浴巾开始用力擦洗留在他喉咙上的那个淤痕。“Sebastian。”Chris轻柔地呵斥道，从他手中取回浴巾，“它会消失的，没关系。”

“不要！”

“变淡了。”Chris理解地说道，温柔地擦洗它，就像他也希望会那么容易一样。“不会存在太长时间的。几天而已。”Sebastian深吸了口气，喉咙开始发紧，Chris立刻紧张地收回手。“你想要我留你独处吗？”

“不要！”

Chris被吓了一跳，但并没有走开。Sebastian觉得很可悲，祈求Chris坐在他身边，就好像他只有四岁大并且刚刚从噩梦中惊醒。Chris没再说任何话，但回去继续给他洗澡了。一会之后，他用手指梳过Sebastian的头发，感觉一切几乎又恢复正常了。

等他爬出浴缸时，Sebastian有点惊讶地意识到自己脚下仍然有点不稳。Chris握住他的双肘，让他站稳脚跟。“我曾试图告诉过你，”他说道，不带一丝怨恨。“这是一次严重的崩溃。”Sebastian无法直视他的眼睛，Chris却只是将头发从他脸上抚开。

“你已经看起来好多了。”他说道，只是他的微笑里还有一点点颤抖。他又帮Sebastian穿回他之前借给他的衣服，并上下抚摸揉搓他的双臂，直到它们在他的双手之下暖和起来。Sebastian吞吞口水，Chris似乎又觉得他要哭了。不过，他也许是对的。

“你只需要再休息一下。”他柔声说道。“大概还需要些汤。你饿吗？”Sebastian摇摇头，Chris立刻皱起眉，却理解地点点头。“你到底需要什么，Sebastian？”

一个念头在Sebastian的脑袋里冒出来，他勾起了一边的嘴角。“真想去抽根烟。”他挑逗地说道，也知道有不了什么结果。Chris眉毛皱到一起，有那么一秒钟，Sebastian以为他要生气了，但随后他露齿一笑，咯咯笑起来。

“是呀。”他跟着说道，手抚过Sebastian的脸蛋。“我也是。”他倾身在Sebastian的头顶上种下一个吻。“家里有烟吗？”惊讶又开心，Sebastian拉开床头柜的抽屉，Chris从他手里接过那包烟。

“就抽一根。”Chris说着，只抽出了一根烟。“你应该戒掉。你还有几年的‘巴基·巴恩斯’的训练在前面等着你呢。”Sebastian红了脸，Chris将手放在他的后腰上，带他来到阳台上坐进那张面向街道的柳编椅里。

夜风冰凉，贴着Sebastian的脸蛋，他看着Chris点燃那根烟，吸了第一口后递给Sebastian，叹了口气。“这是我自2009年后的第一根烟。”他坏笑道。从Chris手里接过烟，Sebastian能感觉到自己面红耳赤。

吸入第一口，他的整个身体都放松了，那口烟在的喉咙里，温暖又黑暗。慢慢地吐出，他承认道：“这是我六个月以来的第一根烟。”Chris从他手里取过那根烟自己又抽了一口，Sebastian恍然记起十四岁时与自己最好的朋友分享一根烟，对方是顺手从他姐姐的骆驼烟里偷来的。

“在尝试戒烟？”Chris问着将烟递回去。

“我猜，”Sebastian轻声回答道。“最近我并不……真的需要它。”他言语里的困惑感觉太过明显，所以他又马上抽了一口，看都不敢看Chris，就将烟又递过去。

他不确定自己期待着Chris作何反应，但他得到的并不是他那种轻松的耸肩和轻声的‘是啊’。Sebastian太过害怕，无法对此作出回应，而Chris也没再额外说什么。他们一起任那只烟燃烧到过滤嘴处后，Chris将它按熄在椅边的玻璃碗里，然后又领着Sebastian回到室内。

“我感觉好点了。”他们到达床边时Sebastian承认道，但Chris似乎并没按他想要的方式去理解。

“很好。”Chris回答道，自己倒在床上，又将Sebastian拉到他身边。“你还需要休息。”他明确地补充道，并紧贴在他身后。

Sebastian并不知道自己之前睡了多久，但他就是想醒着。“我不困。”他不高兴地说道，可Chris温暖地熨帖着他的身体，正在亲吻他的脖子，所以他也没躲开。

“好的。”Chris柔声告诉他，“那就先躺一小会儿。”

等Sebastian再醒来时，天已经快亮了。Chris正紧抱着他，充满保护欲，以至于他只能蠕动几下揉掉眼睛里的睡意而已。他等着直到感觉到Chris变换姿势醒来了才问道：“你为什么要这么好？”

Chris并没立刻回答。“你说什么？”他终于问道，嗓音里还带着睡意。

Sebastian耸耸肩。或者试图耸肩。Chris正紧紧抓着他的双臂。“我应该受惩罚。你给我汤，还有香烟，我并没……你警告过我了——我却没……我违逆了你。”

“如果你真的觉得自己需要受惩罚，我会惩罚你，在你准备好的时候。”Chris回答道。“但在那样的崩溃之后，我要先确定你真的准备好了。你觉得你现在准备好了吗？”

Sebastian犹豫了，他知道这大概就已经回答得足够了。“我觉得好点了。”他又重复道。这话感觉起来比昨晚更诚实。他感觉到Chris贴着他的后项笑了，然后在那里印下了一个吻。

“很好。但答非所问。你准备好了为你的所作所为接受惩罚了吗？”

Sebastian叹了口气。Chris很温暖，正安全地抱着他。“没有。”

“好的。”Chris回答道，就仿佛他拥有全世界的时间。他听起来温暖又慵懒，就像又要睡着了。“我会好好照顾你，直到你准备好了，okay？”

Sebastian紧张地感觉到自己好像又要哭了。“为什么？”他无助地问着，嗓音紧绷。Chris的手臂悄悄越过他的身体，Sebastian抽泣地感觉到Chris的手指握住他的手。

“因为你是我的。”Chris说着打了个哈欠。

“你的什么？”Sebastian心碎地问道，可Chris早已又陷入了梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian不是故意又睡着的，可他下一件知道的事就是他醒来，这一次Chris正倾身支着手肘将他的头发抚到耳后。窗外射进来的晨光已经趋向了中午，而Chris正看着Sebastian，就好像他是无价之宝。

这不公平，Sebastian承受不住。他转头避开他，Chris的手僵在他的头发里。“你还想谈谈吗？”

他不想。他害怕知道Chris的反应——如果那样做会伤害他的话。那原本是Sebastian竭力想做的，但此刻那念头本身就让他从心里觉得恶心。在Chris为他所做的那一切后，他自觉可恨又卑鄙。他没法解释他的所作所为，没法在不暗示他们之间不断变化的（关系）定义的情况下。

他也不想谈那件事，因为他觉得他已经想明白了他想从中得什么，可他又开始觉得那是某种Chris根本无法给予的东西。

“我已经准备好了接受惩罚。”他说道，而Chris并未立刻做出反应。

“我不认为这是实话。”他轻声说道，Sebastian又承受不住了。他无法承受Chris明知道Sebastian正思考的一切却还蠢得不知道他真正想要什么。他心里的某个东西啪的一声断了。

“我不认为这他妈的是个问题。”Sebastian对他低吼道，同时坐起身去推他的胸口。Chris立刻就动了，马上站起身。他满脸戒备，却一身不吭。“去拿那条该死的皮带，然后开始吧。”Sebastian迎着默然又说道：“我觉得你该停止的时候，我会让你知道的。”

Chris的嘴忧心地抿紧了。“我不会在不知道目的的情况下惩罚你。”他坚决地说。

Sebastian翻了个白眼，认输地举起双手。他知道自己正表现得像个小孩，可这样莫名地让人感觉舒服。是一种安慰。他越是表现得像个小孩，Chris就会越拿他当小孩对待。

“我让他操我了。”Sebastian承认了，基本上是那那话啐在了他脸上。“我甚至都不知道他的名字，但是没关系。我告诉他操我的时候扼住我。还要打我。我甚至觉得我们都他妈没谈起过安全词。我不在乎。”

Chris的面具松动了，恐怖的表情瞬间从他脸上闪过，可Sebastian还在步步紧逼，不计代价地以此激怒。“他轻易就让我射了。几乎没费一点劲儿。那感觉他妈的太完美了。”

“是吗？”Chris冷淡的问道，倾身捧起Sebastian的脸。“你打电话给我的时候，哭得泣不成声，我几乎都听不出你说的是什么。”

此刻，他是如此的温柔，就好像Sebastian是玻璃做成的。这不公平。这样子太像太像他想要的东西了，可却又不是。Chris能给Sebastian的永远仅止于此。他承受不住了，他受不了了！“他妈的打我呀！”Sebastian对着他尖叫，抡起拳头砸在Chris的肩膀上。“你他妈的正生我的气，你倒是动手啊！”

Chris看起来就像他要说他并没生气，而Sebastian希望他能为此而恨他。“打我啊！”他重复道，声音更大，Chris一巴掌打在他脸上。Sebastian任自己的头迅速摆正，并且在Chris终于开口说话时没有抬起头。

“脱光衣服，趴下。”Chris严厉地说：“我会去拿皮带。看你再敢这么对我大喊大叫。”

Sebastian站起身脱掉衣服，并且已经感觉更轻盈更放松了。他瘫回床上，Chris回来了，谨慎地抽响手中的皮带。“你想要我计数吗？”他嗓音里的咬牙切齿已经消失了，Sebastian紧闭起双眼。

“直接动手吧！”

Chris如他所愿，皮带啪地一声抽在他的后背上。起初并没有感觉到刺痛，直到第二下落在他的背膀上，随后那感觉就像火一样点着了他的背脊。下一鞭烙在他的肋骨上，Sebastian开始粗喘。

抽打是毫无规律可循的。他预料不到会落在哪里。又一下落在他的大腿上，Sebastian紧咬住牙关防止自己哭出声。Chris沉默不语，Sebstian也没费心继续计数，心思早已迷失在了第六下或第七下上，鞭打一下紧接着一下，在他的后腰上烙上一个X。

Chris正等着Sebastian喊停，而Sebastian咬住嘴唇，拒绝发出除了轻声咕哝外的任何动静。他等着，直到模糊了视线，将被单塞进嘴里，一直努力别开着脸。

直到，每一下都变得像是某种原谅。像宽恕。而今，Sebastian不想要这个。他想要疼痛痛苦。他想要被惩罚。他想要Chris恨他，把他丢在这里，因为这正是Sebastian对他做过的事。从前他错了，他并不想要原谅。他只是想要一句话。

他却不能自已的感觉舒服。他的大脑变清楚了，就像他在俱乐部里用头撞墙，掐自己的手臂时候那样。Sebastian闭紧双眼，等待着这种欢愉消失。他至少他还没变硬。他不想变硬。他不应该被允许变硬。

没有一块皮肤没遭到抽打，每一下都开始落在刺痛脆弱的皮肉上。他能感觉到Chris正在变犹豫，抽打开始变得轻柔。Sebatian颤抖了，Chris停下。“看着我。”他的嗓音丝毫不似平时他们这样做的时候。紧而轻，就像他窒息了。

Sebastian偷偷睁开眼，紧张地呼吸了几下后，将头转向他。Chris任皮带垂身侧。“你能说话吗？”

Sebastian点点头。Chris皱起眉。

“你哭了。”

他听起来不该是这样的，就好像他是最后一次这样做了。他听起来肝肠寸断。Sebastian不知道该如何回应，所以他没有回应。

“你没事了，Sebastian。这样就够了。”Sebastian摇着头，Chris却突然对他呵斥道，“那就告诉我继续。开口说出来。”

Sebastian顺从地张开嘴，可他的喉咙太紧张了，冒出来的只有一声湿润的气音。Chris听起来莫名的像失望又像是慌张。“Sebastian……”

Sebastian瑟缩了一下，随后皮带落地的轻柔金属撞击声似乎在整个房间里回荡。

Sebastian还没来得及意识到自己被移动了，Chris的手就插进了他的头发里，但Sebastian躲开了。他不想要怜悯和理解。他只想要惩罚。

Chris叹了口气，在他身边坐下。Sebastian强忍着冲动没有像往常那样依偎到他身边，Chris也注意到了，张力矫正了他的背脊。

“你能说话吗？”他又问道。

“是的。”他不知道自己还被不被允许叫他先生。也许就是这样了。也许一起都结束了。

“你还好吗？”Sebastian深吸了口气，Chris又详细地指着地上的皮带说。“你-你是想要……？”

Setastian愣了片刻摇摇头。“不。”

Chris叹了口气。片刻之间他什么都没说，而Sebastian抬起头看见他正瞪着自己的双手，那双手整齐地握在他的大腿上。“Sebastian，我需要你诚实地回答我，okay？”他期待地回头看向他，Sebastian点点头。“我有没有将你弄疼到超出了你的极限？”

Sebastian咬住嘴唇。那正是他想要的。是他罪有应得的。可Chris似乎一直对此都太过善良。就好像他知道在一切会变得太过分才能达到那个点。这不公平。Sebastian不配（被）这样（对待）。Chris应该怒火冲天。Chris应该把他仍在这里再也不回来了。

“天哪，我根本不应该——你根本没准备好……”Chris微微转过头，更好地面对Sebastian。“Sebastian，我需要你回答我。求你了。”他听起来充满了罪恶感，就像他要哭了，Sebastian有畏缩了一下。“如果我越过了你的极限，我需要——”

“我很好。”Sebastian轻声说，根本不想弄明白Chris会假定他需要做什么，就只是因为Sebastian觉得自己不配。“我很好。你并没有做任何我不想要的事。”

Chris对此什么都没说。片刻后他点点头，无言地站起身，走进浴室。Sebastian将头垂下，抵在手臂上，听着Chris动作间发出的沙沙声。Chris回来时拿着药膏和Sebastian放在药柜里的急救小套装。

从前他们从没需要过这个急救套装。Sebastian根本没意识到自己任事情发展到了何种地步。难怪Chris会那么看着他。

Chris坐回到他身边，打开一瓶酒精，用棉球抹抹瓶口。他将手伸向Sebastian时，Sebastian扭身躲开，Chris抓住他的手腕，温柔地将他按在床上。“嗨，别乱动。”

“不要紧，我不想要那个。”

“不行。”Chris断然回答道，舌尖上有那么一点不赞同。Sebastian瑟缩了一下。他生气了。也许他终于恨他了。也许他任性的争执和寻求惩罚的刺激言语本就是最后一根稻草。他终究是罪有应得。

Sebastian试图扯回手臂，又变得惊慌，因为Chris的手抓紧了，将他拉倒在床上。“我不想要。”Sebastian说着，试图扭动着从Chris手里逃脱，“我 ** _不配_** ——”

“红-红色！”Chris的声音响亮，却比任何他们这样做的时候都颤抖——近乎歇斯底里。

房间里的空气彻底消失了，Sebastian彻底僵住了。“我……”他开口，嗓音嘶哑而胆怯。Chris僵住，身体正避开他，手却还紧抓着他的手腕。“我——我所做……”他的视线落在地板上，Chris慌张地喘了口气，将手里的东西仍在了床头柜上。

“不不，Sebastian-我-我很抱歉，没关系。没关系的，就……别——天呐，别那么说。我-哦，我的上帝啊。”他深吸了口气，抬起Sebastian的下巴，强迫他看着他的眼睛。他拉他坐起身，将Sebastian的双腕握在膝上，牢固而稳定，但只有一下，随后他就放开了手，就像他害怕碰触他一样。

“我从不想听到你说这话，你明白吗？”Chris听起来就像快要哭了。“从不。那不是真的。永远不会是真的，特别是-特别是现在。这是我的错，Sebastian，不是你的错。我根本就不该丢下你一个人。你还没有完全恢复，而我……上帝啊，我他妈的愚蠢透顶了。我的所作所为很有可能会真的伤到你。你明白我说的话吗？”

只是似乎Chris已经改变了话题。Sebastian困惑地皱起眉。他不想‘不太明白’回答他的问题，可还是有点难以理解Chris的意思。他想不出一个诚实又不让Chris不安的方式回答问题。他眯起眼，Chris立刻焦急地长叹了口气。

“你有权生我的气，Sebastian。在上次我们那样结束之后。那样不对。我只是——我慌了，所以我搞砸了。我不应该离开你。是我引起的这一切，你什么都没做。”他看着就像在等着某种回答，所以Sebastian点点头。

不过，看起来似乎并不够，因为Chris什么都没说，所以Sebastian清清喉咙。“Okay。”

Chris捧起Sebastian的下巴，这样是有帮助。坚定而稳定。“我不想你感觉像是必须马上原谅我。或是——”Chris的嗓音卡住，他的手也从Sebastian脸上落下去。

Sebastian无声地看着Chris任那只手落在床上。他希望Chris会碰触他。Chris顺着他的视线，彻底将手从床上移开，然后接着说道：“或是永不，如果你想的话，但如果你不想，我向你保证我再也不会那样做了。”

“哦。”Sebastian尝试保持自己的回答简短，可是还是听起来太过明显他又要哭了。他感觉很傻。

“是我太愚蠢。”Chris简单道。“所以这都是我的错。”他瞪大双眼，像意识到了什么，伸手像是要去抓Sebastian的手臂，但又在最后一刻终止了行动，任自己的手就那样悬在他们之间。

“上帝呀，我——你以为我生你的气了。我——操，求你，别哭，Sebastian，我没有生气。”Sebastian看着他曲起手指，像是想要从Sebastian脸上擦去眼泪，但却并没有碰他。“你想要的，对吗？那惩罚。并……并不只是为了我，对吗？我永远不会只是因为这个就惩罚你，我——我那样做是因为你要求了。我以为是你想——”

“我想要。”Sebastian立刻说道，感觉有点身心俱疲。“我需要。”他欠Chris那么多。他的痛苦。在他一系列所作所为之后。他欠他的远不止这些。他需要Chris知道他很抱歉。“是我想要的。”

Chris还是没有看起来松了口气。“好吧。”他最终说道。他听起来也不信服。Sebastian别开眼。他不想Chris为此自责。“只是，”Chris犹豫地说，而Sebastian并没有抬起头。“你对所发生的一切没有责任。你知道，对吗？”

Sebastian点头时本以为Chris能安心了，但他还是只是一脸的担忧。“我惩罚你只是因为你……”他说不下去了，随后再次尝试。“我以为——我以为那样会有帮助。你在开口要求，所以我以为……”Chris皱起眉，垂下视线，Sebastian伸手想碰他，随即又记起他似乎不想被碰触，就让手落回到床上。

“如果我没那样丢下你一个人，这一切就都不会发生。你可能觉得……我是说，如果是改天这样做了，就比如——”Chris吞吞口水，他在思考，“就比如在我们其他任何一次会面之后，就——就变得挑衅了，我也许会为此而惩罚你，但这次并不是这样的，你明白吗？当时你并没有破坏我们的任何一条规则，Sebastian。当时你崩溃了。你的所作所为并不是你的错，okay？是我的错。”

他那么严肃，Sebastian只能点点头。Chris又用力吞吞口水，然后Sebastian看着那只悬在空中的手紧握成拳头，落在他身侧。“我需要知道你要求惩罚并不是因为你认为那是我想要的。”

“我要求惩罚是因为我想要，为了让我自己感觉更好些。”Sebastian颤抖着告诉他。“而现在，我——”他吞吞口水，想着自己的后背看起来有多糟糕，留下伤疤的机会有多大。“我不想要你修复……”他停下，惊讶地看到Chris正在摇头。Chris从未对Sebastian的任何要求说过一个‘不’字。

“我没法为你做这个。”他说道，他听起来那么疲惫，Sebastian不想争论了。他原本以为安全词是Chris告诉他,他不喜欢Sebastian说的那些话又不彻底拒绝他的要求的方式。Chris咬了咬牙，再张口时，嗓音坚决又确实。“我已经给予了你惩罚，你明白吗？现在已经结束了。”

Sebastian都没意识到自己在点头。刚他张开嘴，Chris就知道他要说什么了。“如果你要求，我会再给你几皮带，但我绝不会让任何我留在你身上的痕迹不做处理的。这不包括在内。我也被允许有极限，Sebastian。”

Sebastian的胸口发紧，还是有点被惊到了。倒不是说他没思考过这种可能性，以某种抽象的方式——但只是个每次他有新提议时总让他左思右想的念头而已——可是，在经过了他们所做的那一切之后，划定界限似乎又是如此武断。他呆呆地点点头，Chris立刻喘了口气，又把棉球和酒精拿起来。

Sebastian变换姿势趴好，看着他又去轻轻擦拭他大腿上的一点点破了的皮肤，刺痛感袭来，他瑟缩了一下。“为什么？”Chris抬起头看着他，Sebastian说明道。“为什么那是你的极限？”

Chris耸耸肩，回去继续手头上的事情。他沉默了很久，直到Sebastian以为这就是自己所得到的回答时，他说道：“你还记得你问过是否也存在domspace吗？”Sebastian点点头。他不确定Chris是不是看见他点头了，但不论如何，他继续说着。“虽然不太一样，但拥有控制权……”他想了一下，“去照顾你……能舒缓情绪。”

Sebastian嘴角一动，露出笑容，但他保持安静。

“对我的焦虑情绪有帮助，知道……”他耸耸肩，明显是尴尬了，“知道你不会评判我。”Sebastian眨眨眼睛。他张嘴想要问Chris这话是什么意思，可他不想打断。沉默了半晌后，Chris倾身，吻了下他肩膀上的鞭痕后将它包扎起来。Sebastian想知道他是否意识到他刚刚做了什么。

“我不需要担心，因为你信赖着我。你想要——”Chris又停住，Sebastian想要面对着他，但Chris此刻正在处理他的后背，于是他就保持静止。“在我脑海深处……知道其实是你在掌控着。都照你说的办……让人感觉放松，而且还，呃……”

Sebastian能从他的嗓音里听出他脸红了。“我可以把这个念头装在脑海深处，然后就……”Sebastian胸中一颤，Chris将绷带贴在他后背破了的皮肤上。“有了这个念头，我就知道自己可以放开一切了。”

Sebastian的呼吸哽住，Chris的手指在他后背上那么轻柔，变得心不在焉，放弃原本的任务，转而轻刷过他的背脊。“我能对你肆意妄为。”

Sebastian无声地点头，立刻Chris似乎发现了自己，努力回想刚才的话题。

“我是说，我……”Chris吞了吞口水，动静大到Sebastian都听到了，他意识到Chris很紧张，紧张得近乎失措。“我可以……我能……你不会让我做得太过分，我也知道，所以我就——”Chris犹豫了，呼吸的声音很大。“而你总是那么——急切地渴望于此……”

Sebastian回头看了眼，看见Chris正用双手在他后背刺痛的皮肤上安慰地抚摸着。他点点头，但Chris没抬头，正全神贯注。“我喜欢让你高兴。”他又这样补充道。说这话时他听起来冷静了些，Sebastian露出了微笑。

他都忘了是怎么提起这个话题的了，直到Chris皱着脸又说道：“不给你做事后照料，感觉就像我做得太过分了。”他用拇指顺着Sebastian的背脊抚摸而上，很轻，小心翼翼，Sebastian立刻垂下头，立刻顺从了。“就像没了参考标准，失去了控制。”Sebastian的眼睛垂下去，落在了自己的双手上。他一点也没想过要那样伤害Chris。

“我需要知道不论我怎么做，你都会安然无恙。需要知道我永远不会超出你的极限。没了这个，就会感觉——像其他别的事一样杂乱无章又不可预测。”

“对不起。”Sebastian对他说。

“不用。”Chris一边回答一边放下医药箱将药膏涂在手心上。“没关系。现在你知道了。”

Sebastian看着他将药膏按摩进自己的后背里，等着被注意到。等他终于被注意到时，Chris的笑容犹豫中带点迷惑。“怎么了？”

“我能戴回我的项圈吗？”

他从没见过Chris如此松了口气的表情。“当然。是的。我这就去拿。”他弯身亲了下Sebastian的下巴，然后匆匆在牛仔裤上蹭蹭双手。“在哪里放着？”

“衣柜里。”Sebastian回答到，Chris刷地一下站起身。

Sebastian抬起双腿跨过床沿，Chris站在他身边。他犹豫了一下，Sebastian还来不及担心，Chris便问道：“你确定自己准备好了？感觉没事了？”

有那么一刻，Sebastian笨拙地试图先亮出脖子再垂下下巴地点头。“我-我觉得有帮助了。”Sebastian感觉更清楚了些，因为Chris正在触摸他，又或者是因为他正在用命令的语调。一如既往。

他记得读到过崩溃有时会让人很长一段时间都无法再进行游戏，但他也读到过那其实也不总是真的。Sebastian开始觉得那便是他从开始时需要的东西。他能从Chris的表情里看出来他并不是这么想的，但他还是点头了，也将项圈扣在了Sebastian的喉咙上。

项圈被固顶住，Chris的担忧似乎立刻就被遗忘了。Sebastian看着他的双眼变得阴沉深浓，某种类似惊叹的东西在他的脸上闪过。几乎就像第一次时那样。“Sebastian……”他说道，嗓音轻柔而虔诚，一个呼吸后Sebastian开了口。

“他以为你是我的男朋友。”从Sebastian的嘴里冒出来，未经排练，毫无根据。Chris眨眨眼，沉默了，让Sebastian解释。“我——我是想说我需要打电话给你，我并……”他对着Chris脸上的表情吞吞口水。他受不了听到Chris问Sebastian知道他在想什么吗，所以他抢在Chris之前开口。“我没有告诉他你的名字什么的。”

Chris看起来有片刻的迷惑，就好像他并没期待听到这个，Sebastian皱起眉，失望于自己的自负。他难为情地陷入了沉默。

“Okay,”Chris温柔地提点道，跪坐下身更好地看着他。“到底发生了什么？”

“我-我没法……”多蠢的一件事啊，他都不知道该怎么让这件事听起来别那么荒谬可笑。

“没法什么，Sebastian？发生了什么？”他听起来这么的诚心诚意，关心备至，Sebastian更感觉自己像个傻瓜，让Chris突然有了这种困惑导致他用那样看着Sebastian。

“没。没事！”Chris看起来没被说服，Sebastian畏缩了一下。“并不是那样的，这真是太愚蠢了。”

“告诉我发生了什么。”Chris严厉道。

Sebastian叹了口气。“我想不出-不出该怎么称呼你。”Sebastian承认了，胃部翻搅，混合了某种松弛感—— 这就是‘终于来了’，这就是卑微地恐惧着‘那可能意味着什么’。此时此刻便是。“当我试图对他说——我想要……我没有任何可以称呼你的头衔。”

太尴尬了，但Chris只是坐在那里看着他，等着他说完。Sebastian觉得自己的双眼在发热。“我就结结巴巴地重复了几次‘我的’，他就断定是男朋友然后跑掉了。”他承受不住Chris脸上严峻的表情，所以试图挤出笑容。“我想他是怕你会打扁他。”

很意外，Chris对此并未做出回应。甚至没有露出笑容。Sebastian突然怀疑他是不是真的会（打）。他有点吃惊，因为这个念头突然让他兴奋了。

几秒钟后，Chris点点头。“好吧。”之后他没再说其他任何话，所以Sebastian在想现在是不是又轮到他了。他不知道该怎么回应这个‘好吧’。终于，Chris深吸了口气，决定补充道，“你想要我当什么？”

“我……”他说不出来。所有那些为了这一刻的积累，此刻他却无法说出口，哪怕Chris正在问他。沉默无声大刺刺地悬在他们之间。

“Sebastian，”Chris说道，很冷静。他抬起手，却犹豫了。“我能碰你吗？”

点点头，Sebastian倒抽了口气：“求你。”他闭上双眼，Chris的手指擦过他的太阳穴，向后抚摸他的头发时，他肩上的重负终于抬起来了。再次睁开眼时，Chris已经靠近了一些。

“请告诉我，”Chris说道，声音如此轻，Sebastian觉得如果他们再多分开一寸就无法听到了。“你说他以为我是你的男朋友。这就是你想要的吗？让我当你的男朋友？”莫名的，这个词对于他们的关系来说似乎并不完全充足了，但它正是Sebastian所需要听到的。

他闭上眼睛，Chris的手指落下去扯过他的项圈。“有所改变的只会是你想要有改变的那些事。”Chris说着，嗓音亲密。“你明白的，对吗？”Sebastian点头，后背挺直，绷紧。

“我不想一切有任何改变。”Sebastian低声说道。

“Okay。”Chris立刻回答道。他听起来很欣慰，Sebastian告诉自己他听见了事情。“除了头衔，对吗？”Chris最后问道，“所以，这就是你想要的吗，Sebastian？”他的嗓音里有了一点奇怪的强调，屏息凝神。Sebastian睁开眼睛看到他正跪坐起身，靠近Sebastian的脸，他的表情满是耐心。“告诉我你想要什么。求你。”

有那么一刻，Sebastian有了那种解气的感觉，莫名地，他们的角色对调了。他的胃部抽搐，他伸手去摸Chris的手，那只手还贴在他的脖子上。他握紧手指，攥住Chris的手掌，又点点头。“是的，我-我想……我想要那样。”

“Okay。”Chris又说道，脸上终于露出一抹微笑。Sebastian也许将太多的意义与这个笑容相联系，鉴于Chris整个身体显现出了放松的那种姿态。

松了口气的感觉冲刷过Sebastian的全身，强烈到他突然感觉到头重脚轻。他不知道该说什么。这样，来得太容易了。“什……”他只能说出这么一点来，他是嗓音徘徊在警惕与感激之间。

Chris倾身吻了他，慢慢安抚他躺下身，Sebastian用了片刻时间才开始回吻。当Chris停下时，也只是为了沿着他的脖子吻下去。“这也是我想要的。”Chris心不在焉地承认，Sebastian大大地喘了口气。

Chris的后背僵住，Sebastian困惑地对着他眨眨眼。

就像他从香槟瓶子里拔出了橡木塞，话语从Chris嘴里涌出得如此之快，快到他甚至来不及思考。“上帝撒，你以为我不想。你以为我不会？！……多久了？”Sebastian不想说，只是无语地对他眨巴着眼睛，但是Chris似乎猜得是‘很久很久’。

他拉过Sebastian，亲吻他能够到的所有地方，贴着他的皮肤抱怨，没说一句抬起来一次。“对不起。上帝啊，我很抱歉。我只是——我不想给你压力。”他用一种几乎让人恼怒的无辜口吻说道。“我不想让你认为——认为你不能……对我独立地做出决定，但我想要……”

Sebastian抓住他的脸，将他拉进吻中，他的皮肤都在颤动。Chris努力想在亲吻之间继续说话，在呼吸间轻柔地致歉。“我非常害怕伤害到你。”他说，Sebastian的喉咙发紧，无法言语，急切地想要忍住别哭。他今天已经哭得够多了。

就想Chris无法停止下来，模糊的话语化作了吻，让他硬得无法理解。“我不想-我本来不想让这件事变得太过火。我不想让你认为你没法在恋爱关系之外——”再次，Sebastian又试图通过抱着他的头亲吻来让他闭上嘴，Chris还是退开去说完这句话，“拥有这一切，如果你不想要的话。”

“好的。”Sebastian屏息说道，终于意识到他必须说点什么才能让Chris冷静下来。“我是可以的，如果我想要的话。很高兴知道可以这样，但我-我并不是，所以。所以没关系。”

“上帝，我很高兴你不是。”Chris抵着他的嘴唇说道，Sebastian对他微笑，Chris歪头去亲吻他的脖子。“我当时非常紧张于，”他喃喃地说着，顺着他的胸口亲吻下去：“我再无法保持距离了。”

Sebastian摇头。“我不想 - 我从不想要那样。”

Chris抬起头。就好像他还处于震惊中。“我很抱歉。”他温柔地说道，仰起头去亲吻他的嘴唇。“我很抱歉，我 – 我并不是故意想要……”

“没关系。”Sebastian说着摇摇头。那不再重要了。“真的没关系。你是 – 一切都没关系了。”

“我只是 – 我太想要那个了。”Chris承认道，Sebastian惊讶地呻吟一声。“我本来想要告诉你的。我已经要说了，然后我突然恐慌起来，并且-哦，天呀，我真是太愚蠢了，你不想让我走的。我明知道你不想——”

Sebastian大笑起来，有点歇斯底里，当他意识到他是什么意思时。 **我想要你** ……他轻咳一下想稳住自己，但Chris似乎并未注意到。

“我应该在想说的时候就直接说出来。我太紧张了……我不知道你会有什么样的反应。”Sebastian可以在自己的嘴唇上感觉到Chris的呼吸都停顿了，然后他感觉到自己的心跳加快了。“我一方面是担心你太过沉溺根本……意识不到……”

气氛变化，然后Chris心不在焉地轻轻啃咬Sebastian的脖子。Sebastian发出赞许的低吟，Chris轻轻拽了下他的项圈，将他扯近。

“你那时候看上去那么的美丽，戴着眼罩和手铐，你如此的完美。你属于我。”Sebastian的腹腔里冒出一个火花。Chris凭借那记忆就已经开始勃起了，他一手在Sebastian的胸膛上抚摸，另一只手握住他被项圈扯起的喉咙。他的牙齿刮过所有在Sebastian喉咙上所触及到的地方。

“你为我变得那么漂亮 – 那么乖顺。”

虽然Chris并没有告诉他要等待被允许才能开口说话，但他还是保持安静，不想打断Chris无意识的独白。“上帝啊，Sebastian，”他说，出口的词不自然地模糊不清。“你这么的美丽，永远都如此的顺从。你一直都如此的完美，所以我几乎要……上帝啊，我当时——如此的担心失去你。”

Sebastian摇摇头。“你的。”他自动回答道，而Chris用牙齿咬住他的下颌。“永远……”

“看着我。”Chris低声说道，Sebastian的脸爆红，Chris掰正他的脸，固定好。“你……这样太过火了？”Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，摇摇头。Chris露出笑容。“我很抱歉。我不想给你压力。我们并不用做……任何事。我只是 – 想念……”他的声音低下去，开始听起来像醉了一样，嘴唇沿着Sebastian的喉咙撒下轻吻。

“我当时那么害怕你会不想要……我回来。”他贴着热烫的皮肤无意识地又说道。Sebastian无言地点点头，Chris开始沿着他的胸口向下亲吻。“我只是那么的想要你……”

Sebastian的呼吸卡住，因为Chris蜷缩向他的身体，将他压进床垫里。Sebastian的皮肤开始刺痛，因为被包扎的伤口上压力所带来的刺痛感正在逐渐消失。一声呜咽从他嘴里溜出来，而Chris立刻将它吞下，用亲吻偷走了他的呼吸，然后退开看着他。

Sebastian任由自己的头后仰，Chris的手指描绘过他的喉咙，他的胸膛，描画着来到他的腹部又折返回去。他能感觉到自己变热了，变模糊了。那些手指漫游回到他的脸上，挑起他的下巴直视Chris的眼睛。

“我的乖孩子。”他说着倾身靠近，Sebastian对他露出笑容。这一次他是说真的。是他的。“你现在不必为我如此。”他温柔地提醒他。“如果你——”他看上去显得那么焦急，所以Sebastian微微坐起身试图从他脸上吻走那个表情。

当Sebastian的头落回到床垫上时，他的表情并未改变。Sebastian皱起眉，Chris捧住他的脸蛋。“Sebastian，那一次非常严重的崩溃。然后我——我又过早地惩罚了你，现在我并不知道你是否……”

Sebastian不想说话，但如果他不赶快说点什么，Chris很可能会再次惊慌失措地逃离Sebastian的公寓。Sebastian摇摇头驱散这个念头。不，他不会的。他承诺过他不会的。再也不会了。

但他还是应该说点什么。“求你。”他说道，只是一声低喃，然后Chris愣住了。“我需要，Chris，求你。那样-那样有帮助……很有帮助。”Chris担心地舔舔嘴唇，然后Sebastian伸手轻轻扯住Chris的头发，将他拉回来。“什么都无需改变。你 – 你说过的。”“我是认真的。”Chris立刻安慰他。“什么都无需改变，但我只是 – 现在——”

“现在，”Sebastian打断道：“我就想要。”

 **“其实是由你掌控。”** Chris曾经说过。会听到并不意外，某些Sebastian一直都清楚的事，但却从来不是如现在这般，低头凝视着Chris直到他点头。他看上去还是有点心神不宁，他用指甲轻轻画过Sebastian太阳穴上的头发，所以Sebastian再次仰头吻了他。

“求你。”Sebastian再次说道，态度坚决地回视着他。他非常地肯定，并且难以置信地渴望，他只能希望这份肯定从他的表情里就都能看出来。他不想要Chris可怜他。他想要Chris信任他。

“Okay。”Chris终于说道。他的拇指抚摸过Sebastian的下唇，然后Sebastian就任由它落进了自己的嘴里。舌头上的压力让他的大脑慢慢开始停摆。这正是他所需要的。他任由自己的眼皮合上。“你想要什么，Sebastian？”

他不想再说话了。正相反，他轻轻吮了下Chris的拇指，然后放它离开他的嘴。Chris、等着一个解释，同时无声地任由Sebastian扒掉Chris的衣服，开始沿着他的胸膛向下亲吻。Chris看着他，一只手插进他的头发里，Sebastian发出呻吟，用自己的嘴唇裹住Chris的阴茎。

Chris立刻有了反应，他惊喘了一声支起手肘，然后一缕力量感爬进了Sebastian的身体里。他进一步吞下Chris，趴跪在他的两腿间，看着Chris的眼睛蒙上云雾。Sebastian的背脊开始变重，将他牢牢地平压在床上。最重要的只有他的嘴巴。要为Chris乖乖的。

“我想要你射出来。”Chris突然说道，嗓音沙哑。“马上。不要停，直接射。”

Sebastian的身体在他发布指令前就做出了反应，他的整个大脑变成了一片空白，他抵在床垫上射了。Chris的手插在他的头发里，引导着他向前。Sebastian的身体还是轻飘飘的，如无根的浮萍。他能听见Chris的声音， **乖孩子，乖孩子，乖孩子** 。他的喉咙在动，一次次地吞下Chris，可他身体的其余部分已经瘫痪了。

Chris还在看着他，双眼朦胧无神。“你这么的美丽。”他再次说道。“就像这样……完 – 完美……”Sebastian感觉就像被压住了，沉重而舒适。他再也不想动了。就像这样。

Sebastian的头猛然向后仰，Chris开始射精了，然后一些精液射到了他的嘴唇，溅到了他的脸颊上。他的这幅样子让Chris的双眼亮起来。“真是个乖孩子。”他低声说着，用手指抹起精液涂进他的嘴里。

Sebastian任由自己被抱回到Chris的膝盖上，床头柜上的水杯压在他张开的嘴边。他顺从地喝了几口，然后Chris就任他蜷缩进他的怀里，视线恍惚，半梦半醒间Chris用手指梳理过他的头发，亲吻他的喉咙。

“我完美的乖孩子。”Chris温柔地说。“你做得非常好。”Sebastian依偎在他怀里微笑，满足地咕噜一声。“你还需要其他什么吗？”然后Chris问道，而Sebsastian必须咬住嘴唇才能阻止自己发笑。“怎么了？”

“没事。”Sebastian回答。“我很好。感觉好多了。”

Chris微笑地看着他，歪头亲亲他的脸蛋。“这次你是认真的？”

犹豫了一下，Sebastian允许自己偷一个吻，迅速而简单地贴了一下Chris嘴唇。“是呀。”他说道，轻柔而沙哑。“是呀，我是认真的。”

Chris正在Sebastian的脖子上撒下迷人的细吻时那个认知突然袭来。“等等。”Sebastian大声说道，嗓音仍然有点沙哑。“你现在在纽约。”

Chris看起来有点迷惑，张开嘴巴想要说什么，但这个认知的重力突然砸向了Sebastian，猛烈到让他大叫一声坐了起来。Chris像怕弄疼了他一样突然后退，Sebastian忍住喉咙里正在警告他他又变得可笑地情绪化的肿块。

“哦，我的上帝。你回家了。你在家里，而现在你在这里。”

Chris皱起脸。“呃，是的？”

“你正跟家人在一起！我 – 我打了电话，你就丢下亲戚们来除了我他妈的这些无用的——”Chris双眼瞪大，紧张又担心，而Sebastian不配得到他。他不配得到这一切。

“Sebastian，你需要我。在我那么对待你之后，我不打算就让你——”

S恶霸三天摇着头，眼泪再次威胁着要夺眶而出。他勉强才开了口。“我不。我不想要 – 我没事了。回去吧。回家去吧。我很抱歉。我很抱歉。你再也见不到他们了，我 – 是我毁了一切。”

“你没有毁掉任何事。冷静下来，Seb，求你了，没关系的。”Sebastian还想争执，但Chris的手坚定又稳固地放在他的肩膀上，沿着他的手臂慢慢向下揉搓。“你没有毁掉任何事。我告诉了他们你需要我。他们都理解。”

“他们本来不用的！”Sebastian说着，但Chris抓着他的手握紧了。他将Sebastian拉到他的胸口上，对着他的头发喃喃低语。“为什么你要那样做呢？为什么你要离开呢？你和他们相聚的时间那么少，你——”

“嘘，Sebastian，请冷静下来。”Sebastian意识到自己在发抖，于是更加依偎向Chris，任他用双臂抱紧自己。“没关系。我很快会再见到他们。现在你更重要。”

“不，不是的。”Sebastian哀声说：“我没事了。我不想要 – 我不能阻止你见你的家人啊。”

“你并没阻止我任何事，Sebastian。”Chris轻松道。“是我想要在这里。我爱你啊。”

Sebastian的呼吸一下子离开了他的身体，他猛地向后一退，碰到Chris的视线，看着他猛然放开Sebastian。“什 – 什么？”

Chris看起来有点被自己的告白吓到了。或者也许，从他表情扭曲的样子看，是突然意识到他从来没说过这话。“哦，Sebastian。”他听起来几乎是受伤的，回去吻遍了Sebastian的脸。“上帝啊，我当然是爱你的。”

Sebastian目瞪口呆地看着他，Chris捧起他的脸蛋，在上面撒上细碎的吻。直到Chris蹭乱了他脸上的泪水，他才意识到自己哭了。他羞耻于自己的缺乏控制力，但Chris并没停止亲吻他，并在亲吻中一遍遍地呢喃着：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

Sebastian的头在晕眩。他抓紧Chris的头发。“我很抱歉。”Chris再次说道，几乎是在对着自己重复，“我爱你。我爱你、我爱你。”而Sebastian就只是点点头，心在耳中狂跳，几乎淹没掉了Chris的话语。

“我也爱你。”Sebastian倒抽了口气回答。“我……我也爱你。”Chris低头对他露出笑容，Sebastian的双眼不安地颤动着，Chris用手抚摸过他的脸庞。“这是——”他停住，意识到自己为什么就在一个月前会心烦意乱。“不，没关系。你……你需要回家去。”

Chris看上去就想他知道Sebastian打算说什么一样。“问我。”他的说道，嗓音坚定，几乎就像是一个命令。

吞了吞口水，Sebastian轻声问道：“这是表示这次你会留下吗？”

Chris点点头，微笑着。他用鼻子蹭蹭Sebastian的脖子。“是啊。”他回答道，声音被Sebastian的肩膀遮住。“不论你想要我留多久。”


	11. 尾声

他们各自忙于不同的企划数个月。虽然他们尽可能地发短信和电话，但Sebastian已经开始在自己的皮肤上感觉到刺痛的端倪了。这只是某种预兆刚刚开始而已。他一直害怕跟因电影节而备感压力的Chris提起，但他无法确定自己还能在他们的日常命令上坚持多久。

他在健身房里努力跑步减压时，收到了短信： **至少我知道多伦多（电影节）觉得我是个合格的导演。明天就回去。你还想要我跟你住几天吗？**

带着一点恼怒的笑容，Sebastian翻了下眼睛。在他们用了过去的一个月时间计划这件事之后，也只有Chris还会小心地确认。他停止跑步，回复了一个 **_please_** 。

Chris的回复快到Sebastian甚至都来得及在跑步机上提起自己的跑步速度来。 **很好！确保你的住处在我回来时像个样子，我可不想再因为扔在洗碗池里的脏盘子惩罚你。**

想想自己的厨房，Sebastian噗哧一声笑了。他有活儿干了。他刚打完 **是，先生** Chris就补充道：

**我有钥匙。你会像个乖孩子一样迎接我吗？**

面露喜色，Sebastian按下发送。

Chris让Sebastian知道他什么时候上飞机，然后Sebastian将自己的项圈扣在喉咙上，哼着歌开始收拾客厅打扫厨房。最后他铺好床，然后剥下自己的衣服丢进洗衣篮里。

他查看了一下自己的手机，然后放下。即使Chris还没降落，也很快就会的。Sebastian从卧室里取出润滑剂，在沙发边跪下。Chris并没有详细说明过他想在那里被迎接，这意味着需要Sebastian来选择。当时间足够长时，他喜欢在客厅里相会，这样他就会是Chris首先看到东西。Chris也要求要被一个乖孩子迎接。这意味着Sebastian被允许碰触自己，但不被允许射精。

Sebastian深吸了口气，闭上眼睛。他在手指上涂上润滑剂，任由自己的手滑进双腿间。强烈的愉快情绪在他的胃里盘旋。如果他不冷静下来，也许会进行得太快。他开始变温柔，变慢。他只会在Chris的允许下才这么做，而自打Chris离开前往多伦多之后他们就一直没时间。

直接触摸阴茎会让他变得太快太突然，而Sebastian决定先插一根手指到身体里，慢慢进入，直到他开始喘息才又加入一根。在过去的几天里，他如此的渴望这件事，没用多久，他就不得不甩出自己的另一只手按在地板上撑住自己，向后抵着自己的手指猛烈挺动到让自己的视线都变模糊了。

当他听到前门打开时，他呻吟一声，快感正沿着他的背脊在歌唱。Chris来了，但这并不意味着Sebastian可以停止了。除非Chris命令。Chris正在观看着的事实只是让他更加疯狂，他的皮肤着了火，他听见Chris走向他，用一只手梳过他的头发。

“真是个乖孩子。”Chris亲热地说道。“你插了几根手指在身体里，宝贝？”Sebastian哀叫一声，Chris跪到他身边，手沿着Sebastian的背脊而下，停在了他的后腰上。Sebastian抵着Chris蜷缩起身体，Chris任由他用鼻子磨蹭了自己的脖子片刻。

Chris的胡子擦过他皮肤的感觉让他颤栗。Chris原本还一直在担心Sebastian会不喜欢它，但他喜欢Chris吻他或是他将脸埋进Sebastian肩窝里时，它刮过自己嘴唇的感觉。他喜欢它能将他大腿内侧皮肤摩得发疼的感觉。用力吞了下口水，他强迫自己记起Chris问过他的话。手指。几根手指。

“三根，先生。”

胡须亲密地摩擦着Sebastian的皮肤，Chris呼噜起来，双手慢慢握住Sebastian的手腕。“那你准备好接受我了吗？”

Sebastian点点头。“是的，先生。”

“乖孩子。”Chris甜蜜地说。他将Sebastian的手从身体里抽出来，缓慢而小心，然后轻轻放在地板上帮助他支撑身体。Sebastian露出笑容，有手指托起他的下巴，让Sebastian看着他的眼睛。“我给你买了礼物。”Chris说。“我太想念你了情不自禁。你现在要点什么吗？”

Sebastian点点头，Chris微笑着站起身抓过他的包。“最近你一直都是个乖孩子。”他说。“在我们必须工作的时候你都非常忍耐。我知道这对你来说不容易，但你一直都很棒。让我想娇惯你一下。”

一阵兴奋的颤栗击碎了Sebastian的身体，他露出大大的笑容。Chris回以微笑，手指温柔地抚摸着他的脸蛋。“我们不用现在都用上。如果你不想，我们一样都不必不用，但上次你确认清单时，我注意到你画出了几样新东西……”

Sebastian坐得更直了，想起来自己上次加到清单上的东西。Chris从他从包里掏出来的黑色长盒子上抬起视线。“安全词，宝贝。”

抵着大腿握紧拳头，Sebastian强迫自己听起来尽可能地冷静。“红色。黄色。两 – 两根手指。”Chris点点头。

“乖孩子。”

他们将近五个月没再往清单上加任何新东西。他们一直也并不真的需要，一旦有了加入了恋爱关系，某种稳定的日常循环就进入到了他们的活动里。但他们已经将近一个月他们没有空闲时间给彼此了，因为Chris的新发展，而Sebastian必须先抢到角色，赶在他，如Anthony爱引用的那样，‘永远成为漫威的小婊子。’之前。

可Chris想念他了。既然他已经回来了，正就足以让他想做点特别的事。在飞去多伦多之前，他让Sebastian查看了清单。他早就知道他会这么想念他了。Chris正抬头看着Sebastian，正等着他的信号才会打开盒子。

Sebastian点点头，Chris才移开了盒盖。

塞口球与他的项圈相匹配，全黑色，有着皮革绑带和银色搭扣。Sebastian大力吞了下口水，舔了舔嘴唇，双眼落在盒子里的另外两样东西上。他露出笑容，感觉肚子里有蝴蝶在狂热地拍着翅膀。“都是在一个地方买的，嗯？”

Chris哼了一声，从盒子里拿出唇线笔和一管唇膏放在咖啡桌上。“不是，但这样比较好携带。”他看懂了Sebastian的表情，又轻柔地补充道：“如果你改变注意了，就告诉我。”

“并没有。”Sebastian安慰他道，嗓音低哑。“我想要……两样都要。求你了。”Chris点点头，Sebastian深吸口气，Chris拿起唇线笔，握住他的脸。他以让人不安地轻柔画出Sebastian嘴唇的轮廓，而他望着Sebastian眼睛的样子几乎是浪漫至极的。

当Chris开始涂唇膏时，他有条不紊地画出完美的弧线，Sebastian一笑。“你很擅长这事啊。”他带点打趣的口吻说道，Chris翻了下眼睛。

“我有两个每周日早晨会花三个小时桌准备的姐姐和一个妈。如果我不擅长这件事，我才会觉得丢人。现在别说话了，你会弄到牙上去的。”他保持Sebastian的嘴巴张开画完唇膏，然后将一根手指伸进了他嘴里。恍惚间，Sebastian意识到Chris是想要他嘟起嘴唇，然后含住Chris的手指。

Chris双眼闪亮，手指画过他的嘴唇，从包里抓出一块纸巾，送到他面前，挑起眉毛。Sebastian顺从地用嘴唇在上面印了一下，然后Chris将纸折起来又丢回包里。

他看向Sebastian，用双手捧着他的脸。“你看起来真漂亮。”他伤感地告诉他，双手抚摸过他的胸膛。他倾身啃咬Sebastian下巴。“在戴上塞口球之前，我有问题要问你。”他说的好像他刚刚才意识到。他胡子让人发痒了才退开。

Sebastian哼唧起来，Chris怜惜他了，握住Sebastian的手，用他们交缠的手指握住Sebastian的阴茎。

他帮助Sebastian抚摸了自己一会儿，敏感皮肤上的拖拽感让Sebastian紧闭起双眼。Chris用另一只手再次托起Sebastian的下巴。“看着我，Seb。”Sebastian咕哝着勉强睁开双眼，而Chris立刻看起来像被迷住了一样，任他的嘴巴无声地张开。

“你看上去真漂亮。”Chris重复着，手裹着Sebastian的手坚决而稳固地在他的阴茎上移动着。Sebastian咬紧牙关倒抽了口气，红晕慢慢爬上了他的脖子。他至少知道Chris第一个要问的问题。他从没在一开始问过这个问题。也许他一直都太羞涩了，或者是在努力保持不介入，但现在他每次都要问。

轻咳了一下，Chris终于问道：“你想要我穿着衣服吗，Sebastian？”

Sebastian摇摇头，安了心。“不，先生。”

Chris点点头。他犹豫了一下，任由自己的食指轻轻擦过Sebastian的嘴唇，然后放开握住Sebastian阴茎的手。Sebastian停下自己撸动的手，Chris皱起眉。“不。”他严厉地说道，然后Sebastian继续上下撸动自己的手。Chris笑着要站起身，Sebastian却扯住Chris的衬衣拦住了他。

Chris顺势贴过来，Sebastian倾身用自己的嘴唇擦过Chris的衣领时听见他的呼吸都卡住了。Chris好奇地从衣领上抬起眼睛，用手握住Sebastian的手腕拦住他。“这是做什么？”

突然失去了摩擦感让人晕眩，Sebastian咯咯地笑起来，颤抖又气喘吁吁。“人们会认为你对我不忠。”他用一种假装密谋的口吻说道。“我那甜蜜、纯洁、史蒂夫罗杰斯化身的男友秘会野鸡。”Chris大笑起来，贴到Sebastian身上去吻他的脖子。

“我可不认为任何知道我们在交往的人会称为我‘纯洁的’。”他低声说道。“另外，Scarlett和Colbie都知道了。是他们帮我选的（适合）你的颜色。”这话从Sebastian那里惊出了一声笑，而Chris用手指梳过Sebastian的头发。“我很高兴自己向他们寻求了建议。他们说的没错。”

Chris亲亲他的额头，从他身边退开，站起身给自己空间脱光衣服。他将衣服整齐的叠好，放在咖啡桌上，又停下看着Sebastian留在他衬衫左边领口上的那抹红痕。

等Chris再跪下时，他用手指取了点润滑剂涂抹在自己的阴茎上，将自己彻底撸硬。他发现Sebastian正看着砸了下嘴，将手放在Sebastian的脖颈上。“别停下。”他说道，等着Sebastian又开始移动自己的手后才问道：“自从我走之后你有碰过自己吗？”

Sebastian摇摇头，将自己的视线从Chris的老二上移开，他感觉到自己的嘴巴冒出口水了。“未被允许，先生。”

Chris点点头，抬起另一只手捧住Sebastian的脸颊。“只有乖孩子们才按照指令行事，不是吗？”Sebastian点点头，Chris用手指抚摸过Sebastian的脸颊，手指指肚画过他涂着唇膏的嘴唇。“而你……是个这么乖的孩子，不是吗，宝贝？”

“是的，先生。”Sebastian连忙说道，另一只手无助地伸向Chris。“我是您的乖孩子。”Chris亲亲Sebastian的嘴角，湿滑的手插进他两腿间去查看Sebastian将自己打开了多少。Sebastian的手指攥紧Chris的头发。他绝望地咕噜着，向后抵着Chris的手指推挤。“我是您的乖孩子，Chris，求您了。”

牙齿刮过Sebastian下巴。“说的对，”他轻声说道。“我的乖孩子。”Sebastian无意识地点着头，低语中Chris压进了敏感的皮肤里。他用脚踝勾着Chris的后背，双臂紧搂着他的脖子。Chris用手指勾住Sebastian的D型环一扯。“再说一次。”

“是您的乖孩子，先生。”

“上帝啊。”他喘息着低声说，倾身叼住Sebastian的嘴唇。Sebastian轻轻地发出一声惊讶的动静，而Chris却只是压得更紧了，一边吻他，一边更用力地用手指操Sebastian，Sebastian无助地在Chris手里蠕动。他已经开始变迟钝了。太久太久了。

Chris退开时，他嘴上有一抹凌乱的红色，Sebastian的心跳难以置信地又加快了。Chris垂头对着他微笑，用手指抚过Sebastian的下嘴唇。“妆乱了你反而看起来更漂亮了。”他说道，Sebastian用舌头舔过牙齿，差一点就从嘴唇上舔掉了颜色。

“张大。”

Sebastian的嘴巴张开，Chris伸手到身后抓起塞口球。他递过去，Sebasian倾身含进嘴里，任由Chris将其固顶在自己脑后。球体并不很大，但还是设法在Sebastian嘴里显得结实而沉重，将他拽进了臣服领域（subspace）镇定心神的重量里。

“就是这样。”Chris温柔地告诉他，将他头捧在双手里。“放松，Sebastian，有我在。我就在你身边。”Sebastian顺从地屈服了，身体开始在Chris变重，声音开始在他的耳中拉扯。Chris看着他，双眼电光火石，他的嗓音迷人，继续说着。

“我就爱这样干你。”Chris在他耳朵里低声说着，将他拉近，Sebastian任自己落在Chris胸前，他将Sebastian移到膝盖上。“每当我操你的时候，你都如此的沉溺，以至于你只是一块瘫软蠕动肌肉。当我这么控制着你的时候，我只需要说个字，你立刻就会射。”

指甲掐着Sebastian的下巴引导着他的头向前，他呻吟起来。“难道不是吗？”Chris嘶声道，Sebastian点点头。他是只乖狗狗。最乖的狗狗。不论Chris的要求什么。Sebastian的双臂发沉，他用指甲刮过Chris的肩胛骨，这是他将自己扯向Chris最大的努力了。

Chris轻柔地嗯了声，抱紧Sebastian，直到Sebastian跨骑在他的大腿上。“我就在你身边。”他再次说道，一手放在Sebastian腰跨上帮他坐到自己的阴茎上。Sebastian的眼睛翻过去，他听见Crhis的声音低沉而愉悦，在说：“这才是我的乖孩子。”Sebastian哼唧起来，坚定地告诉他：“当我让你射的时候，我想要它是缓慢的。”Sebastian喃喃低语着点点头，Chris抓住他的阴茎。“屈服吧，Sebastian，只要放松。”

Sebastian开始四肢瘫软，让身体彻底随着Chris的身体移动。

“上帝啊，我真想你。”Chris虔诚地说，一手捧住Sebastian的脑袋，一手放开他的阴茎，贴在他的后腰上。Sebastian喜欢他这么做，让他自己说话。他的嘴巴从没追赶上他的大脑，想都不想就任由每道思绪脱口而出。

“都等不及回 – 来了……上帝啊，你感觉起来真棒。”他用嘴唇擦过Sebastian的脖子，越过项圈，牙齿陷入他锁骨上一点点的地方。“你这么的 – 操 ——”他倾身猛地一刺，正戳在Sebastian的前列腺上，让他抵着嘴里的硅胶球大喊一声。Chris一僵，但只是一瞬，然后将Sebastian推回到沙发的一侧，并加快了节奏。

“你想射？”Chris问道，嗓音在他耳中是温柔的，同时却在他身体里野蛮地进出。Sebastian点头，感觉自己正语无伦次地呻吟，试图隔着嘴里的球体形成言语。Chris睁大双眼，眼神闪亮，Sebastian开始说胡话。“哦，天呀。”Chris咕哝一声，紧压住Sebastian的胸膛，同时腰胯像打桩机一样插进他身体里，彻底失去了节奏感。

模糊的轮廓开始发白，Sebastian如此地接近——只要Chris告诉他……但他是不会的。Sebastian能感觉到自己在攀爬，指甲插入，肌肉绷紧。他将一条手臂甩到脑后抓住沙发靠垫。Chris曾告诉过他要放松。这样他是不会给Sebastian他想要的。

就像毫无预警，Chris用力一扯项圈上的D型环，Sebastian的头刷地扭回来。Sebastian呻吟一声，在暴力之下彻底瘫软，就像一条被扣住后来的狗。Chris看着他的眼神变疯狂。“你想要射，我需要拿掉这个东西。”Sebastian点头，几乎不理解，喃喃低语着任由搭扣松开，球体从他的嘴里掉下去。

“我知道，你讨厌嘴里空着，对吗？”他怜惜地问道，Sebastian就快要崩溃了只能点头。他恨空着！他要那个球。要Chris的阴茎。要他的舌头。任何东西。Chris将一根手指插进Sebastian的嘴唇里，他立刻贪婪地吸吮起来，感觉得到了安抚。

“我知道，我知道。”Chris哄道。“但我想问你一些事情。想要听——听到你说出来。”Sebastian狂乱地点头，舌头舔过Chris的手指。不论Chris想要什么。Chris静静地看了片刻，然后将他的手抽出来，声音粗哑地低声说：“你是什么，宝贝？”

Chris称呼过他很多东西。他嘴里的昵称一如他的碰触，深情蜜意。他称他美丽而完美，他称他为他的男友、他的甜心，还有一次，他喝得有点醉了，在一个老朋友的生日聚会后跟他留在城里过夜，他称他为他此生的挚爱。如此的不经意，就好像他确信Sebastian早已知晓了。

但每当他们像这样的时候，Sebastian只会一样东西。“是您的，先生。”

“就是这样。”Chris咕哝道，放在他背后的手又握住他的阴茎，并加快了速度，让Sebastian又跌会了沙发里。“只是我的。”

“是的，先生。”Sebastian回答道，仰头抵在靠垫上，Chris开始射精了。他感觉自己的身体分崩离析，太过崩溃甚至再也感觉不到紧绷了。他能感觉到Chris正看着他，看着他瘫软在沙发上，而还抓着Sebastian阴茎的那只手牢牢握紧。

“乖乖射吧，来吧。”

Sebastian的意识变漂浮，身体离他而去。Chris从他身体里抽出来，将他扯回到膝盖上，然后有手指刷过Sebastian殷红的嘴，他的嘴唇顺从的分开，让Chris能将手指插进来。

“我的乖孩子。”当Sebastian从他手指上舔掉精液时，Chris一遍遍地告诉他。Chris抽走那只手，亲吻Sebastian的头发、前额和脸庞。“你真是个乖孩子，Sebastian。是我完美的乖狗狗。”Sebastian蜷缩在他身边，亲吻他的脖子，立刻被自己留下的红痕惊讶道了。

“真打算要让我惹上麻烦，对吗？”Chris得意地微笑道。Sebastian噗哧一声笑了。

“我确定，如果Colbie知道了，那所有人要发现那个人就是我了。”

“她也许已经发推特了。”Chris带着嘲弄的严肃语气说道。Sebastian打了下他的手臂。

在泡了一场基本上由泡泡和亲吻——Sebastian好让自己分神别去洗Chris的胡子——构成的澡后，他们点了超多的中餐外卖，然后Sebastian裸身只戴项圈，蜷缩成一团头枕着Chris的腿，陪Chris看爱国者队的比赛。

Sebastian从来不是真的关心橄榄球，但他喜欢看着Chris看比赛，那样的紧张又热切。某一刻，他因为一场比赛而变得如此兴奋，在咖啡桌上磕脚，膝盖意外撞到了Sebastian的脸。

当Sebastian大叫一声猛地坐起身时，Chris立刻忘记了比赛，尴尬地道歉。“该死，Seb，对不起，你没事吧？”他拉过Sebastian的脸迅速亲了一下，然后跳起来去给他拿冰块。其实根本不用，已经疼了，但Sebastian还是任自己被娇宠片刻，因为Chris要完全确定他不会有淤青的危险。

“要我说，这可真是一场精彩的比赛。”

Sebastian吐了吐舌头。“是哟，精彩噢，等周一我戴着黑眼圈出现的时候，去跟化妆师这么说吧。”

“哦，当然了。”Chris回答道，口气里有点讽刺的轻快调子，“只因我意外留在你身上的那一个印记便责怪于我。”他玩笑地将Sebastian推倒在沙发上，爬到他身上，啃咬他的脖子。“我只好留下更多开心的标记去抵消那一个喽。”

他调情地亲吻啃咬Sebastian的喉咙，直到电视里的观众的喝彩声大到瞬间引起了他的注意。Sebastian咯咯笑着亲吻他的下巴。“我们可以等到他们取胜了再做爱庆祝，如果你认为这样更传统的话。”他露齿而笑，Chris立刻坐起身，将Sebastian拉到膝上。

“不知道唉。”他坏笑着说，将Sebastian紧搂到身上。“我刚刚错过了第一次触底得分，我觉得你应该呆在我身边，万一你运气好呢。”Sebastian微笑着将脸塞进Chris的肩窝里，他的胡茬轻轻地摩擦着他的脸。他静静地听着Chris的脉搏，比赛继续，直到又高兴地叫起来，Sebastian吓了一跳。

“触地得分。”Chris不好意思地解释道，亲亲Sebastian的嘴唇。“都说了嘛你运气好。”Chris花了一半时间，两次爱国者队得分，和接下来的三次广告来宠爱Sebastian，将他搂在膝盖上，在他身上撒满亲吻。Sebastian从没这么享受过一场橄榄球赛。

比赛安静了一会儿，Sebastian微笑着感觉到Chris的手指无意识地在他的脚踝上画着圈。“我爱你。”几分钟后Chris说道。

“你是在对我说话，还是Jimmy Garoppolo[i]？”他嘲弄地问道，Chris大笑起来。

“我是在对我大腿上的美人说。尤其是现在我知道你一直乖乖听我说话，已经能叫出那个四分卫的名字了。”Sebastian哼了一声，Chris倾身亲亲他的脖子。“另外，Garoppolo对我来说太年轻了。”

Sebastian对他坏笑。“真哒？因为在《美国队长1》片场第一天跟我拍戏的时候，你在邀请我跟你、Hayley和Hugo之前，还先问了我是不是足够大能喝酒了。”

“是呀，好吧。你那时够大了。”Chris说着将他推回到沙发上，爬到他身上。“这件事很重要。”Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，Chris沿着他的喉咙吻下去，胡子弄痒了他的脖子。“虽然我必须承认你算是个特例。即使你未成年，我也许还是会沦落得爱上你。”

Sebastian大笑起来。“我可分不清这是浪漫主义还是纳巴科夫风格[ii]。”

Chris咬咬他的肩膀，伸手揶揄地拍了下他的头。“Well，‘合法’还是必须的。”Sebastian对他调皮一笑，然后Chris在Sebastian胸前交叠起双臂，将下巴放在手腕上。“我真的很爱你，你知道的。”

Sebastian的笑容变柔和，他用手梳过Chris的头发。“我知道。我也爱你。”他又看了眼电视屏幕，冲它点点头。“你的比赛回来了。”他指出，但Chris没有从Sebastian脸上移开视线，望着他的样子就像他挂起了月亮。

“Brady我能理解，但如果你妒忌Jim Garoppolo，是我做错了什么吗？”Chris假装严肃地说道。

Sebastian咯咯笑起来，刚要说话Chris就抓住了他的双腿，将它们绕在自己的腰上，眨了眨眼。“我喜欢你之前关于提前做爱庆祝的主意”他说着伸手去拿被丢在地板上的润滑油。

Sebastian咬住嘴唇忍着笑意。“在孵化之前就数你的小鸡不应该会变成坏运气吗？[iii]”

“我愿意碰碰运气。”Chris回答，俯身用自己的嘴巴遮住Sebastian的嘴巴。

 

（全文完）

 

[i]吉米-加罗波罗；爱国者队的四分卫。

[ii] 纳巴科夫。俄国作家，《洛丽塔》的作者。

[iii] 不要在小鸡出壳之前就数小鸡。美国谚语。意思是不要过早的乐观，不是每个鸡蛋都能孵出小鸡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译感言：经历了两年时间，这篇文终于翻译完了，全文将近14万字，有太多话想说了，改天再说。感谢一直关注此文留言给我的各位读者们！谢谢！是你们的鼓励和留言持续给我继续翻译的动力。完结散花！（此文还有一个Chris视角的番外，是否翻译要再看我的时间，不过我会尽力！散花撒花！）特别感谢丹阙妹妹一直以来对我的支持！没有她就没有这篇文今天的完结！请喜欢这篇文的大家为她鼓掌！
> 
> 看帖不回帖，纯属耍流氓！
> 
> 校霸&够小心 609244591 欢迎加群！


End file.
